Ankh Of Despair
by kiokukaiba
Summary: UKE SETO! In ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh longed for a relationship with his cousin, a Priest...eventually claiming his heart. Now, five millennia later, will the Pharaoh triumph again? Yami X Seto. Story begins in Ancient Egypt
1. Incestual Crush

Ankh Of Despair  
  
**************************************  
  
This is my first Ancient Egypt fanfic. I'M NOT USING THE REAL NAMES (such as Pharaoh Atem), so please do not criticize the names that I use. I am not exactly sure how long I am going to make this fic yet. It depends on how many people actually read it. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE SOONER I WILL UPDATE.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this fic.  
  
**************************************  
  
The sun shone through pink velvet clouds onto the peaceful capital of Ancient Egypt. The marble walls of the palace gleamed in the evening sun, the trees that surrounded this place swayed and rustled in the gentle breeze.  
  
Villagers moved slowly through the streets. Most merchants were beginning to close shop, and those that hadn't were yelling out bargains on what little they had left to sell. Everyone was tired after a routine day of shopping and working. Children rested in their parents arms, if they were small enough, and the older children walked silently by their parents' side.  
  
Pharaoh Yami ruled this land. He was relatively young to be crowned Pharaoh, but his father had passed away, leaving only him to rule the throne. At his disposal were hundreds of soldiers and guards, as well as a handful of powerful priests. One of those priests being his cousin*, Seto.  
  
Yami watched the villagers return home from his perch up at the Mountain Shrine. It overlooked the entire kingdom, as well as the many shrines. There was the Mountain Shrine, the Sea Shrine, the Forest Shrine, the Meadow Shrine, the Desert Shrine, and the Shrine of Glory**.  
  
"It always seems so peaceful here. I often wonder if it is a foreshadowing of terror that is to come, for one has never ruled a kingdom in which no troubles ever occurred..." Yami turned his head to was the water that surrounded the Sea Shrine, "I just wonder what is in store for me."  
  
A small, purple form caught his eye. It rested on the edge of the water of the Sea Shrine. Not moving from what he could see. Curious, he went down to see it for himself, all alone. It never occurred to him that it could be a thief or a rebel, however, he was cautious as he got closer.  
  
It was his cousin Seto. His arm was down in the water, swinging back and forth, creating gentle ripples. His formal headpiece had been placed aside and his hair hung down in his face. The rays from the setting sun were reflected in the pool encircling the shrine. The pure gold of Seto's headpiece and armbands also shimmered.  
  
Yami just watched. Yes, Seto was his cousin, but there was something about him that was attracting. Perhaps it was his grace and elegant tongue (the way he spoke). Or maybe it was his build or his strength. Either way, it was Seto's eyes that caught the attention of so many others. His eyes were of the most perfect of blues. The way they looked so gentle, yet so fierce. Yami just wanted to get close to Seto and...  
  
Yami jump from his thoughts as he was abruptly shaken. It was Seto. Those beautiful blue orbs meeting with Yami's violet ones.  
  
"What? Never seen a priest relax before?" Seto chuckled as he joked, "You know, it is getting to be late. When the sun starts to set like that, you should travel with guards. We wouldn't want any rebels to harm you, my Pharaoh." Seto looked towards the palace in a dreamy manner.  
  
Yami let out a long sigh. Seto always called him by the title of 'lord' or 'pharaoh' even though they were cousins. Yami studied his much taller relative. He had strong arms. Thoughts of being wrapped in those arms flooded his mind. Lost in his own head, the young Pharaoh swayed.  
  
It was Seto to the rescue. He caught his cousin before he fell, "I see that you're tired, my Pharaoh, but don't worry, I will just carry you to the palace." He smiled gently, being happy to help his Pharaoh. Yami could do nothing but smile. The warm feeling of the strength of Seto's arms, the gentle rhythm of his beating heart...all sheer bliss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the outskirts of the kingdom, there was a small ghost town by the name of Kuru Eluna. This village was once inhabited by ancestors of Tomb Robbers...but now, It had only one citizen: The King of Bandits, Bakura. The other villagers had been sacrificed years ago to be used in dark alchemy...the bodies of those that were murdered were boiled and the resulting goo was poured into a stone mold. It created golden amulets known as 'Millennium Items'. The priests of that time were the men who had done this bloody deed, unknown to the Pharaoh, King Amukanukanon***.  
  
Bakura had escaped becoming one of the 99 sacrifices that were required, but he had witnessed each and every murder. He was just a small child at the time. Now, it was 15 years later, and Bakura had a thirst for revenge. He was after the kingdom, and what better way to get even than to kill the current Pharaoh and priests? For the people that died, he saw the fall of the Pharaoh a virtue.  
  
Bakura sat down at an old table. He carefully placed a sack on it and pulled it open eagerly. The last bit of sunlight bounced from his stolen goods. He awed at the beauty of his latest acquisitions.  
  
"The life of a tomb robber couldn't be more perfect." He kicked back in the not-so-sturdy chair, "I am truly the bandit king! Not a thief in this entire kingdom could top me! Hahahaha!" His laughter echoed out of his window and ricocheted through the empty streets of Kuru Eluna.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Priest Seto laid his cousin down on his elegant bed, "Get some sleep, my Pharaoh. I wouldn't want for you to pass out during the day." He bowed respectively, "Sweet dreams, my Pharaoh." He spun on his heels, his large, white cape flowing out behind him. As he made his way to the doorway, a taunting voice called out to him.  
  
"That's it? Are you sure that you don't want to say anything else?" It was Yami.  
  
Seto turned around quickly, taken aback by his dear cousins words, "What, my Pharaoh?" His words dripped with the shock in which he felt. "My Lord, out of all the times I have put you down to rest, you have NEVER asked such an absurd question!" His eyes were opened wide and his thin eyebrows were turned up in great turmoil.  
  
"Seto, Seto, Seto......" The Pharaoh sat up as he waved a slender finger at the Priest. "Tell me. Isn't there something that you have longed to tell me, but have been afraid to do so? Anything at all?" He tilted his head like a curious puppy would.  
  
Seto took a small step back and looked to the side. He bit his lower lip and sweat beaded between his sapphire eyes. He was hesitating to answer a rather simple question, "Well," He began, "I do suppose that there is ONE thing I've somewhat held inside of me....."  
  
Yami's eyes shimmered, "Seto, my dear cousin, do tell what it is that you have so long kept inside." The excitement showed in his expression.  
  
The Priest fidgeted nervously, "Um...well you see, my Pharaoh, when you walk, you sort of bounce." He looked to the Pharaoh to ensure that he had not insulted him.  
  
Yami rolled his violet eyes in utter disappointment, "Yes, alright then. I suppose I'll take that as constructive criticism, yes?" He sighed as Seto smiled, "Well Seto, that will be all then. You may leave now." He waved his hand to dismiss the pleased boy. When he was sure that the priest was out of the range of hearing, he spoke quietly to himself, "Am I not good enough for him? Is it because I'm his cousin? Or perhaps because I am the Pharaoh.....Or maybe he doesn't go for men." He yawned and rested his head on his pillow. He would sleep on the subject, for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Priest Seto placed his head ornament on a small night stand by his bed, "I hope that the Pharaoh gets over this little phase soon. I can't stand it knowing that he is in love with me." He sat on his bed and gripped his brown hair, "He wants me to love him as well, but he is a male, and my cousin at that! I could never have such a relationship. It would be unheard of! Obscene even! Being a priest, it would be absolutely despicable if I were to even lay a hand on the Pharaoh!" He sighed heavily, "Perhaps Akunadin**** would know what I should do..." He removed what was left of his clothing (except for his pants, mind you) and laid down to sleep.  
  
**************************************  
  
*cousin-In the manga, you learn that Yami's father was the brother of Seto's father, therefore making Yami and Seto cousins.  
  
**Shrines-These shrines appear only in the video game "Yu-Gi-Oh: Forbidden Memories" and do not actually ever appear in the show or manga. Play the game to learn more about the shrines and their purposes.  
  
***King Amukanukanon-The name of Yami's father. I may not have spelled it correctly, so the spelling may change in later chapters.  
  
****Akunadin-Priest Seto's father. Also a Priest. He supposedly died 15 years ago in the battle in Kuru Eluna. What really happened is that he gained the dark spirit of the Millennium Eye that he acquired. Unfortunately, Seto does not learn that Akunadin is his father until the battle in the tomb, which occurs MUCH later.  
  
**************************************  
  
I hope that you liked this first chapter! Again, please do not criticize the names of the Bandit King and the Pharaoh, I used names that more people would be familiar with instead of their real names, however, if you would LIKE to know their real names, feel free to e-mail me at kiokukaiba@yahoo.com!  
  
If you would like for me to continue this story, please review! 


	2. A Pleasant Getaway

"Ankh Of Despair"  
  
I hope that you liked the last chapter. I shall try to make this chapter interesting for you as I begin to develop the plot of this story. I must warn you that in my fanfictions I tend to wander away from the plot on many occasions, and what you believe is the plot may actually be just a minor idea. I like to make my stories a bit unexpected, so-to-speak. Enjoy chapter two.  
  
An ANKH is an ancient Egyptian Cross meaning "LIFE".  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I do, however, own the plot of this story.  
  
The morning sun flooded the streets as birds made sweet music for all to hear. The fresh smell of cooking eggs made its way to the noses of hungry children who still slept silently in their beds, waking them to start yet another day.  
  
The palace was no different. The smell of a morning meal was down every corridor and in every room. Cooks hummed popular tunes as they went about their business preparing only the best of meals for the Pharaoh and the many other noblemen that resided within the palace.  
  
A long table in the dining hall was set up to perfection. A lacy, silk cloth draped over it, and only the finest in pottery was placed on the table to be eaten off of. The food itself was placed in the center, and when one called for a certain item, it was brought to him by one of the many servants.  
  
As the many hungry men and women entered the hall, the servants pulled out the chairs for them and bowed respectively while asking for orders.  
  
Pharaoh Yami sat at the far end of the table in the largest, and by far the most state-of-the-art, of all the chairs in the dining hall. Seated near the Pharaoh were the Priests, Priest Seto and Akunadin being the closest to him, and from there, the lower your rank, the further down the table you were seated..  
  
As though they had been starved for days, the many men and women dug into their food, being careful to watch their manners as much as possible so as not to upset the Pharaoh. Seto, however, only looked out the window that was near him, a glazed look in his eyes. He did this often, at least he did recently. It were as though he were fantasizing of something, almost like he wanted out of the palace. Perhaps that was why he made such frequent trips to the Sea Shrine.  
  
Akunadin had just noticed Seto's failure to eat his breakfast, "Seto, you really should eat. You shall grow thin and weak if you do not do so." At his words, Seto snapped out of his daydream and began to drearily pick at the untouched food that sat before him. Akunadin smiled about it, taking no notion of the young priests unhappiness to do so.  
  
The guards outside the palace kicked at the sand below their feet. Everyday, they stood watch, and everyday, the same thing happened. Absolutely nothing. No one ever attempted to get inside, no one ever attempted to kill them, no one even seemed to notice that the palace was even there.  
  
One of the men hummed a desert march tune; the other man kept batting his eyes, as though he were trying to keep awake. The hot sun gleamed over the horizon, already baking the men, though it had yet to be the warmest hour of the day.  
  
Off in the distance, the faintest sound of city life could be heard, as it was carried by the morning winds. Sounds of people chatting and horse hooves striking the ground repeatedly. This was an average day, in fact, no day had been out of the ordinary for 15 years. After the great war that followed the slaughter of Kuru Eluna village, the kingdom had lived in peace and happiness. Having put out palace guards almost seemed pointless, yet the men knew that when they least expected it, something would happen, someone would rebel against the kingdom and against the Pharaoh.  
  
After the dragging breakfast had come to closure, priest Seto had hopped onto his horse and ridden off to his favorite spot. The Sea Shrine.  
  
The breeze blew gently on the crystal water, rippling the surface. Setos azure eyes reflected the glistening beauty, taking in its tranquil image, allowing it to ease his tension. He let his knees give in to relaxation and fell to the edge of the water, causing only the most silent of sounds. With catlike grace, he removed his clothing and, without another thought, jumped into the pool that so wonderfully welcomed him.  
  
Hidden in the shadows of this holy place, Akunadin watched his son strip the thin cloth from his fine form and dive into the water with only the utmost grace. Seto had never caught on to the elder priests presence, and that was for the best. What would Seto think of him if he knew that Akunadin had been watching him swim? Surely Seto would call the older priest a pervert, if he didn't say it out loud there is no doubt that he would think it. It was best if he just stayed hidden in the darkness and lay only his eyes on the blue-eyed beauty.  
  
Yami paced in his bedroom, a fine breeze blowing in from the open doors that led out to his balcony. When he was young, he and his father would stand out on that balcony and talk of how one day, the entire kingdom would belong to Yami.  
  
The young Pharaoh shook his head of those memories as he stepped out onto that balcony. It was a rather large city. Smoke billowed from small fires and dissipated in the morning sky. The sun was beginning to peak over the mountain that held the six sacred shrines as well as the Valley of the Kings.  
  
The Sea Shrine. Priest Setos favorite getaway. Yami marveled as images of his cousins elegant form in the crystalline water came to mind. His eyes stared dreamily out in the direction in which Seto would be. Everyday, he disappeared to the shrine to take a swim or to just lay out.  
  
"My Pharaoh..."  
  
Yami snapped out of his little fantasy and wiped away the drool which had begun to run down his chin. Whirling around, his found himself facing a servant, "Yes? What is it?"  
  
The man smiled a gentle smile and laughed a bit, "I have been ordered to ask if you are alright. You have seemed uneasy the past few days and Mahaado asks that you go out to town some time. You could use the fresh air."  
  
Yami practically flew past the servant, eager to get out of the stuffy palace. The priests were usually too overprotective to let Yami out by himself. He wanted to leave before they had the chance to change their minds.  
  
He mounted his horse and sped out of the palace gates. A day out in town was too boring. The Pharaoh new where he would go. The Sea Shrine.  
  
Seto was sitting on the edge of the pool of water when Yami arrived. The young Pharaoh jumped down from his horse, being as silent as he could be, and moved ever closer to the youngest of the priests. The ruby-eyed boy came to a halt when Seto was in clear view. Yes, Seto was wet, but what made the boy stop and stare was the fact that Seto wasn't clothed at all.  
  
With an unmatched elegance, the Pharaoh sat next to his cousin, taking his soft face in one hand and wrapping the other arm around the brunettes waist. Seto didn't seem startled, but he attempted to push the younger boy away. Taking no notice of Setos struggle, Yami pressed his lips against Setos in a passionate kiss  
  
Sorry that I took so long to update. The moment that I post this chapter, I will get to work on the third chapter, I PROMISE! You know the drill, rate and review! 


	3. Call Me Yami

"Ankh Of Despair"  
  
- - -  
  
Um...so I lied. I didn't immediately get started on this chapter once I had finished chapter two. In fact, I hadn't updated any of my stories in a long time. But now I am ready to write! I finished "Love is Sweet Salvation" and added another chapter to "When You See the Light". Now, I am going to post another chapter to this fic and hopefully continue to work on this fic and WYSTL. Enjoy chapter three!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I do, however, own the plot of this story.  
  
- - -  
  
Akunadin clenched his teeth in anger and frustration as his nephew crushed his lips against the elegant priest. The son of Akunadin's brother. . . the boy who overshadowed Seto, just as the Pharaoh before him had overshadowed Akunadin. In his heart, he believed that Yami was not fit for the job and that Seto held greater strength. . . but if Seto was so much stronger, why was he giving into the young Pharaoh's kiss?  
  
Much to his surprise, and to his liking, Priest Seto's eyes shot open, confusion and an emotion boarding on fear quickly filling their azure depths. With one swift motion, he shoved his smaller cousin into the crystalline water and stood, picking up his clothing and moving at a fast pace to put them back on.  
  
Yami came to the surface of the pool, coughing and spitting up water while waving his arms furiously. Grabbing ahold of the edge, he watched Seto dress, a look of shock still evident in his crimson eyes, "Seto?"  
  
The Priest was now fully covered, his expression almost serious like it normally was, "Listen, my Pharaoh, I hold a high respect for you, just as I should, but you must understand that I do expect you to return the favor and show ME some respect as well." The Priest looked his Pharaoh in the eyes, the icy orbs looking into Yami's soul. "I may be of lower status than you, but I am human and I expect you to treat me as such." He reached out a hand to his cousin and it was cautiously accepted.  
  
Yami sat on the edge for a moment, "I'm very sorry Seto, but I didn't know of any other way to do it; I must say, your reaction was completely unexpected! I figured that perhaps you would just-"  
  
"Just what? Just sit there and allow you to take advantage of me because your higher in rank? You may rule this country, but you don't rule me!" He balled his fists in an attempt to let out some of his anger.  
  
Yami didn't know what to do. He didn't want for his favored priest to hate him! "I didn't mean for it to be this way! Seto, you know that I wouldn't want to hurt anyone. In fact, this whole event has come out all wrong!" He reached out a hand to touch Seto's face, but the taller boy took a step back to avoid it, "I shouldn't have done that. I'm just confused I guess. I suppose that I'm just tired of what I already have."  
  
The Priest's mouth opened wide in utter disgust, "So you're going for me because you're tired of your slaves?!" His eyes narrowed, the hurt obvious in his voice, "You can get more slaves Pharaoh! I will not allow you to use me for your sick pleasure!"  
  
Yami's face was dazed as he was fiercely yelled at.  
  
"Do you hear me Pharaoh?!" No answer, not even a hint of recognition, "Pharaoh! . . . Pharaoh? . . . Pharaoh? Pharaoh? PHARAOH???"  
  
Yami snapped out of it. Seto was standing in front of him, topless (drools) shaking him violently. Yami's eyes wandered about him; he was still standing by his horse, a good distance from the pool surrounding the Sea Shrine, and his clothes were bone dry, "What happened?" His scarlet eyes questioned the Priest.  
  
Seto tilted his head, wet bangs fell to hang in front of sapphire eyes, "Well, I'm not exactly sure, but when I looked over this way, you were standing by your horse just kind of. . .staring at me." He frowned as he eyed his younger cousin, "Are you alright my Pharaoh? If you need anything, please feel free to ask me."  
  
The Pharaoh looked to the ground as though directions of how to confess were written below his feet, "Well, I was just kind of curious about something. . . do you taking a liking to men?" He pursed his lips as though the answer would kill him.  
  
Seto was taken aback, for he hadn't expected this question to come up, at least not any time soon, "Well, my Pharaoh, I suppose that it really depends on how close I am to them. . . I really don't believe that I would ever fall in love with a male." In his heart, he hoped that his answer would kill Yami's hopes of having a relationship with him, but the younger boys eyes looked more determined than they had before.  
  
"So if you were to, say, be with this boy a lot and even able to share your deepest thoughts and secrets with him, then perhaps you would fall in love with him?" His eyes sparkled with hope and curiosity.  
  
The tall priest scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Well, I don't know. . . maybe." This made his cousin grin. Seto wondered if Yami meant for his crush to be so obvious, "So Mahaado and the others finally let you out, huh?" He looked off into the distance, a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
Yami stared off in the same direction, "Yes, they did. I figured since you always run off here, that it was a wonderful spot. . . it really is beautiful here. . ." His voice dripped with shear awe as he marveled at the Priest's quiet little getaway." "Yes, it is, my Phara-"  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Call me Yami."  
  
"But my Pharaoh that would be disrespe-"  
  
"Call me Yami."  
  
"Yes, my-um. . . Yami."  
  
Pharaoh Yami smiled. That was a start. Perhaps getting rid of that title would make Seto more comfortable with him and allow him to open up. Red eyes blinked as he sighed a peaceful sigh. He sat on the edge of the water with his blue-eyed relative. He was well on his way to winning the beautiful priest's heart.  
  
- - -  
  
Akunadin left the shrine, hatred building up in layers on his already- blackened soul, "If that Pharaoh thinks that he can bend my Seto into his will, he has another thing coming!" The older priest violently punched a cliff wall, "I will NOT allow my brothers son to take advantage of Seto!"  
  
- - -  
  
I know, it was short! I'm sorry! hands out Priest Seto plushies I have just recently gotten back into fanfiction, and since now I only have two fics to slave over, I should update a LOT quicker! ja ne! 


	4. Koi?

"Ankh Of Despair"  
  
- - -  
  
Here I am again! This story isn't getting very many reviews. . . I'm very tempted to take it off of I'll keep it here for a few chapters more and see if it gets a little more popular. Sorry that I took so long to update. I was out of town. Anyways, on with chapter four!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.  
  
- - -  
  
Priest Seto stood, smoothing out his garments and adjusting his headpiece, "The sun is high now. We should return to the palace. . ." His voice was carried away by the gentle wind, his eyes misted over with sadness. The young priest wished to live here, yet he was burdened with duties. . . to protect the Pharaoh. . . to protect Yami.  
  
The small ruler jumped up in a more child-like manner and faced his much- taller cousin, "We don't have to go just yet. We can go horse-back riding through the village!" He clasped his hands together, "Seto, you and I could spend the whole day together. . . just you, me, and the lands of Egypt. . ." The Pharaoh's voice trailed off just as the brunette's had.  
  
Azure eyes looked sorrowful. He didn't want for his cousin to be upset, but he knew of the younger boys wishes and was very uneasy in his presence. When the Pharaoh wanted something, no matter what it may be, he got it, no questions asked. Seto wouldn't allow for Yami to take advantage of him, but he also knew that it didn't matter whether he wanted to or not. It was all in Yami's hands now. . . and the young priest had a feeling that Yami wasn't about to give up.  
  
The Pharaoh looked around and shifted his weight as he stood. The blue- eyed boy before him seemed to space out, just staring into ruby depths. . . no feeling in those beautiful blue eyes. It were as though in that thin body and in those eyes, there was nothing. Now Yami had also begun to space out; both of them had their eyes locked, but their hearts and minds were in another world, wondering, figuring, observing. . .  
  
"We should go back to the palace."  
  
Seto's voice startled Yami from his thoughts. The small Pharaoh looked up to the priest with wide, puppy eyes, "Why not? You don't want to spend time with me? Does that mean you don't like me? Do you hate me Seto?" Tears brimmed his eyes. The boy twisted his cousin's words into something cruel as an attempt to bend his will.  
  
Unfortunately, Priest Seto was smarter than the ruler thought him to be, "Nice try my Pharaoh, but I'm not falling for-"  
  
"Yami."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You called me 'Pharaoh' again and I told you to call me Yami. Do as I say."  
  
The brunette raised an eyebrow, a small, cat-like smirk tugging at his lips, "Is that a threat?"  
  
Now Yami was dangerously close to the older boy, their bodies against each other, eyes locked in a sort of glaring contest, "It's an order." A malicious grin played on his face as he brought his arms up to wrap around the thin waste of his priest. . . that's right, HIS priest. The shorter boy licked his lips as he eyed his prey.  
  
Seto was no longer smirking. Instead, his eyes were wide and he was timidly glancing down at the Pharaoh's arms and then back at the boys face. Yami's eyes were glazed over with lust, his tongue still sliding across his rose-colored bottom lip seductively, "What's the matter koi?"  
  
Within a matter of seconds, his royal highness was in the water, splashing around like a madman. . . just like in his daydream. The priest was still on dry land, looking at his hands as though they were stained with blood. He had pushed the Pharaoh into a pool. . . if that wasn't considered a crime, he didn't know what was. 'If the others find out about this,' he thought to himself, 'I could be-'  
  
Before he could finish his thoughts, he too was splashing around in the water. . . Yami had pulled him in. Contrary to Seto's beliefs, the Pharaoh wasn't angry; in fact, he was laughing and splashing his cousin as though it were some sort of game. . . was Yami really THAT young?  
  
'Okay, so I made one wrong move' Yami mentally went over his actions, 'Alright, alright. . . I completely screwed up! I didn't expect him to push me into the water! Well, this IS kinda nice. . . I was awfully hot and- Woah baby! The way his clothes stick to his fine form. . . he looks delicious. . . I wonder what he would do if I told him that. . . probably drown me! He must think that I act like a little kid; I mean look at me! An underling pushed ME into the water, and here I am splashing around like a damn two year old!' All the while, he continued to swim around and hang out with his beloved cousin.  
  
Seto went along with it. As long as the Pharaoh didn't pull anything dirty, he would splash and swim with his cousin as though nothing had happened. . . maybe this way, Yami would forgive him for the push and the priest would keep his head.  
  
"Were you two THAT hot?" Mahaado stood just on the edge, staring at the two wet boys and shaking his head, "You know, you're supposed to take your clothes off first. Now you're going to have to sit out here and wait until they are dry. Wouldn't want sand to stick to your garbs now, would you?" He smiled playfully. Mahaado sounded like a parent sometimes, always bickering, but a good person nonetheless.  
  
Seto pulled out of the water, a slight blush on his face from the embarrassment of being scolded like a child. Yami, however, got out of the water and sat next to Seto, smiling bigger than anyone would have thought he could, "You know Seto," He began, "if you took the violet cloth that is tied around your waist off, the bottom half of your clothing would dry faster." He pointed to the purple thing (I dunno what it's called!) that the priest wore.  
  
"Yeah you're probably right." He did as was suggested, but just as quickly as he had removed it, the boy put it back on. Blue eyes flashed with anger and his cheeks were flushed with a dark scarlet. The basic both worn was white and when white cloth gets wet. . . well, under the violet cloth he might as well have been naked.  
  
The Pharaoh pouted and turned back to gaze upon the city; The Priest turned away, disturbed by his cousins perverted antics.  
  
Mahaado felt sorry for Seto. He knew very well of Yami's 'secret' crush on the youngest of the priests. It was true that the Pharaoh could love and have whoever or whatever he pleased and no one would ask questions or hate him for it. . . well, no one in the village would at least. 'Perhaps,' Mahaado thought, 'That Yami has not asked to have Seto because he wants real love. . . but from a guy?' He shrugged and turned to leave, as he left, he called, "Come back to the palace once you are dry." With that, Seto and Yami were left alone. . .  
  
- - -  
  
A low chuckle came from inside the Sea Shrine. Violet eyes gleamed as they stared intently at the two, "Sorry Mahaado," Sarcasm dripped like a thick poison, "But I don't believe your Pharaoh and Priest will be joining you this evening." In his hand, he held a rope and a pair of shackles. Glancing down at him, he grinned, white teeth flashing mysteriously, "Excellent."  
  
His horse still as Bakura studied his victims, preparing for attack. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Oooh. . . I think that this was a short chapter. . . sorry! I have an idea of where I'm going with this fic! (Wow) Chapter five, coming right up! Rate and Review! 


	5. Capture

"Ankh Of Despair"  
  
- - -  
  
-Hands Ally a Priest Seto plushie and a Pharaoh Yami plushie- You actually read my profile and you actually love this story and you actually gave it a ten! -bounces- Thank you so very much! Just as was requested, the next chapter is here! I was hoping that this story would be very popular. . . so far, my most popular story has been "Love is a Battlefield" and that only received 132 reviews. . . help me to beat that record!! On with chapter five!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.  
  
- - -  
  
The sound of horse hooves bounced off the walls of the Sea Shrine and out into the open, to ring inside the ears of the two boys. They were unknowing of the immediate danger that they were now in. . . well, Yami was. Seto, on the other hand, had jumped back to his feet. Water droplets fell off of his still-wet body, creating a small puddle on the ground that the Pharaoh watched form before he joined his cousin in the standing position.  
  
"Calm down Seto. It's only a horse." He placed a hand on the taller boys shoulder to try and ease him.  
  
Seto's blue eyes darted around them, "Yes, my Pharaoh," Yami pursed his lips and the priest fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Yes, YAMI, but with every horse there is a rider."  
  
As though on cue, a brown horse appeared out of the darkness and seated on it's back was a white-haired boy (or is he a man? How old is he in the Egyptian arc?) with violet eyes (1). The Priest quickly recognized this as the Bandit King. He also took note of the rope and shackles he wielded. Fearing for the Pharaoh's safety, Seto shoved him, trying to get him into the water yet again, "Get back in the water! He can't get you there!" The horses pace was quick.  
  
In nearly and instant, the boy with the tri-colored hair dove into the water, waiting for the splash of his cousin's entrance to follow. . . it never came. The Pharaoh brought his head above the water, frantically searching his surroundings for his missing partner. He caught a glimpse of the Tomb Robber riding away on his horse, now carrying something white and violet. . .  
  
Crimson eyes opened wide, "NO! SETO!" Without thinking, he ran in the direction that the Thief had gone, but as he peeked down the mountain, there was no trace of the horse or it's rider at all. He fell to his knees, in utter shock at how quickly his priest had been stolen. No, he couldn't think of his cousin like that. . . stolen. . . Seto wasn't a possession. . . not really. . . no!  
  
Yami was on his hands and knees. Fresh tears dripped from scarlet eyes, his blurred vision catching a shine. . . from gold. Wiping away the newly- fallen tears, he reached to his side, sitting in a lazy position and studying this item that claimed his attention. It was Seto's headpiece (geez, someone please tell me what that headpiece is called!). "It must have fallen off when Bakura took him. . . He hugged it to his chest, the Priest's scent still embedded within the violet cloth. "If that thief hurts my Seto. . ." Yami clenched his teeth, red eyes flaring angrily, "I will personally rip him apart limb by limb!"  
  
He stood, running from the shrine. It didn't matter that he was wet. It didn't matter that he left his horse. It didn't matter that the people in the village were staring at him. It didn't matter that he was vulnerable now. All that matter at that very moment was Seto. Seto was kidnaped. . . stolen. Abducted by a madman.  
  
Startled guards opened the gates, admitting their flustered Pharaoh entrance to his palace. The young boy was on a mission. First he had to notify his other priests. . . he just had to get Seto back!  
  
- - -  
  
The streets of Kuru Eluna were deserted. A ghost town. . . literally. Spirits moaned and cried and the dust kicked up at even the slightest winds, enclosing the once-lively village in a thick cloud, securing it from all vision. But this wouldn't stop the only living villager from returning. He knew the streets of these ruins more than he knew himself, he could get home even if he were blind!  
  
Bakura smiled a menacing smile as he entered the rubble he called his home. Seto was draped over his shoulder, unconscious.  
  
Back at the shrine, bakura had used the shackles to knock the priest out cold and then tied his wrists together with the rope. He cursed mentally for not bringing another rope for his ankles and once he had returned 'home', he cursed out loud for being so dense as to not use the shackles for his ankles.  
  
He shook his head at his own stupidity, flopping the motionless cleric down on a makeshift bed, "Well, that didn't go as I had planned. . ." Violet eyes trailed over his captive, "I suppose that this won't be too bad. . . but capturing the Pharaoh would have been by far the greatest of prizes." Bakura seated himself by Seto's head and thought back to the events of the shrine.  
  
- - -  
  
. . . Yami, however, got out of the water and sat next to Seto, smiling bigger than anyone would have thought he could, "You know Seto," He began, "if you took the violet cloth that is tied around your waist off, the bottom half of your clothing would dry faster." . . .  
  
- - -  
  
"Hehehe. . . who would have thought that the Pharaoh had a thing for his cousin." His eyes slid closed and he yawned. . . mid-yawn, his eyes snapped open, "THE PHARAOH LIKES THE PRIEST!!!" He jumped to his feet, grinning insanely, "I have the Pharaoh's beloved Priest! Surely he would come to get him. . . or I could ask for a ransom! Perhaps for all of the gold in the palace. . . and for it to be brought to me by the Pharaoh himself. . . and when that runt comes close enough, I swoop in for the kill!" The King of Thieves cackled, seating himself back on the bed.  
  
Seto stirred.  
  
The world was a blur for a slight moment, and only when it cleared did he bother to take in his new surroundings. His head had a dull ache where he had been knocked on the head. That damn thief. Azure eyes slowly inched over the room, and just as they slowly rolled to the left, piercing violet eyes starred back, causing his breath to hitch in temporary shock.  
  
Bakura backed up and smiled a cat-like smile, "Aw, is the priest afraid?" He absentmindedly began to play with the brunettes hair. Running his fingers through the silky locks and twisting some around his finger.  
  
In his fury, Seto tried to throw a punch but came to a dead stop when he realized that his wrists were bound together in front of him. . . however, his feet were in no such condition and he threw a wild kick at the white- haired boy.  
  
Bakura laughed, nimbly dodging the attack.  
  
The priest was in a rather indecent position now. His right leg had the knee up in the air with the foot flat on the bed and his left leg hung lazily over the edge of the bed.  
  
The thief purred, "Priest, you should know that I can see right up your garbs when you do that." He caressed the other boys cheek, earning a shiver in reply, "I like it. . ."  
  
Cerulean eyes fought to hide all emotion. Right now, thoughts of confusion, hatred, fear, and worry all ran circles around his head and the worst thing that he could do right now was show his enemy his emotions. As long as Bakura didn't know that he was afraid, everything would turn out okay. . . wouldn't it?  
  
Bakura chuckled in a deep tone, "Are you done fighting with yourself? I kind of want to torture you now." Aubergine eyes laughed at Seto's vulnerability, his fear, his confusion. . . apparently it was all evident to this thief.  
  
He could only listen to his heart pound rapidly in his chest as Bakura reached into a sack, "Let the games begin. . ."  
  
- - -  
  
The five remaining Priests paced, pondering what to do next. Although the Pharaoh believed that his crush on Seto was a complete secret, all of his Priests and other nobleman knew about it, and it was no doubt in their minds that most of the villagers had knowledge of it as well.  
  
Mahaado focused all of his mind onto his Millennium Ring, asking it to show him the way to the Millennium Rod. Every time, one small pointer would aim west and this confused the magician greatly.  
  
Yami was beginning to get annoyed, "If it points West then the Rod is in the West!" He slammed a tan fist onto the armrest of his golden throne. The sound of the impact echoing through every hall.  
  
Karim looked to his Pharaoh with sad eyes, "But my Pharaoh, nothing lies in the West. No villages, no kingdoms, only desert. . ."  
  
"No."  
  
All attention turned to the eldest of the priests. His navy eyes were filled with nervousness and worry, "There used to be a village out that way. Kuru Eluna village, also called 'Thief Town'. It is in ruins now, but it would make an excellent hiding place!" His fists clenched as he thought of his son being in that god-forsaken place with that thief doing Ra only knows what to him!  
  
Yami stood, "Then it is settled. Shaada, go get my horse." The bald Priest nodded and darted off to do as asked, "As for everyone else, gather our troops and mount your horses! We will be departing to Kuru Eluna shortly (he'd make an excellent pilot)!" The cleric's looked to one another, all a bit puzzled, "You heard me; MOVE!!!" Shaada scrambled back in.  
  
"My Pharaoh. . ." He bowed his head.  
  
The Pharaoh placed a hand on his forehead to help prevent the on-coming headache, "What is it Shaada?"  
  
"Your horse sir. . . it isn't in the stables." His blue eyes questioned Yami's crimson eyes.  
  
Now it was Yami's turn to feel stupid, "Oh, well, that's because I left it at the Sea Shrine."  
  
After a few anime-style sweat-drops from his nobleman, the Pharaoh decided to ride with Mahaado until they reached the Sea Shrine, and hopefully his horse would still be there. If it was, then Yami would mount his horse and they would head towards the ghost town of thieves. . . all the while, he prayed to all of the gods that his sweet Seto was okay. . .  
  
- - -  
  
(1) - Violet eyes. . . yes boys and girls, Yami Bakura had purple eyes in ancient Egypt. . . kinda takes away some of the 'freaky factor' his glares have. . . poor Baku!  
  
- - -  
  
Well now! I think that this was the longest chapter yet! Awesome! Oh, and Yami changed his clothes when he got back to the palace, in case any of you were wondering. . . anyways, you know the drill! Rate and review! Expect another chapter within two weeks! 


	6. No

1"Ankh Of Despair"  
  
- - -  
  
Ah. . . it wasn't such a long time between updates. -watches plushies make out- that's kinda freaky, lol! Thank you all for reviewing! Tell your friends! I want this to be a popular story! Here is chapter six!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.  
  
- - -   
  
The priest was in the most uncomfortable position that he had ever experienced. His arms were bound at the wrist and then tied to the bed posts above his head while his ankles each had their own bed post. What made things worse was that he had been stripped down and was now laying on his stomach. A cloth lay over his lower half, much to the boys relief.   
  
The thief approached.  
  
In his hand, he clutched a long, black whip. He snapped it in the air, creating a loud 'crack!' for effect. He got what he wanted; a flinch from the brunette that lay before him.  
  
"Who is your master?" The white-haired thief questioned.  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
The whip cracked along his back, breaking the skin and creating a line of scarlet blood which immediately began to run down his sides in small trickles.   
  
"Who is your master?"  
  
"No one."  
  
Again the whip came down.  
  
"Who is your master?!"  
  
Seto cringed and almost whimpered. He knew what would happen if he continued to answer in such a manner, "You are."  
  
"Good boy. . . and you are to obey your master, is that understood?" Bakura smirked, petting his captives sides.  
  
Seto growled at the touch, "No way in Hell!"  
  
The whip crashed down on him. . . but this time it didn't stop. It came down repeatedly, with more force at each blow. Seto couldn't help but scream out in agony. He fought back tears, but they came anyways. He forced himself to surrender.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll obey you!" His cries were short gasps, "Please! Stop!"  
  
The blows ceased to come and Seto listened closely to the sound of the whip being tossed aside. The cloth that once covered his lower half was now removed and thrown to the floor. Bakura's hands ran over the plump skin. He smiled a sick smile, "So beautiful. . . I have a feeling that you will enjoy this. . . my priest."  
  
(A/N: Due to the rating of this story there will NOT be a lemon, sorry! You'll just have to use your imagination!)  
  
- - -  
  
The remaining priests and their Pharaoh rode toward the West. They had made the planned stop at the Sea Shrine, relieved to find that the horse had not gone but a couple steps from where he was originally left. The Pharaoh had mounted his horse quickly, giving no sign that he was going to high-tail it away from the shrine and after the ghost-town of Kuru Eluna. He wanted to get to Seto as soon as he possibly could.  
  
The sounds of the hooves clattering against the soft, sandy ground could be heard, or felt rather, by the riders only. They were silent and the sun was no longer high in the sky. They moved like spirits through the heated desert, their long capes flowing out behind them, almost taking a liquid-like appearance.  
  
Yami rode ahead of them all.  
  
Though the perspiration on their foreheads began to grow abundant, not a single one spoke a word or even made the slightest sign that they didn't like it. This is because they all knew that complaining would get them no where. They were going through a desert and it was a dangerous place. There was no time to stop and rest and there certainly was no good in whining. It would only succeed in drying out your mouth quicker than the sun's rays.  
  
Silently, they rode West.  
  
- - -  
  
The priest sat in a corner on the floor. He was now fully dressed in his usual attire, minus his headpiece - which the priest had immediately noticed was not even there -, and his arms and legs were no longer bound. The thief sat on the bed now, looking over some of the items he had retrieved from the tombs of past Pharaohs.  
  
Seto narrowed his pretty, blue eyes at him, "When they find you, you will be killed for this. Raping a nobleman. . . and a prince at that!" He glared harder, "I may be a priest, but I have royal blood!" He clenched his teeth.  
  
Bakura thought this over for a moment and then smiled. It wasn't his usual 'I'm gonna make you wish you were dead' smile. For once, it appeared genuine. Seto wasn't sure to trust that this was real or if this was a trick.  
  
"You know," the smiling thief began, "You would make a much better Pharaoh than Yami." He pulled a finger to his lips as though he were studying Seto. Seto had gone tense, but said nothing, so Bakura took it that he was listening and continued, "You're taller, stronger, much more intelligent and mature. . ." As he went on, he watched as the priests eyes glaze over in a look which seemed like a realization of sorts. His gaze was now at the floor, a blank look lingering on his face, and the tomb robber decided to finish it off with a compliment, "Plus you are MUCH better looking." He winked when Seto had looked back up.  
  
The thief then went about his business, leaving the Pharaoh's cousin to ponder over what he had been told, 'He is right in some ways. . . I mean, I AM taller and I AM stronger, but. . . Yami is of direct descent. . . the only way that I could possibly become Pharaoh would be if Yami were to perish. . . and that is certainly not something that I want! My duty is to protect my Pharaoh, which I did earlier! It could have been him in this position. . . I have suffered for my Pharaoh, but I do not regret it. I am proud to have done it.' He smiled triumphantly as he won the battle inside his mind.  
  
- - -  
  
Like the description had claimed, Kuru Eluna, the town of thieves, lay in ruins. The stone buildings had crumbled, some were only a pile of rocks and others had but a wall or two remaining. It almost looked as though everyone had just got up and left.  
  
Akunadin remembered the truth.  
  
This was the sight at which the sacrifices were made. Ninety-nine sacrifices were required, yet the entire village was slaughtered. There couldn't be any witnesses. What puzzled Akunadin was how someone could hide out, or possibly even live, in a place like this. They listened tensely to the sound of wandering spirits. The moans and screeches made Isis shiver, but she said nothing. They had to be strong, brave.  
  
Now the hooves made clicks on the ground. Being that this was once inhabited by many people, the ground had been pounded by their feet, making it harden over the years of use.   
  
Yami stopped his horse, extending an arm to halt the others, "Mahaado," His voice was a commanding whisper, "Use the power of your Millennium Ring to find the Millennium Rod and Seto." Though he spoke to the man behind him, he kept his crimson eyes straight ahead as though expecting to see his priest come running.  
  
The ring glowed with a golden light. The horses took off again. This time, Mahaado rode alongside his Pharaoh, taking them wherever the pointer would lead.  
  
- - -  
  
Being that he was the king of thieves, Bakura had sensitive ears that would pick up even the slightest of noises. The sounds of the horses were no different.   
  
Quickly slapping the shackles around his captives wrists and tying the rope to the middle chain, he pulled the priest along. He was going to face the noblemen; they didn't scare him whatsoever! His ka (1) was stronger than their monsters. . . well, perhaps the gods could defeat him, but if his hatred grew stronger, then so would his monster (2).   
  
The priest walked behind him. He played the prisoner role very well. His face was blank and he kept his eyes lowered to the ground, not speaking even once. Bakura took this time to notice how beautiful he looked when the wind rustled his hair or how the golden rings around his waist helped to show his fine, thin, figure.   
  
The Pharaoh wanted him, and the thief now understood why.  
  
"If you stay with me," Bakura began, "I won't harm you anymore, and I will make you the new Pharaoh. You and I can be together." Seto's glazed eyes looked slowly up at him as they stopped walking, Bakura took this as a sign to continue, "Power and power, pride and pride, strength and strength. . ." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Fire," he pointed to himself, "and ice." He pointed to Seto.  
  
Seto's heart pounded in his chest, his face looking a bit flustered, 'What do I do? No, the answer is obvious! I must fulfill my duties! To protect the Pharaoh and to serve the people! That is what I was born to do!'  
  
Frowning, the bandit king decided that more persuasion was needed, "Would you rather live in total luxury, with gold and jewels and servants with ultimate power and me as your dominant lover. . . or would you rather kneel at your YOUNGER cousins feet." He turned to peer down the road. He could hear them coming closer, "Face it Seto, you are far greater than that child will ever be. You don't get the respect that you deserve."  
  
With that, the horses and their rider came into view. No one spoke, no one hollered, no one insulted. . . they were silent until the horses stood within five feet of the tomb robber.  
  
In turn, the Pharaoh and his clerics dismounted from their horses and stood.  
  
"Thief," Yami began in his 'official-sounding' tone, "Release the priest at once. He has done nothing to you. . . he has nothing that you want." His teeth and fists clenched.  
  
Bakura chuckled, "Of course 'my Pharaoh' (3), I'll let your priest go." He turned around, untying the rope and releasing Seto's arms from the shackles that held them. Bakura then stepped aside. If Seto tried to leave with them, he'd just grab the priest and yank him back before he could go.  
  
Yami looked leery and so Mahaado stepped forward with him.  
  
The Pharaoh grabbed Seto's wrist, "It's alright Seto. . . we're here now. Let's go back to the palace Seto."   
  
But Seto didn't budge from that spot.  
  
"Seto? Are you alright?" Yami looked puzzled, Bakura looked amused.  
  
In an instant, Seto swung the arm that his Pharaoh held, sending Yami flying to the ground. The other priests rushed to his aid.  
  
Fierce, blue eyes looked down into scarlet ones. His face frozen at a frown. The ice prince stood still.  
  
"Seto," Yami whispered, "Why did you do that?" He stood to his feet and grabbed his cousins wrist again, "Let's go Seto!" His voice was demanding now.  
  
Again, Seto flung him to the ground and as the group of six looked at him in confusion, he said only one thing.  
  
"No."  
  
- - -  
  
(1) ka - ka is the spirit monster that resides within a persons ba (body). These spirit monsters are what the people in ancient Egypt dueled with (they also used stone tablets and a primitive form of the duel disk).  
  
(2) if his hatred grew stronger, than so would his monster - in the Egyptian story arc, it is told that when a persons hatred becomes strong, then their monster grows in both size and strength. In other words, Bakura's ka, Diabound, is built on hate.  
  
(3) 'my Pharaoh' - in the anime, Bakura calls the Pharaoh 'my Pharaoh' like all of the others, but he means it as an insult. Kind of like if someone was ordering you around and you said "yes your highness." Think of it as sarcasm.  
  
- - -  
  
Yay! That was a quick update! Keep reviewing! Ja ne! 


	7. I don't like you, I love you

1"Ankh Of Despair"

Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Has it been a month?? I don't really know. I somewhat have an excuse for taking so long! I started school not too long ago and I just got the first five Yu-Gi-Oh graphic novels in English! I HIGHLY recommend them! They have all of the original names and original content! A pure translation! On with chapter seven!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.

The Pharaoh's thin, black eyebrows turned up to the sky in confusion. The priests and priestess had taken small steps back as though their comrade were possessed by some kind of evil spirit. . . and in a sense he was. Seto was being controlled by the demon called jealousy.

"I'm not going back with you Yami." Seto's eyes narrowed further, a smirk creeping to his lips.

Yami's lips parted in surprise, "What? Seto?"

"The only I shall return to the palace is with myself as Pharaoh!" He clenched his teeth, placing curled-up fists on his hips, "Do you understand now, Yami?? You are going to DIE, right here, right now, and since I am the only one left of royal blood, I will take your place as Pharaoh!!!" He threw his head back as his deep laughter echoed off of remaining walls.

Pharaoh Yami's eye twitched in both confusion and fear at his cousin's sudden change in heart, 'This couldn't be possible! Seto was always so loyal to the kingdom. The only way he could have changed so suddenly would be if someone had brainwashed him or. . . that's it!' He blinked, releasing himself from his thoughts, and turned toward Bakura, "BAKURA!! YOU are controlling him! Release him this instant!!"

Bakura chuckled, "Oh my Pharaoh, I'm not controlling your priest at all!" He casually pointed to Seto, "As you can see, he HAS his rod. . . there is no possible way for me to control him." He grinned, folding his arms back across his chest, watching approvingly as the Pharaoh began to sweat.

Yami snapped his head back to Seto, "Seto! I know that he has done something to make you deny me! I know that this isn't your fault!"

"Save it for Hell, Yami!" Seto cut into the Pharaoh's pleads, his anger dripping thickly from his voice, "He may be an insane, sick, thief," With each description, Yami Bakura's smile melted into a frown, Seto took no notice, "But he helped me to realize that I don't get the respect that I deserve! I'm stronger than you, taller than you, smarter than you, and quite honestly more like Pharaoh material than you!" He pulled out the Millennium Rod.

The other priests stepped forward to protect their Pharaoh, but Yami held out his left arm, "No. This is between my cousin and I. Do not interfere, no matter what." The others backed off, worry written across their faces. Dropping his arm back to his side lazily, Yami approached his much-taller cousin.

When they were almost touching, Yami stopped. Like many times that day, Ruby met Sapphire, both in an intense glare, "Seto," His voice nothing but serious now, "Perhaps you are taller and perhaps you are stronger. . . but a good Pharaoh does not know the meaning of jealousy."

Seto pursed his lips, "I'm not jealous. . . I'm angry! My father had to live in your father's shadow! Now our fathers are dead. . ." Akunadin flinched, but no one saw, "and here we are, repeating the actions of them. You as Pharaoh and I as your shadow! You view me as an underling!"

Yami's lips trembled, "No Seto!! I don't see you in that way!" His voice was a pleading cry, "You are my cousin, Seto! You're an excellent priest! You're tall and handsome and. . ." He looked to t he flattened sand beneath his feet, sighed loudly, and look up to Seto, a confident glint in his eyes, "Seto, no matter what you do, no matter what you say, I will always love you. I don't mean as a cousin. . . I mean as a partner. You are MY priest. . . forever. . . but if you wish to do away with me, than so be it. I will wait for you in the afterlife. I will be with you, even if I have to wait an eternity." He stared into his cousins eyes, his voice had been laced with an unmatchable sincerity.

During this speech, Seto's jaw had dropped, parting his lips ever so slightly. He stepped back, creating a gap between he and his cousin. Yami looked bigger now than he had ever looked before. The priest lowered his eyes to the ground and shut them.

Akunadin's sweat began to bead on his forehead. All his life, he had wanted for his son to be the Pharaoh. He had made a wish on the Millennium Eye for Seto to rule Egypt. So why was this happening? He could kill the Pharaoh! He could control the most powerful empire in all of the land!

"Yami. . . I knew that you. . . liked me. . ."

"No Seto, I don't like you."

Seto's head shot up, devastation in his blue orbs.

Yami's eyes shone of amusement, "I love you."

Tears spilled over from both sets of eyes, each edging towards the other, ending in an embrace that seemed eternal.

Bakura's draw might as well have fell to the sand, he was in utter shock at this display! How had the Pharaoh done that? He growled angrily and was about to advance towards the two, when he caught a glimpse of the look on Akunadin's face. They locked eyes and the thief smiled, his violet orbs drifting towards the Pharaoh and his priest.

Seto fell to his knees, kissing Yami's feet, "I'm sorry, my Pharaoh, for turning against you in such a manner. I hope that you can find it within your loving heart to forgive me."

Yami's eyebrows turned upward in sorrow and pity, "Seto," he knelt in front of the kneeling cleric, "There is no need to be formal or ask for my forgiveness. I care about you very much. This is the fault of that thief. . ." He stood quickly, looking into the direction in which the bandit kind stood. The eyes of each of his clerics followed, all widening in shock.

Bakura had slipped away.

Isis, Mahaado, Karim, and Shaada all clenched their fists, eyes darting about, tension rising. They surrounded Yami and Seto, their backs towards them protectively.

Akunadin stood away from them. The hood of his garment shadowed his eyes, a smile that matched Bakura's was plastered across his lips.

"Akunadin! Come quickly! We must protect the Pharaoh!" Isis scolded the elder priest, though she spoke with a certain confusion that was shared by the other five.

"I don't think so Isis," Akunadin sneered, taking Isis aback, "This is your chance, Seto. . . your chance to become the almighty Pharaoh. Come on now, my son, fulfill your destiny!" He outstretched a hand, but did not expect it to be taken.

Seto, who had gotten to his feet, was now clutching at his heart, "Your son?!?! How can you say such a thing when you know that my father passed away! In fact, he was killed in this very village. . ." he strained to hide the emotions felt by his resurfacing memories. Yami held his hand, giving it a loving squeeze every few seconds.

Akunadin tilted his head up, showing his eyes. Those eyes which were no longer so soft and kind, "No Seto. When I received the Millennium Eye, you looked upon me as though I were a monster. I told your mother to tell you that I had been killed. I didn't want you to have a monster as a father, Seto. It was best for you as a child to go fatherless than to have me." A single silver tear fell from his cheek, but it was quickly wiped away, "This is why you must do what I wished for you to do! Kill your cousin and control the throne! It is what you are destined to do!"

The four remaining priests turned to Seto, the urgency of the missing thief no longer remembered.

"What will you do Seto?" Mahaado's eyes studied the younger boy intently.

Seto took one hesitant step forward and Akunadin grinned like a madman. . . then the youngest of the priests stepped back, earning a frustrated look from his father, "No. Here is someone who cares about me enough to not worry about my rebellion." He said confidently, referring to Yami, who smiled, "And you. . . you are a man that faked his death so that his son would not have a 'monster' as a father. You never were a monster, Akunadin. . . you always had such a kind heart. . . but perhaps that was all an act as well." Seto smiled a genuine smile.

Isis smiled softly, "I believe that a return to the palace is in order."

"Yes," Yami agreed, "We should get going, the sun has begun to set. Akunadin. A punishment is in store for your rebellion. Seto has been forgiven, but you are another story. Seto, do you accept my decision?"

Seto blinked his eyes in confusion and shock. Was Yami asking for HIS approval? "You are the Pharaoh. . . do as you wish." The look on Yami's face told him that his answer had not been good enough, "He is a cruel man and deserves any punishment that he may receive."

Yami smiled, "Well then, let's get going! I'm starving!"

Each mounted his own horse, except Akunadin, who had to ride with Mahaado so he wouldn't try to escape. Seto mounted the horse with Yami, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, bringing their bodies together.

They rode off towards the palace. . .

IMPORTANT: I have a few ideas for this story, help me pick one! My first idea was for this to be the very last chapter. My other idea (which I happen to like more) would be to tie this into the present-day characters (my exact idea was to have this be a dream that ALL of the main characters experience. It would be kind of like a memory dream for Seto and Yami. . . wouldn't that be neat?). If you all have any other ideas, either e-mail them to me or post them in your review. Please give details on your ideas though so that I can work with them! If you would like one of MY ideas, please tell me, I can't decide!

Sorry that it took me so long to update! I have had a TON of homework and have been reading my manga and playing with my Yu-Gi-Oh SIMS!! (to get them, go to google and type in Jackass SIMS. You should get a website that has the Yu-Gi-Oh skins. . . it will tell you how to get them into your SIMS game.) I've also had severe writer's block on both of my stories!

I hope that I will update again very soon (if you all want this story to continue) but I will not make any guarantees. Rate and review! Ja ne!


	8. Last Night I had A Dream

1"Ankh Of Despair"

Yes, I decided to make the starting chapter of the next part of Ankh Of Despair just to see how many people actually like the idea of this coming into present times. Enjoy chapter eight.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the plot of this story.

NOTES: /typing/ = hikari to yami and typing= yami to hikari. Thoughts and memories are in italics. I think that you can figure out the rest. This applies to the rest of the story (if there is more).

The Muto's sat around their small, round dinner table, gobbling up eggs, toast, bacon. . . things of that sort. Yugi and his grandfather excitedly discussed new games that were coming out soon. Yami, however, didn't join in on this conversation. Instead, the former Pharaoh picked at his food, not feeling much like eating.

It had been strange living like a mortal. Yami was used to being a spirit. Somehow, the Millennium spirits from the Puzzle and Ring were freed so that they no longer used their hikaris as hosts.

After a few moments of chatter, an odd silence fell over the three of them and two pairs of violet eyes stared curiously at Yami. Yugi's ancient ancestor took no notice of this for he was lost in his thoughts, absentmindedly mixing up all of the food on his plate.

Yugi blinked his large, violet eyes multiple times, his confusion clearly written on his features, "Would you like to share what's on your mind Yami?"

The former Pharaoh appeared to snap back to reality when the young boy voiced his name, "What? Oh. . . I'm not thinking of anything in particular. I was thinking about nothing actually." He lied, flashing a fake smile to secure his false words.

Yugi arched a thin eyebrow, not buying the answer from his darker half, "Wow. You sure do seem to concentrate on 'nothing' a lot." The hikari's eyes showed worry, "You've been acting like this all morning! Whatever it is that it bothering you certainly isn't nothing." He placed a loving hand on Yami's shoulder, "I really wish you would tell me what's wrong." Removing his hand, Yugi picked up his empty plate and headed for the sink, his grandfather doing the same.

Yami was left alone to his thoughts. . . for awhile at least. He knew that Yugi wasn't going to just let it go. The hikari could always sense when something was wrong and the moment that the issue was explained to him, he would try to solve it, stopping only after the job was done. It was nice to know that the young boy cared so much, but he was somewhat 'over helpful'.

/Yami, I hope that you know I'm going to keep asking you what's wrong./ Yugi broke his darker-half's thoughts by speaking to him through their mind link.

Yes, yes. . . I know.The former Pharaoh chuckled lightly to himself at little Yugi's persistence. He had actually been expecting the little one to talk to him secretly at any moment. Turning around, he could see the younger boys eyes in a daze due to the fact that he was lost in his own mind, waiting for his yami to speak again.

Instead, Yami stood, pushing his chair under the table and heading towards the stairs.

/Yami, wait for me in my room. I need to talk to you about something. . . It's something about me, I promise./ Yugi had added the last bit to ensure that his Yami wouldn't avoid him in fear that he would be pestered for some answers.

The taller Yugi stepped inside, taking a seat on the bed that rested against the far wall. He looked about the room, taking in the duel monsters posters. Most of them were advertisements for tournaments. Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Kaiba Corp. Grand Prix. . . all in which they fought rigorous battles. He caught himself staring at the Battle City poster.

Upon it was Seto Kaiba himself holding the Obelisk card high above his head, white coat flared out, his hair rustled about his head as though the wind were blowing strongly when the photo were taken. A holographic picture of Obelisk loomed in the background, the words Battle City overlapping it at the top. Small writing at the bottom stated requirements as well as rules and regulations.

It wasn't the sun reflecting off of the foil background or the large, white print at the very top that had caught his eye. It was Seto Kaiba. He seemed to be everywhere Yugi and his friends went.

In Duelist Kingdom, they ran into him multiple times and Yami dueled him atop Pegasus' castle for the fate of Grandpa and Mokuba. Seto cheated his way to victory, something that Yami would have never thought the boy would do. He mused at how much Seto Kaiba really loved his little brother. In the castle, after the elder Kaiba had lost, a sharp pain had surged through the hearts of both Yami and Yugi, something that was, once again, unexpected. The battle turned into not only a fight for his grandfather's soul, but for the souls of Seto and Mokuba as well.

Then it was on to Battle City. Not much action between himself and Seto this time. Only a duel at the very end. He _had_ saved Tea during the duel between little Yugi and Joey though. At the end, when Seto had gone missing and the others escaped in the helicopter, Yami recalled how hard it was to hold back the tears he held as the tower erupted in flames.

During the Kaiba Corp. Grand Prix, they dueled with one of Seto's rival's little brother. There wasn't much special about it, except that Seto was probably rooting the duel king on towards victory against the little boy.

Yami smiled. He loved the memories, they came to him often in dreams.

Dreams.

Last night, he had dreamed of something that had no explanation. It were five millennia ago in Egypt and he were Pharaoh and Seto was a priest. . . a very young and handsome priest at that. He had a crush on the boy, though he were his cousin. . . '_Could this be a memory from my past?'_

The door shut, snapping him out of his thoughts. Little Yugi made sure that the door was locked before taking a seat beside his ancient ancestor.

"Yami?" His big, purple eyes looked into the wise eyes of the former spirit, "I had this really weird dream last night."

Yami's heart beat slightly faster, partially stunned that they had both been getting strange dreams, _'perhaps there is something wrong with the air in this house. . . '_

"It was about you and Kaiba."

"What?" His heart nearly skipped a beat. He and Kaiba? Could Yugi have had the same dream? No, no. . . that was impossible.

"It was back in ancient Egypt or something and you were the pharaoh and I think that Kaiba was a priest. . . your cousin even! But you didn't care, you ha-"

"Had a crush on him. . . in love with him even and Bakura kidnaped him and I had to rescue him along with the other priests. . ." His voice was a hushed whisper, his hikari's jaw edging open with each new word.

Yugi looked down at his hands, which he commenced in twisting up in the bed sheets, "We had the same dream. . . is that even possible?" His eyes drifted back up to the face of the Pharaoh.

"Well, when you think about everything else that has happened to us, I suppose that it is." His attempt at humor worked, seeing as it brought a smile to the lips of his distraught hikari, "I need you to promise me something Yugi."

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you won't speak of this to the others."

"I will if you tell me one thing."

"I'm almost afraid to know the question."

"Do you like Seto Kaiba?"

Yami turned away, looking out the window and pursing his lips, "As a friend? Yes. As a lover. . ." He sighed and his eyes met with Yugi's, "I don't know him well enough to answer that."

"So then there is a possibility?"

"I guess so, Yugi."

Yugi smiled ever-so-slightly and gave his Yami's hand a squeeze, "Well listen, I promised Joey and the others that we'd all hang out at the arcade today. You wanna come? It'll take your mind off of this. It'd do my own mind a favor to. I can't seem to get those images of him and Bakura out of my head."

"Seto and Bakura? Doing what?" Yami tilted his head in confusion. Yugi only blushed and innocently looked up at the ceiling. This turned the former Pharoah's cheeks a bright scarlet, "Oh, yes, that." He laughed nervously and cleared his throat, "I really think that we should be getting to that arcade now!"

Yugi smiled and nodded, pulling out some clothing. The disturbing images in his head were replaced with images of Yami in Seto's arms, the two bearing smiles and blushes. He secretly hoped that the two would find each other's love in this generation.

Okay, so that was that. Did you like it? I COULD continue on this, but I'm not sure yet because I do not know if anyone will read it. It would still be Yami/Seto with Seto as the uke (yay!). I hope that you all would like for me to continue this. Rate and review!


	9. Hello, My Pharaoh

1"Ankh Of Despair"

- - -

Yay! I'm so happy that people like it so much! It would be great if you all could review for each new chapter, I only update because I have so many readers. If I only get one or two reviews for a chapter, it makes me want to postpone the updating even more, just because I think that only a couple people are reading it. I LOVE feedback! On with chapter nine!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I own the plot of this story.

NOTES: /typing/ hikari to yami or yami to hikari. (I had to change it because two slashes in a row wasn't showing up. . . stupid disappearing symbols.)

- - -

Seto Kaiba wasn't going to work today. He had woken up much too late to even think about going in. His alarm had gone off, yet he didn't even hear it. How had he not heard such an annoying chirp when it had been the same for years? Seto sat on his bed, rubbing his head in a puzzled, and partially disgusted, manner. Not only had he slept in, but the cause for this odd change was at the fault of a rather awkward dream. Sure he had had some pretty strange dreams about his stepfather and sometimes even Yugi and the others were in them, but never had he had one so. . . utterly disturbing.

He heaved a heavy sigh as a cook called 'breakfast'. He looked at the clock again, as though it were the object of his troubles and that it would glare back just as he did. Finding no argument from it, he stood from his bed and stumbled out into the hallway, receiving odd looks from a wide-eyed Mokuba.

"Seto? What are you doing at home? Aren't you supposed to be at work? Are you sick Seto? Is everything okay? Are you busy Se-"

The elder Kaiba put his index finger over his littler brothers' lips to silence his constant questioning, "I slept late. Perhaps I forgot to set the alarm." When this received not even the slightest reaction, he smiled lightly, "I won't be going to work today."

"Woooooooooohoooooooo!! Seto's stayin' home today!" Mokuba jumped up and down, giggling in a fit of excitement, and hugged his taller brother. Bounding down the stairs, he waved his arms about, yelling, "Seto's not going to work! Seto's not going to work!" In a very sing-song tone.

Seto took his time going downstairs, his mind still clouded with the memories of that dream. The way that Yami had. . . Seto shook his head. It all seemed so real. His thoughts drifted to that Ishtar woman's constant talk of the Priest and Pharaoh of the past. How he himself were priest and Yami were Pharaoh. "Her ridiculous jabber must have gone to my head." He shook his head in an amused manner while a smile played upon his lips.

"You gonna eat, big brother?" Mokuba shrill voice called up to him.

"Coming!" He quickened his pace. Apparently his musing had caused him to come to a dead halt. He entered the kitchen, being sure to paste a perfectly content expression on his face to keep his young brother from questioning.

As they ate, Seto began to muse to himself yet again, _'Heh, good thing Mokuba can't read minds.' _He nearly chuckled out loud, but caught himself and shoveled another fork-load of egg into his mouth. _'If he were to see the images in my head, he'd probably say something like "Seto, yo-" '_

"You're perverted!" His brother stuck out his tongue and giggled loudly as Seto's mouth burst open in a shower of chewed-up egg white.

"What?!"

"Hehehe, don't get so worked up big brother! I'm sure that you're not **really** perverted." He shrugged his shoulders and casually picked up a piece of bacon.

"You had best have a good explanation as to what possessed you to say that!" Seto was outraged, yet he had to fight the urge to blush. There was no way that Mokuba knew what he was thinking! There was just no way in Hell!

He giggled again, "I just had a funny dream where you were bein' nasty." Seto's face looked distorted, "Aww! Don't feel bad Seto! Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura were bein' nasty too. **Especially** Yami Bakura." His eyes opened wide and he blatantly shivered.

In a rush of worry and embarrassment, Seto lunged across the table, grabbing his bewildered little brother by the collar of his pajamas, "What did he do Mokuba?! What did thief Bakura do?!"

Mokuba looked as though he'd seen a ghost, "Well, he. . . wait. How did **you** know that Yami Bakura was a thief?"

Resting back in his rightful chair, Seto had officially lost his appetite. He pushed his plate away and ran a hand through his hair, "This can't be real. There is just no fuc-"

"Language." Mokuba warned.

Seto rolled his eyes, "There is just no **freaking** way that this can possibly be real!!" He stood, slamming his hands down on the table, startling a few maids, "I will not believe that we had the same dream! I refuse!!!" He stormed out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Mokuba by himself to decide whether or not he believed it.

- - -

(scene switch)

"Hey Yuge, you wanna remind me why we're goin' to Kaiba's house again?"

Yugi sighed, "We're going to see if Mokuba would like to join us at the arcade. He's a cool kid and he's our friend. Just because he's Seto Kaiba's brother doesn't mean that you shoulder give him the cold shoulder."

Joey sighed, rolling his eyes, "Fine, whatever. I'm just really not in the mood to see moneybags today. Or ever again, really."

Yugi shook his head and giggled a bit, "Well, we won't be staying there long. Only long enough to ask Mokuba and take him with us. We still have to pick up Bakura and his Yami over at their place."

Joey arched an eyebrow, "Yami Bakura is coming?"

Yugi nodded and everyone turned from each other (except Yami Yugi and Yugi) and blushed, their faces contorted.

"What's the matter?" Yugi chimed in, "If he gives us any trouble, my Yami will put him in his place!"

"Can't we just tell Bakura that we changed our minds so that we **don't** have to pick them up?" Tea looked uneasy.

"Do you all have something against Bakura now?" Yugi frowned.

"Well, I don't know about those guys, but I had the weirdest dream last night." Tristan began, "It was back in ancient Egypt or something," This part made Yami Yugi's heart skip a beat, but Tristan continued, "and Yami Bakura was, like, a thief and stuff, and Kaiba was a priest and. . . they did some pretty funky stuff together." He cringed, "I don't really wanna go into detail." He looked to the others to see what they had to say, but received only gaping mouths and wide eyes.

"Dude!!" Joey yelled, "I had pretty much the same dream! Yami was there too! He was the Pharaoh and he liked Kaiba or somethin'!" He shivered, "I felt like I was gonna hurl!" He patted Yami, who was frowning quite a bit, on the back in a friendly manner, "I'm glad he isn't really like that! I'd have to kick his ass for bein' a fag!"

Barely resisting the urge to kill Joey, Yami looked to Tea, who had yet to give out her reason for being against Bakura, however he felt as though her reason were the same as the others, "And you, Tea. You had the same dream?" She nodded, pulling a sigh from the former Pharaoh, "Then we all had the same dream."

For a long while, they walked along to their destination in total silence. No one looked at each other, their eyes stayed in the directed in which they traveled. Each was either lost in his or her own thoughts or pondering what one of the others could be thinking about. Once they had reached the Kaiba Mansion, the uneasiness of the cold silence had been lifted and everyone felt relief wash over them.

Yugi stepped forward and rang the doorbell, prepared to smile brightly when someone answered.

The door swung open, revealing a relatively pissed Seto Kaiba, "I TOLD YOU! I AM **NOT** COMING IN TO WORK TO-" He blinked a few times, "Oh. . . it's **you**." His eyes had unintentionally locked with Yami's. He felt as though it were impossibly to blink or look away, and so his stood there, staring and probably looking pretty stupid.

"Who is it Seto?" Mokuba approached his brother soon after he had heard the yelling of his brother cease mid-word. He looked at the group that stood outside, "Oh, hey Yugi! Hey Joey, Tristan, Tea. . ." He giggled and blushed when his eyes locked onto the darker Yugi, and in a mocking voice, he said, "Hello, my Pharaoh." and erupted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Yugi and the others took a step back, their faces struck with horror at the seeming coincidence that had just occurred. Yami and Seto blushed, both understanding the meaning, or possible meaning, of the younger boys joke, yet each not knowing that the other boy understood.

Yugi cleared has throat, "Um, well. . . we came to ask if Mokuba would like to come to the arcade with us." He grinned brightly, just as he had planned and Mokuba's face lit up.

"Who all is going?" Seto asked cooly, sounding like a parent.

"Well," Yugi began again, "It'll be me, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and the two Bakura's."

"Both of them? Even the psychopath?" He took a small step back as though the former thief would jump out at him at any given moment.

"Don't worry moneybags! The munchkin is safe with us! If that crazy albino tries anything, we'll kick his keister!" His held his right fist high in the air, a determined look playing upon his face.

An annoying tone broke in, turning a few heads to look for the source. Tea dug through her purse, retrieving her cell phone and flipping it open, "Hello?" A pause, "Oh, hey Bakura! . . . oh, you're his yami?" A longer pause, yet the sound of the tomb robbers voice came to the ears of the others in a muffled form, "What? Why?" She looked to the others as she listened to what sounded like an irritated yami, "Well, I'll ask him, okay? . . . I can't force him to go! . . . but-!"

She sighed, placing the phone back into her purse, "We need to bring Seto as well."

"Ha! No way in Hell." Seto folded his arms as if to say 'You can't make me!'

"Aww! Come on Kaiba! It'll be fun!" Yugi smiled nervously.

Truth was, the whole group found it disturbing that a disgruntled yami like Bakura's would request the presence of Seto Kaiba. They, however, didn't find it so surprising. It brought the disgusting images from the other night back into their minds, cause teeth to clench and bodies to shiver.

"Mokuba may go, but if he returns with a single scratch on his body, it'll be your ass Yami!" He blushed when Yami smirked and turned bright scarlet. The others giggled. Seto threw up his hands, "For Ra's sake! Get your minds out of the gutter!"

Everyone came to a halt. Yami raised an eyebrow, "Ra's sake?"

The door slammed shut and Mokuba kicked at the cement walkway, "I guess that we should be going now, right?"

"No, Mokuba, we have to convince your brother to go." Tea chewed at a hangnail.

"Why?" Mokuba tilted his head slightly.

Tea stopped chewing, "Because that schizo threatened to hurt Bakura if we didn't bring him!"

"Why would he want my brot-" He stopped, blushing again and shivering a bit.

"No, not for. . . what are you thinking?" Te'a and the others got curious now. The whole time the two groups had been speaking as though everyone knew of this dream.

"You see, Seto and I both had the exact same dream last night and well. . . Yami Bakura did some things to Seto that I'd rather not talk about!"

"Oh gods," Yami Yugi slapped his hand to his own forehead, "How many people had this dream?! It's embarrassing!!!"

Tea broke in, "He said that he wanted to talk to him about something important. He sounded pretty worked up."

Yugi sighed, "Well, I guess that means we're dragging Kaiba along whether he likes it or not."

/Yugi. . . I really don't like this./

/I know. . . I wonder how many people had this dream./

/What if everyone in Domino did?! Or worse, what if everyone in the entire world saw my affair with that priest?!?!/

/I don't know, I don't know. . . What can we possibly do???/

- - -

And I'll stop the chapter right there. This will be the longest chapter I have written in my fanfiction career-thingy! Go me!! I hope that I wasn't too repetitive. I started to question myself as I was writing this. I was like "They're driving around." But then I thought, "When they're all talking about this, who's driving?" and "What kind of car would hold 8 people in Japan?" So then I came up with "Okay, they're walking from place to place." But that turned into, "But if they're walking, why can't the Bakura's just meet them there?" and "Why didn't they just call and ask Mokuba?" Well, I never answered those questions, so if the plot makes no since, then get over it! Lol. Okay, now that I'm done ranting, please, please **PLEASE** rate and review!!! Love you all (in a sisterly way)!

Keep checking back for chapter ten!!


	10. Fate's Magic Is At Work Here

1"Ankh Of Despair"

- - -

Look at all of the pretty reviews! I love reviews! I don't care if they only have two words in them! A review is a review, and good reviews make me feel great! I hope to surpass the number of reviews that I got for my story "Love is a Battlefield". Wish me luck and keep reviewing! Enjoy chapter ten!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the plot. Get it? Got it? Good.

NOTE: In a review, someone asked what koi meant. It means "lover" in Japanese.

- - -

Mokuba had disappeared into the house once more. The sound of his brother's voice could be heard. It was obvious that the two were in an argument about going to the arcade.

"Man," Joey stretched his arms, "Why does Kaiba gotta be so stubborn? It's only Bakura."

"Correction," Yami faced him, "It's **yami** Bakura, and that is nothing to be so easy about." He turned back towards the door, "We all know how he can be. You'd get worked up too if you had that kind of dream and then all of a sudden he wanted to talk to you. Well, I think you'd get worked up even if you **didn't** have the dream."

"Yeah. . ." Joey agreed, "But still, we'll all be right there. That crazy guy wouldn't do anything with so many people standing around, would he?"

"You guys," Yugi began, "Let's not start jumping to conclusions. We don't really know if Bakura's yami is planning to do anything at all. Maybe he really **does** just want to talk to Kaiba."

The door opened, claiming their attention, "Well," Mokuba began, "Seto is changing his clothes. He'll be out in a minute." He grinned triumphantly.

"You mean he's **actually** going?" Tristan stood there, completely amazed.

"Yup!" Mokuba chirped.

Joey scratched his head, "How in the world did you convince him to come?"

Mokuba chuckled, "It was easy!" he folded his arms and closed his eyes, "I just did the 'but big brother, you never do anything with me!' act and the puppy eyes." He did his best puppy eyes to give them a demonstration and then giggled, "Works every time!"

"You're a conniving little boy." Seto was now outside with them, trying to hide the grin that was forming on his lips while shaking his head at his younger brother. He had changed into a silk, long-sleeved, navy shirt and his all-too-familiar black, leather pants. Surprisingly enough, he didn't have any of his trademarked coats on, "Well, let's get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get this over with.

"Aw moneybags!" Joey taunted, "You know you want to spend all day with us!"

"I'd rather be gagged with a moldy sock."

"That can be arranged."

"I'd like to see you try."

"That a challenge?"

"Alright, alright!" Yugi broke in, "Stop the fighting! We don't need you two going at it all day! We want to have fun!" His chest rose and fell from being out of breath. It was clear that Yugi wasn't a yeller too often.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Kaiba began looking around, "Where's the car?"

"Oh," Tea began, "We're walking." She smiled in a friendly manner.

Kaiba sighed and held Mokuba's hand, "I suppose we had best get going then."

- - -

"I don't really see why you need to talk to him yami. It's not like he knows about it." Bakura twisted his index finger up in his hair.

"Oh come on, I'm not really going to **talk** to him!" He grinned wickedly, "I'm sure that we can both agree that we got pretty fired up from that dream."

Bakura blushed fiercely, "Goodness yami! You know that I don't swing that way! Besides, I'm not even **half** the pervert that you are!"

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes, "Oh please, I heard you take that cold shower this morning!"

Bakura's eyes darted around the room in fake innocence, "What on earth would make you think it was a _cold_ shower?" He placed his hands on his hips, trying to be the decent one of the two.

"Perhaps the fact that you kept saying 'cold, cold, cold'. Or maybe when you started saying 'Tea pole dancing, Tea pole dancing'." He raised an eyebrow waiting for a response. "Come on, hikari. We both know full well that no one but Yugi gets off to Tea pole dancing."

"Okay fine! The dream was hot!" He pursed his lips while his yami smirked, "But I wouldn't even **dream** of having sex with Kaiba!"

The former tomb robber looked toward the ceiling, appearing deep in thought, "Well technically you already have. You see, you are kind of like the reincarnation of me, and in that dream, I had sex with Kaiba, which means that in an awkward since, you dreamed about having sex with Kaiba." He nodded, seemingly satisfied with his conclusion.

"Whatever. . ." Bakura began to tidy the living room up, "You're such a pig! If my father comes home and sees what a mess you make, he'll have a fit!"

"That's why I have you. You clean everything up so that I don't have to!"

"You're an ass."

"But you like that."

"Yeah. . ."

The doorbell rang and Bakura stopped his arranging, "Are _you_ going to get that, or is that my job too?"

Yami Bakura looked thoughtful again, "Yes, it is your job, but I'm feeling rather generous today!" He hopped up off of the couch and steadily made his way towards the front door, opening it, "Hello?"

Outside, Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Mokuba, and Kaiba all greeted him. The thief eyed the tallest of the bunch, and then stood aside, "Come on in."

Bakura was still cleaning things up when the others entered. He stopped his work once again, "Oh! Hello all!" He noticed Kaiba among the bunch, "Well, it's always nice to see another face in the group!" He smiled brightly, returning to what he was doing.

Kaiba snorted at Bakura's comment. He wasn't part of this pathetic group. "What do you want?" He asked a certain albino that couldn't keep his eyes off of the brunette, "I got dragged all the way over here because of you and your so-called important talk that you supposedly need to have with me."

Without saying a word, yami Bakura waved a finger, motioning for the CEO to follow him.

The others stayed in the living room.

"This is a nice place you got here, Bakura!" Yugi looked around in awe at his surroundings, "You sure do a good job of taking care of it!"

"Yeah," Joey cut in, "If you ever go on a cleaning spree, come over to my place!" He and everyone else laughed.

"WHAT?!?! YOU HAD THE SAME DREAM?!?!" The sound of Kaiba's voice rang through every room.

Yami jumped up as Kaiba stormed back into the living room, "He had the same dream, Seto?"

Bakura's heart sped up, "You mean that you dreamt about it too, Kaiba? About being in ancient Egypt and my yami. . . well, um. . ."

"Woah," Mokuba blushed, "Looks like everyone has seen my brother in the nude now!"

Kaiba began to cough wildly, his eyes open wide at his little brother's comment, "Don't you **ever** say something like that again, Mokuba! Am I understood?!"

Mokuba nodded, his bottom lip trembling, and sat beside his older brother, hugging him tightly.

Yami held his forehead, "So let me get this straight, everyone in this room dreamt about the exact same thing?"

Yami Bakura entered the room and burst out laughing, "Wouldn't it be something if all of Domino had the exact same dream?" He laughed some more, "I can see it in the headlines now!" and in a mocking voice, he shrieked, "Citizens' dreams haunted by Seto Kaiba raped in a skirt!" He held onto his stomach as he erupted with another round of laughter.

Kaiba looked around the room and then growled at Yami, "This is all your fault."

"What?! How could this possibly be **my** fault?!"

"Somehow it is. I just know it."

"You know nothing! I have nothing to do with this!"

"You were in the dream."

"You were in the dream, too! So was Bakura!"

There was a long pause, and then, "It's still your fault."

Bakura stood beside his yami and whispered into his ear, "Do you know how this happened?"

Yami Bakura nodded and spoked through their mind link, /Fate's magic is at work here./

- - -

Yeah, lots of dialogue in this chapter, and it wasn't very long, but you'll live! I haven't been doing many cliffies, but those are on the way! I will be getting to the action as soon as I remember where I was going with this! Rate and review!


	11. My Thief and I

1"Ankh Of Despair"

- - -

I am so happy to get so many reviews! Continue to read and review and please get others to read my story as well! I also would like for everyone to at least take a look at my other fiction! For this story, I would like to get more reviews than my other story "Love is a Battlefield". Now for a quick note.

LEARN SOME JAPANESE: 'Uke' comes from the Japanese word 'ukeru' meaning 'to receive'. 'Seme' comes from the Japanese word 'semeru' meaning 'to attack'. In general, when used in shounen-ai (boy-love) fanfiction, a uke is the submissive partner and the seme is the dominant partner. I hope that this clears it up for anyone! Don't feel stupid! I didn't know these words at first either! If I ever use a Japanese word that you do not understand, just ask in your review or, for a quicker answer, ask in an e-mail!

Now on with Chapter Eleven!

- - -

After breaking up the argument between the Pharaoh and his priest, the entire group set out for the arcade on foot. Seto never once complained about having to walk the long distance, but by the sour look on his face, one could tell that he certainly wasn't pleased with it. Mokuba, on the other hand, scampered alongside his brother for but a short time until eventually catching up to Yugi and the others, beginning friendly conversation about the game shop and school. The two Bakura's were at a slower pace than the others. They were at the very rear and the occasional giggle told Seto, who was only a short distance in front of them, that they were speaking through their mind link. Of course, Seto didn't call it that. He referred to it as 'that thing that connects their minds.'

Bakura stopped walking, allowing shrill laughter to escape his lips. Yami Bakura had not joined in, but when one looked at him closely enough, he had his lips clamped together in an attempt to hide his laughter.

The rest of the group jumped at the sudden noise and spun on their heels. Seto Kaiba rolled his eyes, turning to face them as well.

"They've been laughing about something ever since we left the house." Seto announced, a rather dull tone in his voice.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked the slightly shorter albino.

Barely containing his giggling, Bakura managed to stammer out an answer, "My Yami is such a perv!"

This received numerous awkward glances, not just from the group, but from a few unlucky people that happened to be passing by.

Tea raised an eyebrow, "Why is that funny?" She placed her fists on her hips.

Tristan scratched the back of his head, "What's he sayin' that's makin' him a pervert?"

Bakura burst into laughter again. Thinking that it was best to just leave the subject alone, they turned back toward the direction in which they were first headed, and continued their trek to the arcade. There was silence once the normally-shy boy ceased his laughter. . . but it was quickly broken by a rather uncharacteristic yelp from everyone's favorite brunette.

Turning again, all were able to witness the CEO himself jumping to a height of about two feet off the ground and turning in midair, pointing an accusing finger at Yami Bakura, who had a look on his face that a two year old might have if he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The crueler albino squeezed his lips tightly shut, trying to prevent his laughter. Bakura had turned ghostly white and looked back and forth from his yami to a highly pissed Seto.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!?! You have no god damned right to get your disgusting hands anywhere **near** my ass!!" He visibly shivered in disgust, "Besides, I'm not a queer."

"Yami Bakura grabbed your ass?" Joey was in disbelief, but was quite amused by the whole ordeal. He immediately cracked up laughing, the rest of the group soon following. . . even Mokuba couldn't contain himself! There was one, though, who stared at the thief with a deadly fire in his eyes. Yami Yugi wasn't about to stand for someone touching **his** priest!

"Kaiba. . ." Despite his hostile appearance, the former Pharaoh spoke in an unwavering tone, "Would you like to walk alongside me so that the thief won't try anything else?"

For a moment, the billionaire could have sworn that he saw a pleading look flash through Yami's scarlet eyes. Scarlet was a nice color. Yami had such nice eyes. . . the way that they were finely outlined in black, allowing for the bright crimson to stand out. . .

"Kaiba?" The pharaoh tilted his head, wondering why the former priest had yet to answer.

"Wha? Oh, uh. . . yeah, sure." He stood beside his past lover and once again the group picked up a steady pace, this time with high hopes of actually getting there without another interruption.

Must to the relief of Seto and the others, the hushed snickers had completely disappeared, and the two albino boy's kept to themselves. The silence was a bit awkward for a group that was so used to holding peppy conversation, so the former Pharaoh saw this as an opportunity to perhaps get to know his priest a bit better.

"So Kaiba. . . how is the company?" He kept his eyes straight ahead, allowing them to follow only the cars that passed in the road that they walked beside, a blank expression remaining over his features.

The CEO snickered, a mocking grin playing upon his lips and eyes, "Like you really give a damn."

From there on out, no one spoke and no one tried to start up conversation. Each person fidgeted slightly as they walked, eyes darting from face to face, wondering when the next mouth would speak, yet not a single one did, or dared. Seto and Mokuba were probably the only exceptions to these actions, being so used to the silence that often occupied their daily lives.

It had seemed like an eternity (but as they say in the movie, "Even eternity doesn't last forever" XD ), but they finally reached the arcade. Though this is what they had been so hyped about, Joey, Yugi, and the many others suddenly felt burdened by their own arrival.

Mokuba, on the other hand, grabbed ahold of his brothers wrist, dragging him quickly inside.

It wasn't your average arcade. Sure, there were awesome games and tickets that you could redeem for prizes and whatnot, but this arcade was a bit different from the others. There was also a billiard and a bar, along with a rather nice restaurant (Kind of like that place called Jillians). Even Seto was impressed!

The richer of the group now had a crowd formed around him, each of them had clasped their hands together and given him their best puppy eyes, asking to have some money so that they could play for awhile. The brunette, shaking his head and making sure he let the chihuahua know how well the eyes fit him. . . but then Mokuba crawled up into his lap and kissed him and the cheek and snuggled into his chest, and the older boy agreed to lend cash to his baby brothers' friends. It was as though little Mokuba's charm possessed Seto. The little one had a weapon, and he surely knew it!

Yami Yugi stood beside his hikari, both engaged in a game of skiball. Yugi was winning of course because Yami Yugi only questioned the fun in rolling a ball and trying to get it into holes. Yugi only laughed at the distorted look on the elders' face and returned to his game, fairing rather well and receiving a long stream of orange tickets once the last of the balls had been rolled.

The ancient one shook his head, yet grinned at how adorable his little hikari was with that mass of tickets bundled up in his arms, many trailing on the ground because of his lack in height.

His crimson eyes scanned the room out of boredom. They caught onto white hair, which belonged to Bakura, who was cheering on Joey, who was playing some basketball game of sorts. He sighed lazily, but then straightened up.

_Where is the thief?!?!_

His eyes darted about frantically, he had to refrain from running about the large room in a hurry.

- - -

"You know, we aren't so different, you and I." The thief playfully twirled his finger around in the beer he had just ordered. . . at Seto's expense of course. He took especial care to suck the liquid off of his finger in a rather rude manner.

"So you're comparing me to a schizophrenic albino? Lovely." The sarcasm was evident as he rolled his sapphire eyes.

"I'm not schizophrenic! I'm just a bit morbid is all."

"A **bit** morbid? Pfeh, talk about an understatement. . ."

"Okay fine! I'm **very** morbid! But I think you like that." He smirked seductively.

The brunette's expression remained emotionless, "I don't swing that may. Maybe some priest back in Egypt did, but that's not so different from the priests of today."

The spirit burst into a cackling laughter that almost made the heartless CEO shiver from the base of his spine to the top of his head, but he was able to suppress it, "Oh please! Could you be so locked up inside of that little mind of yours that you don't even know your own sexuality?" His voice was at a hushed whisper now so as not to attract more attention than he already had, "Come on Seto. I bet that if you gave it a little try, you'd like it." He caressed the brunette's leg with his hand and Seto's eyes narrowed.

"Get your mitts off of me, you disgusting faggot!"

As if by magic, Yami Yugi had the thief in a headlock, squeezing his neck and cutting off airflow.

Seto battle the chuckle in his throat, but let it pass, laughing almost childlike at how quickly such a scene occurred.

_It's like they both have some sort of disgusting crush on me. . . this could be fun. A way to crush the other Yugi. It may not be duel monsters, but to see he and his heart crumble would be a prize within itself!_

"Excuse me, Yami, but my thief and I were having a conversation." He mentally cringed at having to call that psycho _his_, but it had to be done in order for this to work right.

- - -

Yeah, sorry to leave it there! Yes, I'm still alive, but I have had a HUGE project to do and a ton of essays and papers to write and even a whole novel to read! So yes, I'm still alive and well! I also wrote an original fiction piece by the name of "Prison of the Mind" on fictionpress. I am under the same username. (Don't bother reading my other story, as I am not continuing it.)

I hope to update sooner from now on! Until then, keep checking back about once a week!


	12. Mokuba Attacks

1"Ankh Of Despair"

- - -

-dramatic gasp- What?!?! Another chapter?!?! So soon?!?! Indeed it is! It is the weekend. . . well, today is Saturday, the 8th at about 8:42PM. . . let's see what day (month XD ) it is when I finally finish! Enjoy chapter twelve!

DISCLAIMER: Did I forget my disclaimer on chapter 11? Oops. . . oh well, I'm pretty sure that everyone and their brother know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. . . If I did, Seto, Ryou, and Bakura wouldn't wear shirts. . .

- - -

Yami inwardly choked at the words. Since when was the thief **his**?!

"Excuse me, Seto?"

"I said, you interrupted the conversation between my thief and I." His expression began as emotionless, but he couldn't help but allow it to grow into a questionable grin.

Yami Bakura looked dumbfounded for a mere moment, but when gazed upon by Yami Yugi, he shook himself back into reality and stood, chuckling at the Pharaoh's near-terrified expression, and then seating himself on the cushioned bench-seat beside Seto.

"Yeah, Pharaoh! Don't interrupt me and **my** priest!" With this he cackled loudly, throwing his arm around the brunette and drawing him closer. Seto resisted at first, but soon leaned up against the white-haired thief, looking up into Yami's face. His face was priceless.

- - -

Yugi jumped for joy at the score he received on pinball. He ripped out the long stream of tickets and leaned up against the wall, folding the orange strand neatly, and then placing it into the small cup that the arcade provided. Turning to search for another game, he bumped into someone. Yugi stumbled backwards.

"My bad! Sorry about tha- Yami?" He furrowed his eyebrows while peering into the sad features of his darker half, "Something the matter?"

_/We need to talk./_

Yugi frowned. His Yami looked so sad. He wondered what it could be that could bring him down so low. He had heard Bakura's Yami laughing like a maniac, but that was characteristic of the white-haired thief. Perhaps it was something that he had said or done. Now that he thought about it, where exactly was Yami Bakura? Though he was curious, he grabbed the Pharaoh's wrist and pulled him down a hall and opened a door which Yami Yugi soon realized was the door to the men's restroom.

"We can talk here, Yami."

"That's good." He looked at the ceiling for a bit and then to the floor, a sure sign that something was on his mind.

"So, you going to tell me what's up?"

"Well, I really didn't want to bring you into this, but I need someone to talk to and I find you to be the one that I trust the most. Especially with a situation such as this." He looked into his hikari's eyes.

"Yeah Yami! You can always trust me! You know that I'm here when you need to talk!"

"Yes Yugi, I know. . ." He cast his eyes back down to the tiled floor, as though in shame, "The truth is. . . I still lust for Kaiba." Yugi frowned at the use of _lust_ rather than _love_, but Yami Yugi didn't see such a reaction and therefore continued, "But just a moment ago. . . well, it seems that I have already lost the competition." He clenched his teeth and his eyebrows turned up in hurt.

Yugi tilted his head slightly in a puzzled manner, "What competition?"

The former Pharaoh roughly grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the bathroom and over to the entrance to the dining area, "**That** competition!!!" He pointed a shaky, accusing finger towards the two who had claimed each other. Yami Bakura still had his arm wrapped almost protectively around the former priest, his thumb stroking the others' cheek. Seto didn't look all too happy, however he said nothing to the thief and didn't seem to be taking any actions to shove the other boy away.

Azure met furious crimson. Seto almost shivered but was stopped cold as visions passed before his eyes. . .

_The Pharaoh and his priests had finally returned to the palace. Yami Yugi and Priest Seto entered the Pharaohs chambers, prepared to take their newfound love to the next level._

"_My Pharaoh, promise me that you will forever love me."_

"_Ah, Seto. . . I could never love another, I just hope that it is the same for you, in this life and the next."_

"_Forever my Pharaoh, forever. . ."_

A slight nudge to his arm snapped him out of the daydream just as the priest had been lightly shoved onto the bed by his soon-to-be-lover (oh my god, should I make this fic rated R?). He frowned a bit. He had actually wanted to see them make l-

_What am I thinking?!?! No way would I want to see such a disgusting thing!_ He stared into Yami's eyes. They were full of hurt. . . they were accusing. . . and worst of all, they made Seto get a feeling that he hadn't had in ages. . . guilt. _I haven't done anything wrong! Why should I be guilty? Is it because I'm toying with his emotions?_ He toyed with the different answers in his mind, but being seen by the Pharaoh while in the arms of another felt like being a child caught with their arm in the cookie jar. He felt as though he were breaking some rule. . . some heart.

- - -

Joey and Tristan were engaged in a game of basketball, trying to see who could get the highest score. Te'a watched, but turned around every so often, trying to find where Yugi had gone. Mokuba, who stood next to her watching the two duke it out, tapped her arm.

"I'm going to go see what Seto is up to." He smiled up at her.

She returned the smile, "Alright Mokuba. If you see Yugi, tell him to come see this, okay?" She gave him a thumbs up and Mokuba nodded, running to find his older brother.

- - -

He found them alright, and when he did, he was. . . well, saying bewildered would be an understatement.

The King of Thieves was now intimately close to the CEO and was playing with the brunettes hair! Just across the room stood the Pharaoh and his look-alike, a hurt expression plastered across his face. Angry with this, he marched over to the seat, clutching the pale boys arm and yanking on it forcefully, pulling a stunned thief to the floor.

"You can't touch my brother! Only Yami Yugi can touch him like that! He doesn't belong to you, he belongs to the Pharaoh! He still like Yugi, he told me himself!!!" At the end of each sentence, he delivered a kick to Yami Bakura, who lay on the carpet in a state of shock.

Seto nearly flew out of the seat, "What?!?! I **never** said that!!!" He pounded his fist on the table, his face flushed red, from anger or embarrassment, one may never know.

Yami Yugi's mouth remained slightly open, a pink tinge coming to his own cheeks at the mere thought. _My priest still loves me. . ._ He frowned, tears forming in his (overly) large eyes. _No. . . it's simply a joke pulled my his childish little brother. He has no idea how he toys with my emotions. . . was that, perhaps, what Seto was trying to do? Is this his way of possibly finding out if I feel the same way? I want to talk to him, but somewhere where we can be alone and not have to stop talking just cause someone happened to walk in and need to take a shit._ He mentally slapped a hand to his forehead at his hikari's excuse for a secluded place to talk (for the dense people out there, I'm referring to the bathroom scene).

Seto marched towards the bathroom, apparently pissed. Mokuba looked at Bakura, who soon stood and took off towards the bathroom as well. The black-haired child growled furiously and turned to the two short boys.

"He really does like you Yami. I just know he does! He has pictures of you. . . well, he has an album hidden in his closet, and in it are pictures of all of you. . . Joey, Te'a, Bakura, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Isis, Malik, Yugi. . . and a whole section just for you Yami. I catch him looking at it sometimes and he claims that the pictures are of past events. . . but I've seen them, Yami! I know my brother isn't the greatest guy in the world, but he really does long for a friend. . . and if you can't be his boyfriend, then at least get to know him and befriend him Yami. It'd mean the world to my brother." He flashed a weak, pleading smile, and then turned to leave, but then spun around again, "Oh yeah, Yugi? Tea wants you to watch Joey and Tristan compete in some basketball game." He then fled.

_/What do you think, Yami?/_

_/I'm not quite sure Yugi, but I would really like to get to know **this** Seto better, even if we cannot be as we were in the past./_

_/Yeah. . ./_

_/I just hope that Mokuba was being honest. I would feel like a complete idiot if this turned out to be one big game./_

_/Yeah Yami, but isn't that life?/ _He paused for a moment as a thoughtful look came to the darker halves eyes. _/Well, I'm gonna go check out that came with Tea and the others! If you need me just. . . think! Hehehe!/_ He bound away, leaving the Pharaoh to himself.

- - -

9:33PM on the same day -even more of a dramatic gasp- I actually finished a chapter in ONE sitting! -writes it in a record book- I hope that you all liked this chapter! I'll admit, it was a bit different from my usual writing style, but what can I say? I've been reduced to reading "The Scarlet Letter" for my English class and I've been talking/writing funny ever since! Anyways, definitely don't expect another chapter soon! This is one of those rare occasions where I update like, within a day or two.

Also, I would like to know if the situations that my story portray's are too intense for PG-13. If you think such a thing, **please** tell me in your review, because I really do worry that the content may be a bit too much. I really don't want a rated R story! (Even though I enjoy reading them XD )


	13. When I Look Into Your Eyes

1"Ankh Of Despair"

- - -

-reads Nachzes-Black Rider's review. . . eyes gloss over with tears- My writing isn't good anymore? Yes. . . I saw that it was going downhill. This story sucks, I know and I'm sorry. -Grins- But I have so many fans! -hands pervy Seto plushies to all of her fans- I love you all in a sisterly way!!!!!

ANSWER: Also, someone had asked how Seto could talk to his father if he was dead. You see, Akunadin is Seto's father (this is in Ancient Egypt, by the way). Akunadin had gone off to fight in Kuru Eluna and create the Millennium Items. Akunadin received the Millennium Eye, and when he returned, Seto was afraid of him and thought he was a monster. Akunadin told everyone to tell Seto that he had died in Kuru Eluna, therefore Seto believes his father is dead when in truth he sees his father every day.

DISCLAIMER: Woah! Huge surprise here! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! -dramatic gasp-

- - -

Seto leaned over the sink, staring at himself in the mirror, as though he were looking for some sort of opening in his eyes to his soul. He grunted in frustration, drooping his head and clenching his eyes shut, relaxing at first, but tensing as the door creaked open.

"What's wrong, my wittle pwiest?" The drunken thief wobbled in, and Seto wondered if he would collapse soon.

"How much did you have to drink?" The brunette looked into the reflection of the mirror, locking eyes with Yami Bakura's reflection. His mind flooded with numbers, mere guesses as to how large his bill was going to be.

"Oh, not much, love. . . only a glass. . . or two. . . or ten."

"Ten?!?!"

"Ten what?" He raised an eyebrow, obviously lost as to what they were discussing.

Seto rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand drunks. They were perverted, unintelligent slobs who obviously had nothing better to do than drink their lives away. It was quite clearly a mistake to allow the psychotic tomb robber to even **hold** a glass of alcohol.

"Just go away Bakura." He looked back down into the sink, as if it might turn color or change shape. "I'm not in the mood for your stupidity right now." He turned the knob on the faucet, but was slightly angered to find that no water emerged. Being that this was the only sink in the room - Seto noted that this arcade wasn't as nicely funded as he had first thought it to be - he crouched down and fumbled with the knob on the pipe under it. He paid no mind as the door creaked again.

"No, no, Seto. . . I can't leave yet. I want me some ass!"

Attempting to stand in shock, Seto knocked his head rather forcefully onto the bottom of the sink, causing him to fall back to his knees and clutch at his head, nearly moaning from the pain.

The thief had begun to approach his prey, but wailed like an upset baby when his arm was grasped firmly.

"Yami! What in the world is wrong with you?" Bakura furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to look angry. . . or, to go a bit far, intimidating. "I heard what you said to him! You are disgusting! It was funny earlier but you're just going way too far with this!" He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. "Are you drunk? My goodness!"

Yami Bakura, who didn't seem to even realize that someone was talking to him, simply shuffled out of the room, soon followed by his white-haired ancestor, who continued to bicker at him about one thing or another.

- - -

Bakura sat his deranged, drunken yami into one off the empty booths and grabbed the former Pharaoh by the arm, leaning his lips close to the others' ear "Kaiba is in there. He hit his head on the sink. Perhaps you should go an help him." He chuckled as his whispered the last bit and leaned away from Yami, winking and then turning to yell at his yami for being a drunken mess.

_He hit his head on the sink? How in the world could he have done that? Is he unconscious? Will he get mad if I try to help him?_ Numerous questions bounded through his head, each one more pessimistic than the last, until he finally reached the men's restroom and placed his hand on the handle, staring at the door as though it would turn into some monster and devour him whole. At least that would save him of the trouble and worry of confronting his former lover. _Well, here we go._ He pushed it open and poked his head in, expecting an angry Seto to be awaiting him.

The brunette was sitting in the corner of the room, a hand clutching the right side of his head and muttering some unknown words under his breath. He hadn't noticed the door opening and closing this time, nor did he seem to notice the soft sound of the former Pharaoh's footsteps advancing towards him.

"Seto?"

"GAHH!!!" Seto nearly jumped to his feet, but when his eyes caught a black, yellow, and magenta blur, he quickly calmed down and shut his eyes, tending to the new pain that had erupted in his head.

"Sorry Seto! I didn't mean to-"

"What did you call me?" This question stopped Yami Yugi in his tracks, a puzzled expression crawling onto his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You called me Seto."

"Yes, and?" He mentally slapped himself. Of course the brunette would question this! Yugi and the others always called him Kaiba, not Seto!

"You never call me by my first name." Blue eyes narrowed.

"Well. . ." He thought for a moment, "Perhaps we should be on a first name basis. I'd like to get to know you a bit better Seto. I'm sure that there is an awesome guy hiding behind those sapphire eyes."

The brunette arched a brow at the use of _sapphire_ rather than just _blue_, but decided to ignore it and attempt to stand, still holding his head. Yami had stepped over to help him, but the former priest casually waved his hand, standing up successfully on his own. The pharaoh made a mental note on how the eldest Kaiba liked to prove that he didn't need anyone to help him doing anything. It was a sign of strength, he assumed.

"Anyways, tell your little friends that we're leaving. This whole trip has been hell." He began to head towards the door in fast-paced strides, but was grabbed by the arm. He turned to bring his eyes in contact with those of the former pharaoh's.

"Seto, I really would like you to be one of my friends. Could you come over to the game shop tomorrow afternoon?" His ruby eyes were pleading as their peered into Seto's cold sapphires. He waited for an answer, but was not to receive one, as Seto was, once again, lost in a memory of his ancient past. . .

- - -

"_Seto? Have you ever thought about your next life? How things may change?" The Pharaoh lay on his bed horizontally, his legs swinging off the edge._

"_Yes Yami, I have often thought of it." _

_The young Pharaoh rolled onto his stomach and peered into the eyes of his lover, "What if you **do** forget all about me and I forget about you in our next life? What if we lose this love the moment that we die?" His eyes clouded over with sadness and frustration._

_The tall priest sat on the edge of his cousins bed, stroking the smaller boys face lovingly, "My love, even if I were to forget you for some time, I would surely recall it when I looked into those ruby eyes, and you would surely recall our love when you looked into my own eyes. A love this strong could not be forgotten, even with the weight of many millennia couldn't crush something so strong." He leaned down and placed a kiss on Yami's soft lips. . . _

- - -

"Seto? Seto???" The Pharaoh's spirit waved a curious hand in front of Seto Kaiba's face.

"Huh? Wha?" The brunette snapped back into the present time and looked back down at Yami Yugi, this time careful not to make eye contact, "Uh, yeah, sure, whatever." Once his arm had been released, he rushed out of the room, not yet realizing what he had just agreed to.

- - -

The table had been left just as it was before Seto had gone to the bathroom. There were only 3 empty glasses, leaving Seto to assume that the thief had only three rounds of alcohol. A small, white bill was set on the table, a corner of it under a glass to keep it from being blown away. His slid it out and held it up to take a look at how big of a dent would be left in his wallet.

"Pfeh, that's pocket change." He pulled out his wallet and carried the bill up to the front desk.

- - -

"Alright you guys, Seto says it's time to go." Yami had left the restroom soon after his former lover, and was now delivering his message to his group of friends.

Mokuba giggled, "So you're callin' him Seto now, huh?" He smirked mischieviously, "Just keep all the lovey-dovey stuff behind closed doors, okay?"

A light pink tinge came to Yami Yugi's cheeks but he lowered his head so that the others couldn't see his face.

Seto came over to the group, only taking a second to glance at the former Pharaoh of Egypt, "The bill has been paid. Let's get going. It's already dark, and if I get mugged it's going to be **you're** asses!"

At this precise moment, Yami Bakura purred loudly and winked at Seto, who rolled his eyes at the drunken thief.

And thus began their journey home. . .

- - -

When I wrote that part about Seto hitting his head, I had a headache. . . on the right side of my head, so I think that it is pretty appropriate. Also, I wrote some stuff while listening to the Italian Yu-Gi-Oh theme! It is **really** cool! If you want it, just e-mail me and I'll try to send it. Anyways, I'm sorry that I'm not writing as good as I used to, but I'm still trying my best! I hope that you all continue reading and persuade others to read! My review goal for this story is 150 reviews! I'm estimating that this story will be between 20 and 25 chapters long. Help me reach that goal!


	14. I Won't Make The Same Mistake

1"Ankh Of Despair"

- - -

Woah, I'm updating! Yeah, I went back and looked at the first chapter of this story and wondered how on earth on wrote something so descriptive! I'm sorry that I am no longer able to do that, but I will try to be more descriptive in my writing. Also, a good portion of this fic is an instant message, so please excuse the play-like form that is used. I know how much you all hate it.

DISCLAIMER: I own the plot, not Yu-Gi-Oh.

- - -

It was around seven o'clock by the time Yugi and Yami Yugi got back to the Kame Game Shop. Yugi sat on his bed, peering out the window, wondering if the rest of his friends had already found their way home or not.

All of them lived in different directions. Once they reached a specific intersection, they said their goodbyes and began their journey's home by themselves, Bakura dragging along his drunken yami and muttering apologies to the others. Seto and Mokuba had left them long before ths. The elder Kaiba saw that the sun had begun to set and, for fear of being mugged, called upon a limousine to give he and his brother a lift.

Yami lightly tapped Yugi's shoulder, "Your grandfather is calling for us to come and eat dinner."

Yugi smiled, hopping down from his bed and walking alongside his darker half as they ventured downstairs and into the kitchen where Solomon had already seated himself for the final meal of the day.

- - -

Mokuba slurped up an unusually long strand of spaghetti with a loud and obnoxious sound that made his brother choke.

"Mokuba! Where are your manners?!"

Mokuba giggled; he had received the reaction that he wanted, "When I'm with Yugi and the others, Joey and Tristan have a competition to see who can slurp their food the loudest! Sometimes I join in too! It's really fun! Besides, manners are for stuck-up people with no sense of fun."

Seto looked down at the napkin in his lap, "So I am stuck-up, Mokuba?" He tried to keep his rising anger from seeping through his words, but it couldn't be helped.

Mokuba felt bad about having said such a thing. He really hadn't meant to offend his older brother, but he inwardly admitted that the comment was aimed at Seto, "You need to loosen up Seto." He looked concentrated for a moment and then his violet eyes lit up," I have an idea! Tomorrow, you and me and go and hang out at the Kame Game Shop with Yugi and the others!" His grin stretched from ear to ear.

The elder Kaiba faltered for a moment, but regained composure when he realized he had lost it, "Mokuba, I have much better things to do than spend my time with Yami and his group of cronies."

"Funny that you said **Yami** and not **Yugi**." Mokuba raised an accusing brow, tapping his fingers lightly on the fine wood of the dinner table.

"I said Yugi." He knew he hadn't, but perhaps his little brother would let the subject go.

"Nuh-uh! You said Yami!" The younger sibling jumped to his feet, spun around, wrapped his arms around himself, and began making obscene kissing noises, "Mmm Yami, you taste so good!: He then turned back to his brother to see his horror-stricken expression. A wide grin danced upon his lips, "You know I'm right."

There was silence for a long time. Only the sound of dinnerware clanging against the china plates littered the still air. Maids and butlers randomly entered and left the room, saying nothing to the quiet brothers.

Mokuba was the first to finish. He left his plate at the table for one of the maids to clean up, "Think about it, okay Seto?" With those last few words, he hurried out of the dining hall and up the stairs. A door was heard being shut in the distance.

"That boy is getting out of hand. . ." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, pushing his empty plate forward as a maid came by to collect them. "Why is he trying to push this on me? Has Yami said something to him?" He stood from his chair and sluggishly made his way up to his large bedroom.

Mokuba sat in the chair in his room, staring at the computer screen. He listened as his brothers padded footsteps passes his door and faded down the hall. "'Bout time he went to bed. I wonder if everyone will have another dream about Yami and Seto. . . I hope so. I want to know more about their relationship in Ancient Egypt." The younger Kaiba brother clicked on his instant messenger icon in the lower right corner of the monitor. "Hey! Yugi's on! He can help me set up a meeting between Seto and Yami at the Game Shop tomorrow!"

CMCChampion: Hey Yuge, it's Mokuba! Are you there?

DarkMagician: Hey Mokuba!

CMCChampion: Are you and Yami going to be busy tomorrow?

DarkMagician: We don't have anything planned as far as I know, why? You have something in mind?

CMCChampion: Well, I was thinking that maybe we could get Yami and Seto together at your place.

DarkMagician: That's a good idea. Yami's been pretty restless since we got home. He keeps dazing our, and he won't tell me what's on his mind.

CMCChampion: He's probably thinking about what happened at the arcade. It's going to be hard to get my brother off work to go to your house, but I'm sure that I can give him a cute enough look to make him do what I want!

DarkMagician: lol! Yeah, it's cool that you can control him like that. Is 1:30 a good time for tomorrow?

CMCChampion: Sounds good to me!

DarkMagician: Awesome! You want me to invite the others as well?

CMCChampion: Sure! But tell Bakura to leave his Yami at home.

DarkMagician: Hmm...not sure that I can do a whole lot about him. Bakura can't really control what his yami does. In case you haven't noticed, Yami Bakura is pretty psychotic while Bakura is gentile. The chances of Bakura telling his yami what to do and him listen are slim to none.

CMCChampion: Yeah, I guess you're right. We've got to come up with something to get Yami and Seto alone together though. Any idea's?

DarkMagician: Well, I'm not tired. . . so let's get planning!

- - -

Kaiba sat on the edge of his bed, adorned in satin, navy blue pajama pants, his bare chest exposed to the cool air of his bedroom. _'Mokuba is so wrong. . . I don't like Yami and I never had. That punk can get hit by a car and killed for all I care. . .'_ Over and over he reassured himself that he didn't have some sort of crush on the former Pharaoh. . . yet he still felt as though he hadn't convinced himself.

He laid down on the silk sheets of his bed, staring at the dark coloring of his ceiling, and allowed to his mind to wander as he hesitantly closed his eyes. . .

"_I never expected you to love me, Yami. . . why hadn't you ever showed signs of affection for me?" The priest tilted his head in curiosity as his younger cousin held him close._

"_Seto, I was just nervous that you wouldn't return my feelings. . . I was waiting for you to make the first move, and I realize now that I should have said something anyway. . . I could have lost you to that thief." His voice quivered at the mention of his lovers capturer._

"_To be honest, I had always told myself that a relationship between us would be wrong, obscene, and impossible. . . I forced myself to think that I had no love for you, not in that manner, but I couldn't deny it in my heart. . . in my heart, I knew that I loved you and, truthfully, I think that all of those around us knew it as well. . ." _

_The two shared a long, passionate kiss. Yami traced his cousin's jaw line with his thumb, "In our next life, I will certainly not make the same mistake."_

"_Mmm. . . neither will I, my love. . ."_

Sapphire eyes shot open. Another vision had come, this time much shorter than the last, and Seto realized that he hadn't slept through the night. The clock told him that it were only a mere two hours since he had lay down. "Damn. . . if these keeps up, I am going to be tired as hell in the morning." He ran a hand through his chestnut hair, he had been doing that so often now, and snuggled beneath the sheets, reluctant to close his eyes a first, but due to lack of sleep he succumbed to the embrace of slumber and allowed for his eyelids to seal shut for another bout of the welcoming darkness. He could only hope that the night wouldn't bring anymore of these strange dreams. . .

- - -

Crimson eyes welled up with tears, "I promised him that I wouldn't make the same mistake. . . so why am I keeping this a secret from him?" He, too, had relived the same scene. The look in his priests eyes was a look that he would never expect from the cold-hearted CEO. It was the look of lust and love intertwined. The Pharaoh of that dream had the same sparkle in his own scarlet eyes. The two of them looked so happy together. . . so why was the present time so different? Why did Seto hate him?

"_To be honest, I had always told myself that a relationship between us would be wrong, obscene, and impossible. . . I forced myself to think that I had no love for you, not in that manner, but I couldn't deny it in my heart. . . in my heart, I knew that I loved you and, truthfully, I think that all of those around us knew it as well. . ." _

Wait. If the past was replaying itself, then perhaps Seto **did** love him! Maybe he was doing just as he did in the past and was now hiding his love from Yami just to keep his reputation. The idea danced in his head, and it became quite apparent to him that getting any sleep tonight was out of the question. Seto Kaiba might love him! The chances seemed almost definite in Yami's mind and his smile only continued to grow as images of the slender teen resting in his arms came before his eyes.

Perhaps he would get to see Seto smile.

- - -

(A/N: CMCChampion is Mokuba's screen name. How did I come up with it? Simple! In the manga, it is made known that Mokuba is the Capsule Monster Chess Champion! As for Yugi's screen name, DarkMagician, it is quite obvious.)

I know, it was short. Was it any good? Again, sorry about the lack of updates. I have been handwriting another fic in a notebook. It is going to be a Jounouchi/Seto fic (yay! I'm using the Japanese names!) And it will most likely be rated R for language and suggestive content. I hope that you all will read it when I post it, which will probably be sometime in January.

Anyways, sorry for the delay in updating, but I hope to have the next chapter soon! Rate and review! Ja ne!


	15. We Need To Talk

1"Ankh Of Despair"

- - -

Yay! It's Thanksgiving break and right now it is late at night on the Tuesday before Thanksgiving so. . . let's see when I finish this chapter, eh? Enjoy!

(NOTE: I tried to upload this chapter at about 2:40 AM on Wednesday morning, but was having problems. . . yeah, I finished this chapter at about 2:30 in the morning, lol!)

- - -

Yugi poked his head inside his own bedroom, peering in at his yami.

The Pharaoh was looking rather nervous, his knees hugged tightly against his chest and his right hand up in front of his mouth, his teeth working away at the nail on his index finger. The others had clearly received the same treatment. He didn't notice his hikari's head and he certainly didn't seem to notice when the small boy tiptoed over.

Yugi placed a hand on Yami Yugi's shoulder and the former Pharaoh flew from the bed, landing in a rather awkward position in the middle of the floor.

"What in the name of the gods are you trying to do to me?!?!" The look on his face was simply priceless. His mouth gaping in an upside-down 'u' shape, his brows knitted together and his eyes with an undistinguishable look in them. Yugi mused that it were something between disbelief and shock.

"Sorry Yami, I just couldn't resist! It isn't everyday that I see you get frightened." Yugi chuckled and tilted his head at his darker half as though he were looking for forgiveness.

"Well it isn't everyday that someone sneaks up on me while I'm trying to think!" He wasn't really yelling, yet his voice was raised a tad bit. A slight frown from Yugi was enough to make Yami sigh and flash him a genuine smile, "It's alright little one, I know you were only playing." He stood from his place on the floor and sat back on Yugi's bed, glancing out the window. It were as though he was entranced by something outside that was invisible to little Yugi's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Yugi had a seat beside him as though it were the key to seeing what his look-alike saw.

"I don't know about this trip to the Kaiba manor. I mean, I'm happy that you are going through all of this trouble for me, but it just isn't going to happen Yugi. Let's just face it. If I go over there today, Seto is going to just ignore me the entire time, so there really isn't any point in-"

"No way, Yami!" Yugi folded his arms across his chest and gave him the meanest look that he possibly could. It might have been intimidating if he were about three feet taller, "You're going over to Kaiba's house, and that's final!"

Yami only smiled at him and it was a wonder that he didn't laugh. Yugi with a mean look on his face was a relatively funny sight no matter how much the shorter boy tried. The taller of the two loved little Yugi's determination.

"Alright, I'll go. . ."

Little Yugi grinned.

"But. . ."

His smile did a flip and his shoulders sank down.

"If he starts giving me the cold shoulder, I'm leaving, okay?"

"But Yami!"

"Don't 'but Yami' me. It's final." The former Pharaoh stood, sluggishly stepping over to the closet and slinging open the doors.

Yugi wanted to stay mad at his darker half for making such a decision, but couldn't help giggling as his yami tried to pick out something to where to impress his priest. He emerged with a pair of rather constricting leather pants and a black, satin shirt, "Should I put this on?"

"Woah!" Yugi took a few steps back, "Don't you think that's a bit too much?"

"Well if Seto doesn't like me, then it shouldn't matter, right?" Yami gave a cat-like grin as a look of realization washed upon the little one's face, "I take it that you see my point." He sat back down on the bed, "Listen to me! I sound like I'm trying to seduce Seto or something. That's not what I want. Sure, I want him to like me again, but I don't want to force it on him. If he doesn't love me in this life, then that is that. I can't change a person's free will."

"No," Yugi cut in, "But you can help him realize that he has feelings for you, Yami!"

"But the tomb robber. . ."

"Do you honestly think that he and Yami Bakura have something going on? Please, Yami! That's ridiculous!" Yugi shut his door and locked it, "Put those clothes on while I clean up the pile of clothes you threw to the floor."

Yami looked over towards the closet, just now taking notice of the slightly large heap of shirts, pants, and pajamas that now lay on the floor just in front of the double doors, "Sorry Yugi."

Yugi's smile was on his face once more, "Don't you worry about this little mess! Hurry up and change! We need to be at the mansion in less than half an hour!" He then went to work, putting the pants and whatnot back onto their proper hangers and hanging them neatly from the rack that stretched across the length of the closet. Once through, he turned around to find Yami preening himself while looking into a mirror, "Alright miss priss, let's get going!"

Yami looked in Yugi's direction, a bit startled, and blushed a bright pink at having been caught fixing himself up, "Okay, okay, I'm coming. . . goodness."

- - -

Throughout the walk to the Kaiba mansion, the proverbial 'butterflies in the stomach' wouldn't leave his highness alone. A few times along the way they had to stop and take a seat because Yami swore that he was about to throw up. Yugi only rubbed his back in a lovingly manner and tried to talk him down so that he wouldn't be so nervous. They had confronted the Kaiba brothers so many times before with no trouble. . . why was today any different?

Yami didn't throw up though, and they continued their journey on foot. Once they reached the gates to Kaiba's oversized home, the Pharaoh **did** lose his breakfast and the gate guards visibly shivered and looked in other directions.

"Sorry!" Yugi squeaked as he, too, tried not to look at what Yami had just relieved himself of.

"Woah! If you're sick, maybe we should reschedule this!" It was Mokuba. Apparently he had come out of the house just as they had arrived and he was now opening up the gate and glancing at Yami Yugi in a rather disgusted fashion.

"Hey Mokuba!" Yugi chimed in, catching the raven-haired boys attention, "No, he isn't sick, just a bit nervous is all. Does Seto know that we're here?"

"Welllll. . ." Mokuba began, a childish look on his face, "Not **exactly**. You see, I told him that I was having some friends over, and I begged him to hang out with us 'cause they're huge fans of him, so. . . yeah.

Yami groaned, "Oh great, so now he's going to be in a sour mood."

"Isn't he always?" Mokuba joked, "Aw, come on Yami! Listen, just hang out with my brother a bit and don't give up, okay? You're the king of games, right? So then make this into a game. . . a game called love! Yeah!" He waved them in through the open gate. Yami looked a little more confident, but there was still that trace of nervousness on his otherwise calm composure.

The mansion was naturally a good distance from the front gate, but Yami had begun to fall behind them as though the walk had made him grow weary. It seemed as if every step he took, the house itself took two steps away from him. Yugi had clutched his right wrist and was now tugging him to the front door, where he remained in a daze until he finally realized that they were now inside.

"Seto!!!! They're here!!!" Mokuba called out to his brother.

Yami began to noticeably shiver as the elder Kaiba was called by first name. . .

"_Seto!!! They're here!!!" Pharaoh Yami ran to lock the door, but his tall priest stopped him._

"_No. We can't allow for them to back us into a corner, my love. They are merely rebels to the kingdom. With all of our soldiers and the magic of our Millennium Items, we should have a sure chance at winning." He flashed a beautiful smile, the afternoon sun reflecting from those cobalt orbs, making them sparkle like the sea._

"_Seto. . . stay in here, please?" The Pharaoh, begging. . ._

"_Yami, my koi, I'll come back. . . and if I don't, then I'll be waiting for you in our next life. . . our next life will be together. . . and I'll be waiting. . ." _

_He fled from the room, shutting the door behind him, the sound of clashing weaponry and bloodcurdling cries of men as the soldiers and rebels skewed one another with their spears and daggers. Each pained cry made Yami's heart beat faster as any of those could have been his love. . ._

_. . . and at last the sound died down and faded off. . ._

Mokuba was trying to convince his brother to let the two boys stay for a few hours. Yami had finally snapped back into reality, yet Seto Kaiba didn't have any smart remarks to throw out as reasons for them to leave. . . he was lost in a trance, blue eyes blank, a sure signal that he were lost within his own mind.

"Seto?" Mokuba tilted his head, puzzled by his brothers' silence.

"Hn?" Seto finally came to, his eyes half closed as though he had joke woke from a lengthy slumber.

"Are you alright?" The smaller brother gave the older sibling a look of concern.

Seto locked eyes with Yami for a mere fraction of a second before turning on his heels and leaving, "Just keep them away from me, Mokuba. I'll be in my room doing some paperwork, so keep it down."

Yugi scratched at the back of his head, "Well that was weird, don't you think Yami?" He waited a moment, "Yami?"

The crimson-eyed Pharaoh was still staring in the direction in which Seto had disappeared to. Something in his gut told him to follow, but that vision. . . it was much unlike any of the others he had seen before. . . and he had meant to ask about the dream that he had the night before, "Mokuba? Could we go up to your room for a moment? I have a few questions for you and Yugi, and I would like to discuss the matter in private."

"Sure, no problem!"

- - -

"So, Yami, what are the questions?" Yugi folded his hands in his lap and, for once, looked as though he were already thinking over something.

"Well, last night I had a dream. . . it was like another memory. . . and I was wondering if either of you had it as well."

"Not me, Yami."

"Me neither. . . I was kinda hoping that I would see more stuff about my brothers' past life with you, Yami." He snickered a little bit and began to glance around his room as though he had never seen it before, "I know! Why don't you pay my brother a little visit? His room is the door at the very end of the hall! You can't miss it!" He began pulling Yami up, violet/grey eyes beaming with excitement.

"Wait, I don't know about this Mokuba. Your brother said not to bother him."

"Oh please! Just unbutton your shirt a little and make sure to look sexy or something! Catch his attention! Come on! At least try it!"

- - -

Seto pecked away at the letters on his keyboard, but his mind wasn't on his work. _'What was that all about?'_ He recalled back to when Yami and Yugi had come into his house, he had just been called into the room and told them to leave. . .

"_Yami, my koi, I'll come back. . . and if I don't, then I'll be waiting for you in our next life. . . our next life will be together. . . and I'll be waiting. . ." _

His hands stopped moving, "This can't be real. I'm going insane, that's the only explanation that there is. I am losing my mind. It's all of this working. . . and Yami and Isis drilling this ancient Egypt bullshit into my head!"

"It isn't bullshit Seto. . . it's the truth, and you know it."

Yami stood just in his doorway, leaning against the frame. The top two buttons on his shirt had been undone, showing off his slightly toned chest. The constricting leather of his pants showed off his slender legs, just as his own pants did to **his** legs. . . and yet why in the world had the CEO taken the time to notice this about his rival? Toned chest? Slender legs? Where in the Hell was all of this coming from? A little voice in the back of his head screamed that his heart was responsible, but Seto fought that little voice by telling himself that his heart was carved from ice and that it would never betray him like that. His mind was playing little tricks on him again. That happens to someone that is smart, he guessed.

Again he picked up his typing, but he could sense the other teen coming closer to him. Seto froze, eyes sliding over to look towards the right, in Yami Yugi's general direction.

"Seto," The former Pharaoh began, "We need to talk."

- - -

Dun dun duuuuuun --plays evil cliffie music– So yeah, the chapter ends right there! If I subtract an hour or so of doing other things on the internet, I would say that this chappie took me around two hours to type. Expect another chapter sometime before Monday. I'm not making any guarantees, but I am pretty sure that I will have chapter sixteen up pretty soon. As for updates after Monday, you'll have to wait until my Christmas break from school, which begins on December 17th. I may have chapter seventeen up before then, but chances of that happening are pretty slim.

Anyways, I plan to finish this entire story before the end of the year, and I am assuming that it will be about twenty chapters long. No shorter than that. It might go over twenty, but I'm just throwing out a general number.

I've been working on my Seto/Joey fic a little bit. Don't even have one chapter done on it. . . it is amazing how two pages of writing turns into about a page typed. . . it sucks ass, to be rather blunt.

Don't forget to rate and review! The more feedback I receive, the quicker and more likely I am to update! (Looks like I won't be reaching my goal of 140 reviews for this story.)


	16. Rejected Again

1"Ankh Of Despair"

- - -

I hope that the last chapter was much more descriptive. I'll try to do the same with all of my chapters, but you have to understand that it is much easier to describe the beauty of Ancient Egypt than it is to describe a specific room or something. . . can't catch a readers interest by talking about boring walls! Readers want to hear about the scorching desert sun shedding light down upon the golden sand, each grain winking at the next creating the illusion of a glittering ocean. . . you see what I mean? Enjoy chapter sixteen!

According to Nachzes-Black Rider, chapter fifteen was good! It seems that when I write a chapter in the early morning (I started the other chapter around 10pm or something) it turns out pretty good! I hope that you all can see my dilemma with the descriptive stuff. Thanks for reviewing!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own this plot though, so paws off!

- - -

"Oh? And what exactly is it that we need to talk about?" Seto spun around in his computer chair, an irritated expression on his face, a sweat threatening to form just above his right brow.

"I know that you and I don't exactly get along-"

"We don't get along at all."

"Well. . . okay, whatever. The thing is, I've been having these strange visions and dreams lately, in fact only a moment ago when we were down the in the entrance hall, I had this vision that you and I were in a room and there was some sort of fighting going on and you-"

"Left to go join the fighting. . ." Seto finished, looking extremely unnerved. His blue eyes turned to the floor and fought to suppress a shiver from running up his spine. So Yami had, once again, seen the same thing, "What in the hell is going on. . .?" It wasn't really a question to be answered and it wasn't really even directed at anyone in particular. Yami had to resist his urge to cup the brunettes chin in one hand and tell him that everything was okay. Those blue eyes looked so troubled, quite different from the many other times he looked into them. Before, he could only see a wall. . . what could he be thinking right now?

"I think that they are memories, Seto."

"Don't call me Seto, call me Kaiba."

"Seto sounds better."

". . ."

"Please, will you just listen to me for once?"

"I'm always listening to your constant banter about this ancient Egypt bullshit! They aren't memories, it's our minds playing with us! There's no such thing as magic, and people can't live more than once, so even if we **did** have ancestors in ancient Egypt, we are **not** them!!!" He slammed his hand palm-down onto his desk to stress the point. His chest rose and fell, a sure sign that all of that yelling had done a bit of a number on him.

Yami suppressed his anger, trying his best not to shout at the young CEO, "Seto, would you stop pretending that this is all a coincidence? All of these visions **really** did happen 5,000 years ago! Get that through your thick skull!"

By now, Seto had stood from his chair and was now staring down upon the boy he though to be a fool. He hated being looked down on, and sitting down made it so that he had to look up into those crimson eyes, "None of that ever happened. I'm as straight as straight gets and I know for a fact that when a person dies, they are **not** born again." His eyes narrowed even more, his lips curved into an irritated frown.

There was no time for his mind to process the event which happened next. The angered pharaoh pulled the taller boy down to his level by yanking on his collar, their eyes meeting for a fraction of a second, and captured his soft lips in a chaste kiss. He released his death-grip on the billionaire's shirt, both of them opening their eyes which had been closed during that short moment in time, and looked up into those azure depths.

Seto's face had a rose-colored cheeks, puzzled eyes, and silence were all enough to tell the yami that his priest's soul was still alive, "You're about as straight as a crooked line, Seto Kaiba." He grinned a catlike grin and folded his arms, waiting for some sort of Kaiba-like remark.

The Kaiba just stood there, face still flushed and mouth opening and closing idiotically as though the air around him were some foreign substance. . . as though he couldn't breathe. Deep within, he was struggling, visions flying before his eyes. . .

- - -

"_You're so perfect, Yami. . . your lips are of the finest silk, your eyes of the most precious rubies, your hair is of the purest_ _gold, you move with the utmost grace and your body is simply beautiful, every curve seeming to have been created by the Gods themselves. . ." They shared a passionate kiss, tears in the eyes of the one described because of the sweetness of it all. . ._

- - -

Seto snapped his eyes open, wondering briefly exactly when he had allowed them to close, his mouth had been left open, and he silently cursed himself for looking so ridiculous, as he imagined that he did by the look on the shorter boys face.

"Having fun Seto?" Yami chuckled, but his voice wasn't taunting, it was playful if anything at all, and his eyes had narrowed to slants, glazed over with a powerful lust. . . a lust for the priest that stood before him. . . the priest that he had claimed before and would give anything in the world to claim him once again. He reached up a hand, placing it at the back of the brunette's head, as though to guide Seto's lips back to his own.

The CEO's mind raced. _No way! He can't kiss me! His lips were so soft though. . . there was something so familiar about it. . . no! I hate him! This is bullshit! This isn't happening to me! I'm going crazy. What's he doing? He wants me to kiss him again. . . no!_ _I can't let him win me over like this! _"No Yami." He pulled away from his rival's grasp, much to Yami's displeasure.

"Seto. . . please. . . just let me do this. . . just one kiss." His eyes pleaded.

"You already stole a kiss you sick fuck."

"Don't talk like that to me Seto. . . I don't want to steal a kiss from you. . . I want to give you a kiss and have you accept it. Just one and I promise I will leave you alone." He held the others' hands in his own, gently rubbing the tops with his thumbs.

Kaiba turned his head away, fighting inside his mind. . . he didn't know what to do. _One little kiss doesn't make me gay, right? And it doesn't necessarily mean that I like him or love him or whatever, and it certainly doesn't mean that I want to be with him. . ._ "Just one?"

"Just one."

The brunette sighed, biting his lower lip slightly before leaning down, his face coming to a halt when his lips were within an inch of the former Pharaoh's. Yami closed the gap, his ruby eyes fluttering shut as he enjoyed the feeling of his priests plush lips up against his own. Seto's eyes had widened at first, but he unwillingly let them close, and something about the way this felt made everything feel so right.

Something warm flicked across his bottom lip and he didn't even think before opening his mouth. Yami explored the others' mouth with his tongue, treasuring the sweet taste. He mused at how it hadn't changed even after five thousand years.

The Pharaoh's brows furrowed as something entangled itself with his tongue, and he almost gasped when his realized what it was. Seto had forced his own tongue into the mouth of the crimson-eyed boy. The boy with the tri-colored hair didn't waste a moment more to marvel at this strange action, but instead continued the assault on the brunette's mouth.

Seeing as Seto didn't fight it, Yami slowly slid his hand up the taller boys shirt, his palm running all along his finely-toned chest, his fingers stopping to play with his nipples, which were now erect. The blue-eyed boy shivered, but showed no signs of forcing his past lover away. Yami broke the kiss, leaving a trail of licks and nibbles down along the skin of Seto's jaw and neck, eventually suckling on his collar bone. The former priest's eyes remained shut, a pleased smile creeping onto his lips. The Pharaoh shoved him onto his bed, grinning in a borderline-sadistic manner.

A pang of realization hit as Seto's sapphire eyes shot open, taking in all that had happened, "What the hell are you doing?!?! I said you could kiss me, not fuck me!"

Yami's eyes reflected pain and confusion as he hurriedly looked for an explanation, "I thought you wanted this, Seto! You never told me to stop, I thought you liked it!"

"You thought wrong!" He shoved the other clear across the room, rising from the bed and stalking out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

- - -

The sound of the door rang through each and every hall in the mansion. It startled Mokuba and Yugi, who jumped from their places on the younger Kaiba's floor. In a hurry, Mokuba ran to his own door, opening it and poking his head out cautiously, as though some terrible monster was waiting for him on the other side. It may as well have been a monster. Seto stormed by, muttering imprecations under his breath, taking no notice of his little brother and the Pharaoh's modern look-alike watching him as he went.

The moment the brunette was out of hearing range, little Yugi stepped out into the hall, "Yami?" He began the journey down the wide hallway towards the closed door at the very end. Mokuba followed close at his heals, his face carrying a rather worried expression that matched the look on Yugi's childish face.

The crimson-eyed teen emerged from Seto's room, his cheeks tear-stained and his hair appearing to have been grabbed at by furious hands.

"Yami!" Yugi rushed to his side, "Did he hurt you?"

Yami Yugi looked down upon the younger boy, "I was rejected, Yugi. I was rejected. . . again." His voice quivered, which was certainly an unusual occurrence for the ruby-eyed boy, "Can we go home now? I really don't think I can stay here much longer, Yugi." Fresh tears spilled from his eyes as he pursed his lips in a failed attempt to suppress the warm liquid.

Frowning with brotherly concern, Yugi turned to Mokuba, "Thanks for inviting us over, Mokuba, but I think it's best that I get Yami home."

Mokuba pulled him aside, leaning in close to his ear, "Do you want me to have a talk with Seto?"

"Please do."

- - -

Seto pulled at his brown locks, "What the hell is wrong with me?!?! How could I let him touch me like that?!?! Gods I. . . did I just put an 's' on that? No! There's only one God, if any! Ugh. . . this is all Yami's fault. All of that nonsense about ancient Egypt has drilled itself into my brain!" He thumbed through his Duel Monsters deck in a futile attempt to take his attention away from the disturbing encounter with the boy that called himself a Pharaoh.

He came across his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Ah yes, his treasured dragons. . . he loved them more than anything. . . well, other than Mokuba, that is. He stopped to think for a moment. Why exactly _did_ he care about the card so much? _That's easy, _he thought, _I love them because they are so rare and everyone wants them. They are a treasure to everyone._ But somehow this answer didn't seem quite right.

- - -

_Pharaoh Yami swirled a thin finger in his priest's gorgeous, chestnut hair, "You're so beautiful, Seto my love. . . but I think that I love your eyes the most. They remind me much of precious sapphires. . . must like the eyes of your most prized monster, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. . . don't you agree, my love?"_

- - -

Seto shoved the cards back into the box he had taken them from, "I need some sleep." He looked at the clock. It was only three in the afternoon, "Damn. . . I guess I'll go get some fresh air. Fresh air always does a mind good." He picked up his violet coat (you know the one I mean) and put it on, leaving his office and heading downstairs.

In the entrance hall, he passed right by Yami, Yugi, and Mokuba, only stopping to tell Mokuba that he was going for a walk and would be back in an hour or so. He didn't bother to even spare the other two boys a respective glance as he left through the front door. . .

- - -

Told you that I would write chapter sixteen before my Thanksgiving break was over! Expect chapter seventeen some time before December 17th. December 17th is the beginning of my Christmas break, which is when I will finish the fic. . . or so I hope. I have a feeling that this may last longer than I had hoped and that I won't get their relationship to the point that I want it to be at. . . of course I have been pondering leaving it the way it is and never make Yami and Seto get together in their current life. . . I'm sure I'd be killed for that though lol.

Anyways, this chapter scared me. Not only did I use the word fuck twice (now thrice) in this fic, which I have never done in any fic before, but I almost wrote a sex scene! (Believe me, it was highly tempting, but I'm sure that any lemon I wrote would suck.) Anyways, I hope that you all liked it a lot more than I did. Anyways, rate, review, and keep checking back for the next chapter! Ja ne minna!


	17. It Might As Well Be

1"Ankh Of Despair"

- - -

Hot, passionate, kinky sex -mega drool- well, this isn't a rated R fic, so I can't write that! Sorry! I wouldn't be any good at it either. I'm afraid that I'll just have to leave lemon scenes to your imagination. . . however, in my next fic "Behind Blue Eyes" (the jouXkai fic) there is likely to be a lemon scene -hint hint- anyways, told you I would be updating before the seventeenth! It's the weekend, which means that I get to stay up as long as I want. . . so there **might** be two updates, including this one, this weekend. . . or at least before Christmas break. I'm estimating this fic to end around 25 chapters. . . maybe more. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this fic.

- - -

It was rather chilly outside and Seto was quite grateful that he had worn a coat. He wrapped his arms around himself in an almost protective manner. Piercing blue eyes glanced about his surroundings. Being that it was late fall, the leaves on the ground were all warm colors; reds, browns, yellows, oranges. . . and it took his mind away from the cool air around him. His eyes drifted up to the tree tops where only a few of the leaves remained attached, leaving a majority of the branches completely bare. There was something comforting about this that the teen couldn't quite put his finger on.

He continued his long walk, thinking about nothing in particular. A neutral expression remained plastered on his face. The last thing he wanted to do was walk around in public looking like a zombie.

Seto entered the park and seated himself on the bench furthest from the children currently at play. He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting the rays from the distant sun bounce off of his face. He allowed the wind to tussle his chestnut hair, enjoying the feel of it. The boy welcomed the familiar feeling that it gave him. . .

- - -

_Priest Seto leaned back in the evening sun, allowing for the warm, gentle breeze to play with his hair. Opening his eyes, he gazed upon the velvety, magenta clouds floating silently in the Heavens above. He was alone now, which had become uncommon ever since he and the Pharaoh had gotten together. It wasn't that he was annoyed or bored with his new-found lover, but sometimes eve he needed the peace and quiet. He could think that way, think about things like the rebels that were somewhere in the village, hiding under the guise of loyalists._

"_They'll be attacking the palace any day now. . . can we stand up to them? Yes, they may be merely a group of villagers, but we don't know how large of a group it is. There could be hundreds of them, outnumbering our troops. . ." He bowed his head, sliding his sapphire eyes closed once more, "Oh, great God Seth, please grant our military_ _the strength that it needs to defeat this evil that threatens our Pharaoh. . . that threatens my love." Lifting his head, he peered out over the shimmering water and onto the village housetops, "Whoever you are, if you must take a life in this fight, take mine and not Yami's. . . I could not go on without him. . . I will love him for an eternity. . . and if I am to forget this love in the next life then. . . oh Gods, help me remember it!" A parade of silver tears fell from his eyes as he released an unheard whimper. . . _

- - -

Seto drew in a quick, rigid breath, leaning up on his bench and clutching at his chest for a reason unknown to him, "This has got to stop!" He cupped a hand over his mouth for screaming, but received a few puzzled glances before doing so. Once they had gone back to minding their own business, it took a few warning glares for them to do so, he buried his face in his hands and groaned, "What in the Hell is wrong with me?"

"Hello Seto."

The elder Kaiba jumped a few inches off of the seat, turning his head to face the offender once he had made his painful landing. He found himself glaring into scarlet eyes, and it gave him a chill that ran up his spine and left his whole body tingling with some strange feeling, "What the Hell are you doing here?!" He tried to remain calm, but failed miserably.

"I wanted to take a walk as well. . . didn't know you would be here. . . but since you are, I figured I would apologize." He looked down to his hands as though some invisible script were written on them, and Seto nearly took a good look at them to see if they did, "I was a complete idiot earlier. We may have had a relationship in the past," He looked Seto in the eyes, "But you have long forgotten it, and that is that."

"_. . . and if I am to forget this love in the next life then. . . oh Gods, help me remember it!" _

Something in the back of his mind told him to touch the other. . . his hair looked so soft, his skin so perfect, his eyes so beautiful. . . all he would have to do is. . . "Gah! What the Hell am I thinking?!?!"

"What?" Yami arched an eyebrow at his former lover.

"Oh. . . it's nothing. . . I'm just. . ."

"Did you have another vision?"

"I had one a little while ago. . . I swear I'm going insane because of your constant Egypt drivel."

Yami sat down on the bench beside him. . . he sat as far away as possible so as not to upset the young CEO, "Tell me what you saw."

"Well. . . it was a priest," Yami fought the urge to roll his eyes at Seto's reference to his past self as just 'a priest', "and he was sitting on the ground by some water. . . I think that he was pretty high up and. . . and he was talking about rebels attacking or something. . . and he mentioned you. . . but that was it. . . at least they've been getting less weird." He shook his head as though he were trying to erase the memory from his mind.

Yami slid slightly closer, "Can you try to summarize what the priest said? Like. . . try to quote him a bit?"

The words were still fresh in Seto's mind. . . and slowly, reluctantly, he recited the lines, word by word, the former Pharaoh's mouth inching open, his eyes opening more with each movement of Seto's mouth, as though he were really only marveling at the beauty of it rather than listening to the information that it spouted.

Seto shook his head when finished, "It's a load of bullshit."

"Yes. . . ok then Kaiba. If you say so, then perhaps it is. . . it might as well be." His eyes were downcast and sad, and his heart seemed to have visibly sank down into his stomach. His arms hung loose by his sides and he sighed heavily. If he had meant to hide his depression, he was doing so rather poorly, "Well, I'll leave you alone then. I'll see you at school Kaiba." With that he was gone, but Seto Kaiba was left with a burning in his stomach.

"He's calling me Kaiba again. . ." He shrugged it off, but on the inside, he was wondering why on earth that would bother him. Something in his gut told him to get up and apologize. . . and it frightened him to think that his body would tell him to make such a gesture. Seto Kaiba? Apologize? Never! But, once again, he had that feeling of guilt in his gut, and he knew that it wouldn't be leaving him alone anytime soon.

Seto sighed deeply, burying his face back into his hands, hoping to be left alone this time to his thoughts. . . no, not even that. He wanted his mind to go completely blank for once, he wanted to be numb like he used to be. . . why was it that he felt now? All of those years building up a wall of ice to protect his heart from the outside world, only to have it come crashing down in such a short time that the ice prince himself had neglected to notice.

His wishes of time to himself were not granted as he was "graced" with a light tapping on his shoulder. It was so light that Seto nearly passed it off as a figment of his imagination, but he lifted his head anyways, expecting to find only the wind, and yet there stood the white-haired devil, Yami Bakura.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Now, now, priest! What kind of way is that to greet your boyfriend?" He tried to do his best pouting face as he waved a finger.

"Greet my. . . no, I just said that yesterday to get Yami Yugi off of my back. You are **not** my boyfriend." He glanced at the children who were playing in the distance.

The thief sighed and took a seat beside him, pursing his lips as though he were trying to make a decision of some sort.

"You still love him, don't you?"

"What?"

"You love the Pharaoh." For once, his face didn't bare a smirk, but his lips were shaped into the form of a frown, something that puzzled Seto greatly, yet he didn't think to question it at that moment in time.

"No. He isn't a Pharaoh, I'm not a priest. . . it's a bunch of-"

"Bullshit?" Seto nodded and Yami Bakura shook his head, "Seto, Seto, Seto. . . don't you recall _anything_?" Seto faced him, "Do you remember when I kidnaped you? Do you remember making love to Yami? Do you remember the battle against the rebels?"

"Even if all of that _did_ happen, it was someone else. I never died in a battle against rebels!" He paused, a shocked look coming over his face. Since when did he know that he had died? Was he just assuming?

- - -

_The fighting had finally silenced and a loud knocking came upon the pharaoh's chamber door. For fear of his own life, Yami didn't open it, but when the sound of Mahaado's panicked voice came from the other side, the crimson-eyed boy ran and unlocked it, permitting him entrance._

"_What is it Mahaado? Please, tell me what the matter is?"_

"_My Pharaoh. . . we were able to defeat the rebels, but at the cost of much blood shed."_

_Yami felt his heart skip a beat as the color drained from his own face, "Yes, and?!"_

"_My Pharaoh, please forgive us we. . . we tried our best, my Pharaoh. . . we tried our best to save him. . . to save the priest Seto, but. . . oh my Pharaoh, his dying wish was that we gave you his love!" The normally-strong priest fell to his knees before his superior in a fit of sobs. Seto had been like a brother to him, and now. . . he was gone._

_Yami, too, fell to the floor, he couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't think. . . all that his mind would register was images of Seto. . . dead. A little voice rang out in the back of his mind. . . it was Seto, voicing his promise of love in the next life. . . a vow that the young Pharaoh was sure to hold to him. . . but how was he to live in this life without his beloved?_

- - -

"Earth to Seto!" The white-haired thief waved a pale hand in front of dazed, blue eyes, "Anybody home in there?"

"Hm? Yes. . . I think I should be going. . ." He clutched at his hair with his right hand, his lips slightly parted and his eyes darting about in confusion. Though he appeared to see, he was, in fact, lost within the visions of his mind. How had he known of this death before the vision even came? _'It was a lucky guess_' he told himself over and over again as he left the park and began his journey home.

- - -

The sound of the door slamming shut started Yugi, causing him to nearly drop the plate that he was currently drying. He stepped into the living room where his Yami had just come in, "I take it that the walk didn't help any."

The former Pharaoh looked to his ancestor, eyes lined in red and glossed over with unshed tears, "Seto was at the park. . . he doesn't love me anymore Yugi. My Seto is gone. He's been replaced by this, this. . . this fucking asshole!!!" He slammed his fist into the nearest wall and Yugi was amazed that he hadn't created a whole with the amount of force he had used.

"Please Yami, just give it some time. Mokuba is going to talk to him and-"

"No Yugi. . . I don't want to push this on Seto anymore. Let the past be just that. . . the past. He is a completely different soul now and I am not going to force him into loving me. . . that isn't what love is about. . ." He sighed, having a seat on the couch, Yugi following suit, "You know, Yugi, all of those millennia ago, Seto had told me that if he were to die, then he would be waiting for me in the next life. Ever since his death, I have been waiting. . . all day long, I have been having these visions, and each vision reveals a little more of my memory and now. . . now each of those events is so vivid in my mind. . . it is as though they happened within the past week!" He sighed again, tears finally falling from his eyes, "I just wish it were the same for Seto."

"I Just wish that there were some way I could help, Yami." Yugi leaned against his darker half in an attempt to comfort him. . . _'Don't worry Yami, I have a plan that is sure to get you and Seto back together again, and as long as Bakura and his Yami agree to it, you could get your priest back!'_

- - -

Oh yeah. . . this fic is going to drag on for ages 'cause I have like, this **huge** idea and it's gonna be soooooooo cool! Anyways, rate and review 'cause the more reviews I get, the sooner I am to update and the longer the chapter will be. . . I would really like to make 100 reviews before chapter 20! Help me reach this goal! Ja ne, minna!


	18. Capture

1"Ankh Of Despair"

- - -

Just a few days ago, I received a very special e-mail from a reviewer. They signed their e-mail as "the jammys" so I am assuming that they are the unregistered user "BlueEyesjammys15." The e-mail was praising my stories and it is the only one of its kind that I have ever received! In my thanks, this chapter is dedicated to you, BlueEyesjammys15, for being such a wonderful supporter!

-cries happy tears- You guys are the best! 100 reviews before the eighteenth chapter! You all are so awesome! I'm sorry that I have taken so long to update! I've been working on a scrapbook for my parents for Christmas -cheesy grin- but, just for the wait, you all can have one of these! -waves box of Yami/Seto porn tapes- Dig in!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the plot of this story.

- - -

Yugi stood upon the doorstep of the Ryou residence. Hesitantly, he rang the doorbell, waiting almost impatiently, his eyes brightening considerably when he heard the soft sound of footsteps making their way to greet him. He knew by the sound that it was Bakura and not the thief. Had it been the latter, he would have heard slow, heavy footsteps.

The door opened slowly and carefully as though Bakura feared something may jump out at him, "Yes. . .?" He peeked out and spotted the spiky hair of his tiny friend, "Oh! Yugi! What brings you here?" He tilted he head questioningly, open the door fully now.

"Well, I'd like to ask a favor of your yami." He know that it must have sounded like a strange thing to request, but it had to be done. . . for yami's sake.

Bakura looked at him hard for a moment, his lips moving to one side of his face as he was deep in thought, and then he stepped away from the door, motioning for Yugi to come inside. The house was neat and tidy, not a thing out of place. It was a wonder that Bakura did it all himself. "You know," He began as he made his way through the house with Yugi at his heels, "I'm rather confused as to why you would want to see my yami. Any other time you'd be begging every God in heaven to make him go away!" He chuckled lightly to himself and Yugi wondered if he should explain himself.

He never got the chance to speak up. Bakura had knocked upon a door, and a low grunting sound was heard along with the creaking of a bed and the rustle of sheets. Bakura shook his head and smiled, turning the knob and forcing open the door.

The feared thief lay in a seemingly impossible position, tangled up in his bed sheets. Both eyes were squeezed shut and he squirmed around. Yugi wondered if the evil spirit could actually be having a nightmare. The black curtains were drawn, drowning the room in darkness with only a small bit of light bleeding in. Bakura stepped over to them, grinning at Yugi before grasping the ebony cloth and pulling both pieces aside, flooding the room with a blinding light. Yami Bakura made some sort of strange gurgling noise as his hands flew up to cover his face, his legs scrunching up to his body and his entire form rolling over to hide his face from the sudden brightness.

"Wakey, wakey!" Bakura chimed, clasping his hands together in a very happy manner. Yugi wasn't surprised at this, being that Bakura had always seemed to have such a pleasant and happy personality.

Yami Bakura grunted from his place in the bed, a small protest against waking from his nap. It dawned on Yugi that Bakura was brave to wake the demon from his slumber. . . or perhaps he just wasn't thinking.

Pursing his lips in frustration, he stepped over to the bed's edge, his footsteps unheard as he moved with a feminine grace. With a gentle shove to his yami's arm, cruel amber eyes snapped open, the anger in them quite apparent. Reaching out a ghastly hand, he grasped the albino's collar and pulled him into the bed. Bakura squeaked and Yugi's heart beat quickly as he lunged forward to try and save his friend.

He stopped when he heard the sound of laughter. Oh if his friends could have been there now! The whole world would be amazed at such a sight! Bakura lay in the thief's arms, the two of them smiling and Yami Bakura looking down upon his light in a borderline loving manner.

Bakura chuckled and waved his pale hand toward a desk not too far from the bed. The desk itself was simple and wooden, with an ink pen and a notebook laid on top. A similarly-carved chair was pushed in underneath it, "Have a seat Yugi," Bakura offered, "and tell my yami what you came to see him about." There was no hint of an ordering tone in his voice, which would be why Yugi didn't hesitate in the slightest to follow the albino's request.

Yugi sat in the wooden chair that Bakura had indicated, while Yami Bakura sat up, pulling his giggling hikari up with him. Violet eyes shifted to their owners clasped hands that had been placed in his lap, "Um, well, ya see. . ." He looked back up, locking eyes with narrow, brown orbs. He swallowed heavily, "You know what has been going on between my yami and Kaiba, right?"

Yami Bakura snorted and closed his eyes, grinning in an amused manner, "Well if my memory serves me right, **nothing** is going on between them!" He then chuckled to himself and Bakura pursed his lips in an attempt at hiding his laughter.

Yugi did his best glare, but it only succeeded in giving the tomb robber another reason to go into a fit of laughter, "That's the problem! I want them to get together. Yami still loves Kaiba, and I want to help him get him back. . . which is why I need your yami, Bakura! I need him to kidnap Kaiba, just like he did in ancient Egypt!"

"Does that include the sex part?" Yami Bakura perked up.

"Then Yami can come to the rescue again! It's the perfect idea!" Yugi clasped his hands together, beaming at his supposedly perfect plan.

The thief rolled his eyes, "So you expect Seto to play the roll of a helpless little schoolgirl and then fall madly in love with his hero? Oh please! Give me a damn break! Besides, even if it stood a chance at working, I still wouldn't help the Pharaoh."

Yugi's shoulders slumped in defeat. He hadn't expected for the white-haired thief to shove the idea back down his throat, "But. . . Why wouldn't it work now? If you're really mean to Kaiba, and Yami saves him from you, then maybe Kaiba will start to like Yami again!" He sounded desperate, his eyes full of worry and pleading.

Yami Bakura arched an eyebrow at the pint-sized duelist, "You **want** me to hurt Seto Kaiba? The sweet, innocent Yugi Muto wishes to have harm brought upon someone?" He gasped in a mock-dramatic manner and covered his mouth with a quick hand.

Yugi's eyes were downcast, "Well, don't **hurt** him, just. . . oh, I don't know! Kidnap him and make Yami **think** that you're hurting him!" He went over to the bed and grasped one of the thief king's hands. He tried to ignore how cold it felt. . . and the agitated look he received from Bakura, "Please? Just do this one thing for me, and I'll never ask another favor of you again!" His violet eyes shimmered with unshed tears of hope.

_Well let's see. . . I could kidnap Seto. That really would be fun. . . I'd have my way with the priest. . . no, I'm over him by now, unlike that ridiculous Pharaoh. . . but there's no hurt in fooling around every now and then. . . I'm sure that my hikari won't mind. . ._ "Fine." Yami Bakura agreed, bringing a wide smile to little Yugi's lips.

Bakura's lips parted and he turned away, saying nothing.

"Thank you so much!" Yugi chimed before attempting to hug the thief.

"Don't touch me."

"Sorry." Instead, Yugi leaned down to hug Bakura, whose eyes narrowed as he received the embrace. Taking note that his gesture wasn't returned in the slightest, Yugi bounded out of the room and out the front door, skipping all the way home.

- - -

Yami lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had his own bedroom, being that he no longer shared a body with Yugi (Yes, I gave the spirits their own bodies, deal with it) and the decor of his bedroom only cause him to seek deeper into his depression.

Adorning the walls were a variety of posters from the numerous Kaiba Corporation ads and Duel Monsters tournaments, each and every one bearing the photo of the gorgeous CEO in rather arousing positions. The former Pharaoh took note that Seto had a tenancy to stand leaned back with his hips thrust forward, sapphire orbs peering out from under honey-colored locks. He traced a finger down along the poster nearest to him. A Battle City poster. Seto had warn form-fitting leather pants throughout the tournament. It definitely won him Yami's attention. . . among the attention of a few other passengers.

He sighed and didn't even bother to face the door when he heard it creek open.

"Hey Yami?" Yugi whispered, trying his best to keep the tone of excitement out of his voice, "Are you alright?"

Yami sighed again, yet deeper this time, "Yes, I'll be alright little one. . . I just need some time to myself."

He frowned when he heard his hikari leave. It wasn't that he was sad that Yugi left, but that he had to push those he cared for away from himself. He hated shoving people away, but it was best right now. . . he didn't want to take his anger out on anyone but himself. Scarlet eyes drifted back up to the poster. His beautiful priest was buried inside of there, locked away in that mind. . . and someone had thrown away the key for all of eternity.

"So close, yet so far away. . ."

- - -

Seto waltzed through the front door of his mansion, "I'm home Mokuba!" When there was no raven-headed boy bounding down the stairs to greet them, Seto wandered about the downstairs of the house, peering into every room along the way, "Mokuba! Stop messing around!" He turned on his heels, placing clenched fists on his hips like an angry parent. He lifted up an arm to glance at the watch. It was getting late.

Giving up on the search and just assuming that Mokuba was off in a room listening to loud music and therefore couldn't hear him, Seto carried himself into the living room, where he proceeded to fall into an oversized armchair. . . he yelped as he landed not on the cushioning of his favorite chair, but rather the lap of an unknown person, whose arms wrapped securely around the CEO. One hand came up to Seto's face, tracing his lips briefly before cupping over his mouth. All the while, Seto Kaiba squirmed about, his legs kicking out frantically, but making contact with only air. His arms were being held by his sides and his calls for help were muffled with the hand of this unknown being.

Something warm and wet trailed along the right side of his face, sending a shiver up and down his spine. Hot breath danced on his ear, leaving a tingling sensation throughout his body. The hand over his mouth was removed, but quickly replaced by a pair of waiting lips, which the brunette did his best to back away from, but to no avail. His plush lips were captured, and his captors free hand was busy with something unknown to Seto.

The hungry mouth was pulled away, but again replaced by something else. . . and he hadn't realized what that something was, until he breathed. . .

- - -

Oooh, a semi-cliffie!!!

Fun Fact: If you read the first few chapters of this again, you'll realize that Yami's eyes went from violet to ruby. . . isn't that something?

I have also forgotten approximately what time of day it is supposed to be, so we'll estimate some time in the evening. . . that's what I get for waiting so long to update! Expect another update within the next few days! Rate and review!

My review goal is to reach 110 reviews before the next chapter!


	19. Not Afraid of You

1"Ankh Of Despair"

- - -

Okay, this update took a lot longer than I thought it would mainly because my left shift key sticks for like 10 seconds after you push it and it really pisses me off. Also, I have been working on another fic called "Behind Blue Eyes." That is my Jou/Seto fic. Have you ever heard the song "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit? Is that even how they spell it? I have no clue! Anyways, it is pretty much Seto's them song and I highly recommend it!

So anyways, I was looking over my reviews, and I've come to realize that for each chapter, there is almost a completely new set of reviewers! I mean seriously, look at my reviews and check out the user names! Always new people! I would love it if everyone reviewed for each chapter that they read and I would also like it if everyone stuck with my story! Wow, that sounded mean. . . I don't wanna sound mean! Honest! I love my reviewers! . . . in a sisterly way of course. . . alright then! Enough with the authors note from Hell! On with the fic!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. . . mmk?

- - -

Mokuba opened his eyes, coming to stare at the ceiling. He felt dizzy, and sitting up as quick as he did surely didn't help, "Ugh, what happened?" Propping himself up against the headboard of his bed, he began to try and remember, "Let's see. . . I was sitting on my bed, listening to some tunes. . .oh yeah! And I felt someone sit beside me and I said 'Hey Seto!' and then. . ." He bit his lower lip in deep concentration while shoving a free hand through his midnight mop, "What happened then?" He hopped off the bed, "Oh well, I guess it really doesn't matter."

He made his way through the halls. The little Kaiba was heading towards the office, where he assumed that his brother would be at this hour, "Seto should be in his office working. . . unless he's still out walking. . ." He glanced down at his expensive watch, "Nope, no way Seto would walk for that long! Not **my** brother!" He took off in a run once the office door came into view. "Hey Seto!!!" He chimed as he took a turn and ran into the room, only to find that the computer was idle (you know, after the screensaver has been on for awhile so the screen goes black? That's idle.) And the house was silent.

Mokuba fled the room, "Okay, so maybe he's getting something to eat. . ." He found his way to the kitchen, but again there was no one but the cook and a maid or two reading a magazine, "Where's Seto?" He asked politely, but only received a few shrugs in reply.

The little brother ran all about the house calling out his older siblings name, only to find that he received no answer. He stopped, and the house fell silent; no fingers pecking away at a keyboard late into the night, no ringing cell phone to schedule another meeting, no older brother yelling at a slack employee over the phone. . . nothing.

- - -

Yugi stood at the stove, stirring at the rice he had in the skillet and occasionally picking up the box to take a look at the cooking instructions. A sigh was heard behind him and he knew that it belonged to his depressed yami, "Hey Yami? Whatchya thinking about?" He asked, trying to brew up a conversation.

"Yugi, don't worry about it." The yami absentmindedly drew imaginary circles on the table with his index finger, and Yugi left him to it.

The phone rang out, startling the both of them from their thoughts and tasks. Jumping up from the table, Yami Yugi snatched it off the wall and waved his hand to let Yugi know to continue cooking dinner.

"Muto residence, this is Yami speaking."

"Yami? It's Mokuba! Seto's missing!"

"What?" Yami nearly dropped the phone and he felt his hard beat twice as fast.

"He's missing! I can't find him anywhere! I called his cell phone, but it's turned off! Please help me find him Yami!" His voice shook hysterically as he let loose the sobs that he tried to hold back.

"We'll be over as soon as possible Mokuba, don't you worry!" He slammed the phone back on the wall and shook Yugi's shoulder frantically, "Yugi, Seto's gone missing!"

Yugi remained calm, but there was a mock expression of panic on his face, "Oh really? Wow, I wonder where he could be. . ." But in his mind he knew it was the thief Bakura who had taken the precious CEO. He knew this was going to happen, he just hadn't expected for it to be tonight, "Well, I suppose I'll just have to finish dinner when we get home then. Come on, let's go!" He had finally that his voice was too calm for the situation at hand and so towards the end, he was sure to sound a bit more rushed and nervous.

Yami sped out of the room and Yugi followed him. He mentally cursed himself for not being able to drive. . . they were going to have to run the whole way!

- - -

Mokuba paced around the living room, dialing his brothers' cell phone number again and again and trying to reach his office at work, every attempt failing miserably. He had asked and re-asked all of the maids, cooks, and butlers of Seto's whereabouts, but the answers were always the same; no one knew where Seto Kaiba was.

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as a rushed knock came to the door. Mokuba yanked it open, revealing the yami and his look-alike, "Oh, thank God you two are here!" He quickly ushered them inside, where they all took seats in cozy, black-leather armchairs, "First of all," Mokuba started, "I need to tell you what happened while Seto was out for his walk." He looked down at his hands and Yami leaned in closer as though he couldn't hear the youngster, "You see," He began again, "I was knocked out in my room. When I came to, I ran all about the house looking for him. Seto's coat is here," He pointed to the violet coat which lay lazily over the arm of an empty chair, "So apparently he had come home. . . but he isn't here anymore, which leads me to believe that he was kidnapped." Mokuba choked back sobs.

Yugi hurried over and rubbed the younger boys back lovingly, "It's alright Mokuba. . . we'll always be happy to help! We'll help you find your brother in no time at all! Because **I** happen to know where he is!"

Mokuba flew from the seat, grabbing Yugi's collar almost harshly, "Where is he?!?!"

"Woah! Calm down there buddy!" Mokuba released Yugi and the reincarnation chuckled, "You see, I was trying to create a sort of. . . re-enactment. You see, I told Yami Bakura to kidnap Kaiba!"

Yami was the next person to jump from his seat, but in anger if anything else, "You **What**?!?!?!"

"Woah! Calm down! He isn't going to hurt Kaiba!" Yugi made calming gestures at his yami, "I just told him to keep Seto in his house for awhile and scare him. . . then, you go an rescue him, Yami! Just like in Egypt!" He clasped his hands together and put them to his chest, a sparkle coming to light his violet eyes.

The former Pharaoh opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the creaking of the door. As though in an attempt to be stealthy, someone zipped passed the open doorway.

Yami arched an eyebrow in a rather amused manner, "What the hell. . ."

The intruder walked in the room, his brows furrowed, one just a little higher than the other in confusion.

Yugi's heart skipped a beat, "Yami Bakura? What are **you** doing here???"

Yami Bakura folded his arms, "I could be asking the two of you the same thing! You **told** me to do this, remember?"

"But," Yugi looked into Mokuba's frightened eyes, "Kaiba is already gone. . . someone came and knocked Mokuba out and took Kaiba with them."

The thief's eyes widened considerably, "Oh. . . hahaha! Looks like you have a **real** kidnapping situation at hand! But can the Pharaoh save his priest in time? Will the priest be ravished again and again by some unknown being and then," He gasped dramatically and threw a hand up to cover his mouth, "Would the priest fall in love with someone other than his former love, the Pharaoh?" He cackled loudly, "Find out next time!" He then fled the room. Yami reached out for him, but Yugi held his arm back, shaking his head.

"We'll find him," Yugi assured both Mokuba and his yami, "I promise."

- - -

Seto awoke feeling rather cold. Immediately he felt the rope tied tightly around his wrists and ankles. He was laying on his back, but he cold feel the cool floor. . . what exactly was his floor made of? Metal? Concrete? He really couldn't tell. . . but by the feel of it, he had no shirt on. His pants, much to his relief, had remained in tact. Looking around the room, it was black. . . but he realized that his vision was hindered by a blindfold that had been wrapped around his head. His mouth, however, was still of use to him.

"Hello?" He called out, feeling rather stupid now. He had been kidnapped! Why on Earth would he yell something stupid like that?

"Shut up." Someone snapped. They didn't sound too far off, and that voice was so familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it was. He knew that voice from somewhere, yet it sounded somewhat different. Perhaps if he heard them again, he would know.

"Where the hell am I?" Seto asked, trying to keep a stern tone.

"Somewhere." The other said, voice lightening up and seeming more nervous than anything else. . . and it became clear in Seto's mind as to who his captor had been. The weight on his heart disappeared and he let a chuckle escape his lip.

"I know who you are, and I'm not afraid of you."

"Well you should be. . . cause I'm going to kill you."

- - -

Ooh! I know, short chapter. . . but don't you love the cliffie? Can anyone guess who captured him? Not who ya thought it was, huh! Booyah for my randomness! I love all of your reviews! Let's try and get 10 reviews for each of my new chapters! Love ya like a sis! Until next time, ja ne minna!


	20. A Meeting of Velvet Lips

1"Ankh Of Despair"

- - -

Hey! It's Christmas Eve now, and to pass the time, I figured I'd brew up yet another chapter just in time for the holiday! I'm so glad that you all love my story! I've come to the conclusion that there is no way I'll be able to finish this fic before the new year, but I'll be sure to try and finish it before February!

Psyche was the only reviewer to guess who the kidnapper was! A rather strange turn in events, eh? Congrats! -gives you a vicious Bakura plushie- Awww!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

- - -

"What?" Seto shook his head. Had he heard the boy correctly? This certainly wasn't something that the CEO had expected the normally-shy teen to say.

"You heard me," The rather shaky voice stated, "I'm going to kill you." There was a long pause, and then, "I've got a gun, and I'm going to shoot you and kill you."

Seto's mouth became a straight line as though he were trying to determine whether or not the other boy was bluffing or being serious, "Bakura. . . What has gotten into you?"

The sound of choked laughter came from nearby, "Oh please! How could you not know? My yami has been so caught up in you that he has practically ignored me!" His voice came as an angry shout. . . on the borderline of psychotic, Seto mused. Footsteps were heard, and Seto imagined that the albino was pacing, "You know," He continued, "I've always been the kind of guy that would stand there and be trampled all over. . . well, I'm sick of that! I'm in love with the thief and I'll be damned if I let you take him away from me!"

"Woah, wait a minute, what?" Seto's brows knitted in confusion, "You think that I have something for your spirit?"

Bakura's bottom lip quivered but Seto couldn't see due to the blindfold strapped across his eyes, "No, you don't love him. . . but I think that he loves you, and if I kill you, he'll pay more attention to me!" Seto tensed as he heard the white-haired teen prepare the gun.

"Wait!" Seto called, "Bakura, you don't want to do this! If he really **does** love me, wouldn't he hate you for killing me? Wouldn't that make him want to shun you even more?" He cringed at the pleading tone that drenched his voice, but he made a mental note that perhaps Bakura was too caught up in his own head to catch it, "Listen to me Bakura, if you let me go, I promise to make sure that you're yami hates me. The last thing you want is to have your hands bloodied by murder. . . and for the one you love to hate you for an eternity." He could only wait now, for he had said all that he could.

There was an awkward silence passed between them. Bakura had lost himself within his own mind, struggling between right and wrong. All his life he had been taught about murder and revenge and hatred. . . he had been told that they were wrong. Yes. . . they were wrong. He was the hikari, the light. . . he wasn't made to kill, to hate, to harm.

The clatter of metal upon the ground rang out and Seto now assumed that they were in a basement by the way the clangor reverberated off of the surrounding walls.

Bakura let out a loud wail, "You're right! I'm sorry! But I love him so much! I shouldn't kill! I really shouldn't!"

Seto's heartbeat slowed. When had it sped up? Had he been afraid? Since when was he afraid to die? Either way, it didn't matter now, "Um. . . Bakura? Can you untie me? It's a bit uncomfortable. . ."

- - -

(A/N: This next scene actually occurred while Seto and Bakura were talking.)

Yami walked quickly, Yugi and Mokuba trailing a little ways behind. He was pissed! **No one** kidnapped his priest and got away with it! **No one!**

"Yami!" Yugi called, "Can you slow down a bit? Our legs are shorter than yours!"

"Yugi, I'm older than you, you should be able to walk quicker."

"Yami," Mokuba chimed in, "We don't even know where to **begin** looking!"

The group of three stopped and leaned against a nearby shop. Mokuba was right. If Seto wasn't taken by the thief, then who else would have the motive to capture him?

"You think it could be Marik?" Yugi raised an eyebrow as he voiced his question.

"He seemed relatively sane after he gave us the Millennium Rod." Yami answered, "I doubt it was him."

Mokuba scratched his invisibly beard, "Maybe it was a rival company. . . although the only real rival we have is Industrial Illusions," Yami and Yugi's eyes shot open, "And last I heard, Pegasus was in pretty poor shape. . . and had cleaned up his attitude a lot."

A little bell sounded as the door to the shop opened, "Perhaps because he doesn't have the Millennium Eye anymore." The three jumped at the all-too-familiar voice of Yami Bakura.

The thief stood, a couple bags in tow, with his hand on his hip, an eyebrow arched, and a feline smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh. . . hey Yami Bakura," Yugi tried to sound as friendly as he could, "We're trying to figure out who would want to kidnap Kaiba. . . what are you doing out so late?"

The tomb robber looked at the bags in his arms and gave Yugi a look that had 'duh' written all over it. When this received no reaction, he decided that an explanation was in order, "Well, Bakura's been really pissy lately. . . and I once heard a mortal asking a florist for flowers for his wife so that she wouldn't be angry with him anymore. . . I figured I'd give it a shot. I bought some chocolates, a shirt, some condoms, and a new apron."

Mokuba grinned, "What was that third thing?"

Yami stepped in front of Mokuba, "Why has Bakura been angry with you?"

"Pfeh, hell if I know! He's been really bitchy all day. Whining about how I don't pay attention to him and all that bullshit." He shrugged, "Well, I've wasted enough time talking to you dolt's, so I think I'll be heading home now." He brushed past them, humming some tune that was unknown to both Yugi and Mokuba, but a pleasant memory to Yami. (Remember the desert march tune in chapter two?)

"I say we follow him," Mokuba whispered.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

Yami Yugi started off after the thief, "He may have more of an idea than we do!"

- - -

Yami Bakura fiddled with the lock, "Damn, they sure do make these things better than they did in Egypt." He pulled out a silver key and inserted it into the hole, but left it there as he sensed another presence behind him. He turned quickly to find the Pharaoh and his tag-alongs halted mid-step, a look on their faces that showed that they knew they had been caught. He rolled his eyes, opening the door and walking in, surprised when the others bolted in after him, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled, his face stricken with anger.

"We're going to need help finding Seto, and who better to track down a psychopath than another psychopath?" Yugi grinned as though it were the most ingenious plan ever invented.

The thief pursed his lips and set his bags on the kitchen table, "Gee, glad to know you think so highly of me."

A loud wail sounded from somewhere in the house, causing all four to fly from wherever they sat/stood.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!" Yami's eyes were wild with fury at having been startled.

Without words, the thief was gone from the kitchen and running down the hallway before the others had even begun to chase after him. He flung open a door in the hallway and scampered inside. Yugi realized that it must have been the door to their basement and followed him down the stairwell without hesitation. Yami Yugi and Mokuba followed his lead.

- - -

Bakura pondered freeing the CEO. Okay, so he couldn't kill the other boy, but maybe he could just hide him away and his yami would think he had run off. That would work just as well, but where to hide him. . .

The door flew open, the handle slamming against the opposite wall. Bakura yelped, grabbing the gun back off the floor and pointing it at Seto, "Don't come in or I'll shoot!" He cried, but he was too late. The gang of four stormed in, forming a small cluster in the doorway.

There, in the middle of the room, lay Seto, ankles and wrists tied to four metal beams that reached from the floor to the ceiling. Gazing all about the room, Yugi gasped at how similar it was to dungeons back in medieval times. . . and perhaps ancient Egyptian times as well. The walls were adorned with shackles and various swords. A single whip hung on the wall opposite of the wall by which they stood. Ropes of numerous lengths lay in mountains in the corners, and a small trunk sat a mere three feet from where Bakura stood. Yugi didn't even allow for his imagination to come up with possibilities of the trunks contents. . . chances are, he didn't want to know.

"Hikari," The thief began, he voice was, unusually, smooth as silk, "What are you doing playing with a gun?"

"I'm not playing! I swear I'll kill him!" Bakura's brown orbs were alighted with a wild flame, a wicked smile dancing on his face, and Yami Bakura mused at how much they looked alike now.

"Okay then, kill him." His voice remained cool and calm. Yami's heart might as well have stopped beating. He was too shocked to do anything other than stare at the thief with disbelief. Something in his heart, however, told him that there was some sort of plot behind this.

There was a long moment of silence as Bakura looked from his yami to Seto and back to his yami again, his smile had been wiped from his face and was replaced by a flustered expression. Each passing second, the gun lowered itself a little more until it was safely down by his side, a defeated expression on his face.

The king of thieves saw this as the right opportunity to glide over to his lighter half and take him into his arms, pulling the gun away from him and tossing it clear across the room, "Now, you know that your heart is too pure for you to be doing anything like that. . . why don't you just leave all of the kidnapping and killing to me, okay?" Though the content of his statement was clearly something awful, his voice was that of a mother trying to soothe a frightened child, and it puzzled the onlookers greatly.

Seto cleared his throat impatiently, "Hello? I'm still tied up over here!"

It was Pharaoh to the rescue! In a flash, he was by Seto's side, tugging and pulling at the ropes. . . but to no avail. His eyes wandered about the room in search for a blade. A sword caught his eye and he went to retrieve it. It took a bit of effort, and he had knocked off a few other swords in his rushed work, but he quickly returned to the ropes, which he found had already been cut and Seto now stood, rubbing his wrists and thanking. . . Yami Bakura.

**Never** piss off a yami that wields a weapon.

Yami lifted the sword above his head and brought it down, nearly slicing the wide-eyed thief in half, had he not moved, "Woah! What the hell are you doing Pharaoh?!?!" He grinned as crimson eyes flicked to Seto and then back to him, "Oh, I see now! You're angry that you couldn't rescue **my** priest!" He cackled and Yami looked heartbroken.

Seto pursed his lips. He had promised to help Bakura with that. . . but Bakura went back on his word! He glanced at the albino from the corner of his eye. The same heartbroken look had washed over the boys features and Seto felt another rare feeling. . . pity, "Actually," He felt himself speak, but wondered if it were real or all in his head, "I don't belong to **you**. . ." He hesitantly stepped over to Yami Yugi, whose eyes were filled with a clouded confusion, "I belong to the Pharaoh."

Velvet lips met in a kiss that could make roses bloom in Winter. Seto held Yami's chin in his hand, and that same, warm, familiar feeling came back to him. . . and he wanted more of it. He deepened the kiss, allowing the Pharaoh's tongue to enter his own formerly-forbidden mouth.

Yugi smiled a smile that a father would on his daughters wedding day, hands clasped together over his chest in a dreamy manner. Mokuba couldn't decide what to do, so he just stared, an awe-stricken look coming over him. Yami Bakura was anything but angry. . . he was too busy with his neglected hikari to worry about what the former lovers were doing.

Seto pulled away from the crimson eyed teen.

"Seto. . ." Yami whispered, "Does this mean. . . that. . ."

"It doesn't mean anything." Seto snapped, and immediately Yami felt as though he would drop dead, "I was only holding up a promise to Bakura. Stop living in the past."

He turned to leave and Yami fell to his knees, not caring if anyone saw the warm tears spilling down his cheeks. Yugi and Mokuba looked from the fallen teen and then to Seto, confusion written in their eyes.

"Seto?" Mokuba bounded up the stairs after him.

"We're going home Mokuba, come on."

This time, Mokuba cried, but followed his brother, "But Seto! What about the kiss??"

"Pfeh, an act to get the albino love birds to get together."

"That was no act Seto! I could tell! The way that your body seemed to relax. . . the way that you let Yami grabbed your ass. . ."

"He did?" Seto seemed more flattered than angry. Mokuba hiccuped and nodded, "Mokuba. . . stop your crying and pick up the pace.

- - -

Wow. . . wrote this whole chapter in one sitting. . . took nearly 2 hours. I can bet that I have just ruined Christmas for a lot of people. . . but I promise that things will get better!! -hides behind a giant flame-resistant barrier- Don't hate me. . . please? Rate and review! And don't be mean! -gives you all puppy eyes-

The next chapter will be up before New Years!


	21. Stress

1"Ankh Of Despair"

- - -

Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! I have been downloading sub-titled episodes of the shounen-ai anime called "Gravitation." I **highly** recommend it! There are only 13 episodes, and it is very cute. There are a lot of funny moments, but there are some serious/touching moments as well. If you have a downloading program such as imesh (imesh has all 13 episodes), then do yourself a favor and download them. . . I wouldn't recommend letting your parents see though. . . the guys **do** kiss. . . and there is **implied** sex.

So anyways. . . happy belated new year! Here is the next chapter! By the way, thank you so much for your reviews! I will surpass my goal!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the plot of this fic.

- - -

Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan all rushed to Yami's side. The Pharaoh had sunk down to his knees in a sort of defeat. His blonde bangs hung low in his face, shielding his eyes from the onlookers as he cried softly to himself. . . crying softly for the love that would never be.

Yugi crouched down beside his partner, placing a loving hand on the other's shoulder, "Yami. . ." There was nothing that he could say to ease the sorrows of his darker half. . . Yami's heart was, again, crushed, and he had always been telling him it would be okay, so what good would it do to repeat himself? It **wasn't** okay.

Yami stood, his crimson eyes still hiding in the shadows of his hair. He gave Yugi a light shove, once the hikari had also stood, letting Yugi know not to bother him. He didn't want to be touched, didn't want to be comforted, didn't want to be talked to. . . he wanted Seto, **his** Seto. . . not this. . . this asshole-of-an-excuse for the priest.

"What happened?" The question came from the corner of the room, where the two albinos lay, their bodies entwined as they exchanged heated kisses and caresses. Apparently they had finally come to realize that everyone else had gone quite and the thief stopped his rain of kisses on his light to see what was the matter.

Yugi looked from Yami Bakura and back to his yami, who soon left through the door. When he could assume that the Pharaoh was out of hearing range, Yugi proceeded to answer, "Kaiba crushed Yami again." He was able to catch a look of worry pass over Bakura's features as Yami Bakura began to smile.

The thief looked down at his light (one can assume that Yami Bakura were laying on top of him, yes?) and smiled, placing a satin kiss on his forehead, "The priest still loves his Pharaoh. . . Yugi. . . you still have the Millennium Rod, don't you?"

Yugi faltered for a moment at the mentioning of the Millennium Item. . . was the tomb robber still after them? "Well, yes. . . yes I do. It's back at the game shop. . . why?" A few beads of sweat threatened to form as a catlike smile tugged at the spirit's lips.

"Well, perhaps you should give the rod to Seto."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because back in Egypt, the Millennium Rod belonged to the most gorgeous priest in the Kingdom."

"The priest Seto. . ."

"Exactly." The thief turned his attention back to his hikari, beginning a trail of kisses from his forehead down to his collar bone, stopping only as his name was called.

"Yami Bakura?" Yugi absentmindedly fisted the bottom of his shirt, "If I give Kaiba the Millennium Rod, will he have a yami too?"

The albino looked thoughtful for a moment, placing a hand at his chin to rub at his imaginary beard, Bakura giggled at this, "No. Seto Kaiba is exactly as the priest Seto was, both in looks and in attitude. He bears his original name and I believe that he still holds all of his original memories. They are most likely locked away within his tainted mind somewhere. Why, I bet if you were to use the Millennium Key, you would find a soul door just like that of your yami's, except this door will be locked. Of course, you don't **have **the Millennium Key, s-"

"Yes I do."

"Where did you get it?!"

"Shadi gave it to me." Yugi smiled.

"Why that little. . ."

"I have all of the items except for the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Eye. . . you have the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Eye is still out there I guess. . ."

The former thief resisted the urge to smirk. He had both of the remaining items and had no intention of giving them up.

"Wait a sec!" Joey chimed, "If Seto has soul rooms, then if we could unlock the other one, wouldn't he have a yami?!"

"No, there are only memories there. Seto is Seto, that's all there is to it. Bakura and Yugi are different than the Pharaoh and myself. The differences between us and our lights are quite obvious, whereas if my memory serves me right, Seto bears a **very** strong resemblance to his ancient self. In fact, the only changes I can see are the color of his skin, the lack of black around his eyes, and his height. He is certainly taller. . . but that's a nice thing." He chuckled a bit, "Now, unless you would like free, gay porn, I suggest you all exit the premises immediately."

Bakura's eyes were the size of golf balls now, and everyone else began to leave. Joey had stayed where he was, but Tristan pulled him away quickly, practically dragging him up the stairs.

- - -

Mokuba trailed behind his brother as they entered the house. The taller of the two slammed the door shut after they were in, and the raven-haired boy wondered if it were intentional, "Seto, please tell me why you did that to Yami!"

"Because I don't like him Mokuba!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"But you do, Seto! I know you do!"

"Oh? And how do you 'know' that I do?"

"Because you have a photo album with a whole section just for Yami! I've seen it!"

"I already told you Mokuba, it wasn't Yami. . ."

"Oh my God! You are such a fucking liar!" Mokuba's hands flew up to cover his mouth, but they came to late. Wide, violet eyes stared into angry sapphires.

"What did you just say?" A threatening tone lingered in Seto's voice, his eyes narrowed and his frown looked more unpleasant than usual. He grasped Mokuba's chin roughly in his hand, "What did you say?!" he spoke harshly through his teeth, but his entire expression melted into the loving older brother that he was when he saw the tears welling up in his baby brothers' eyes, "Don't say that word again, do you understand?" It was no longer an order, but more of a request, and Mokuba nodded, the few tears in his eyes escaping and rolling down his cheeks.

Seto leaned down, kissing the raven-haired boy's forehead and leaving the room.

It was late into the night, and Mokuba figured that Seto was heading off to bed. . . or to his office to do his paperwork for the night. He stretched his arms and emitted a yawn, "Guess it's about time for me to crawl under the sheets too. . ." He glanced about the room, not looking for anything in particular, "Today has been so strange. . ." He frowned, but his expression soon turned thoughtful, "But I think we've made some progress!"

He slid off the couch and bounded up the stairs. He flew into his room and pounced upon the bed, making easy work of removing his shoes and street clothes, and slipping into his more comfortable pajamas.

Gathering the bundle of dirty clothes, he lugged them out into the hallway and dropped them down the laundry chute. Mokuba spun on his heels to return to his room, but a dim light caught the corner of his eye, and being the nosey child that he was, he simply **had** to investigate.

It was coming from Seto's room, the room at the very end of the hall, and it appeared to be from on back in the bedroom. . . most likely a small lamp, perhaps the lamp that sat upon the desk in the far corner of the room.

"He's probably working." Mokuba whispered to himself as he tip-toed to the door that had been pushed to. It didn't even creaked as it was lightly shoved open.

At his desk sat Seto. A thick binder sat open on the fine oak and Seto looked down at it, apparently distraught about whatever the pages contained. Mokuba squinted his eyes to make out, what he believed to be, a single silver tear slip down his brothers' pale cheek and disappear amongst the shadows.

Seto ran his hand over the page he had been gazing at as though some hidden message were written upon it in braille. The brunette laid his head down upon the book, and Mokuba could no longer see his face. Shutting the door as quietly as he had opened it, Mokuba left his brother to himself. Perhaps he would bring up the subject in the morning. . .

- - -

Yami had gone straight to his bedroom without a single word. Yugi lay in his own bed, hearing the occasional frustrated grunt from the room that neighbored his own.

Yami paced in his bedroom, taking the time to make glances at the golden relic that lay on the table before him. The Millennium Rod. If he gave this to the CEO, there would be a chance for love in this life. . . but then again, wasn't that almost like force? Almost like brainwashing? Something just didn't feel right about the idea, and since when was something that Yami Bakura suggested a good idea? But. . . this could be his only chance.

"Gods, why does this have to be so damn hard?!" He bit his lower lip as his door opened after a light knock, "I'm sorry Yugi, I hadn't meant to call that out like that. . . I'll be quiet from now on, I promise." The Pharaoh sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands in exhaustion.

Yugi joined him and placed a hand on his back to rub it soothingly, "Yami, I know you're upset and I know you're frustrated, but not sleeping isn't going to get you anywhere, it will only succeed in making you cranky, and the last thing we need is a cranky Pharaoh snapping at us!" He chuckled a bit at his little joke, but the look his yami gave him obviously showed that he didn't get it, so the hikari waved his hand to dismiss the conversation, "Listen, just get some sleep and we'll talk more about it in the morning and I'll help you come up with a solution, okay?"

Yami sighed, "You're right, this won't do me any good. . . I'm just so confused right now. . . so undecided and unsure of myself. . . I don't think I've ever felt this worked up before. . . sleep is probably a good idea. . . thank you Yugi." The two hugged. It were as though they were brothers. . . it was a nice thing for the both of them to be able to find support in one another.

Yami curled up under his covers, but knew that even if sleep **did** eventually overcome him, it wouldn't happen anytime soon. . .

- - -

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I know, I know! It's a late chapter and it's short but. . . I've been completely obsessed with gravitation lately! Go download it on imesh, seriously! If you love shounen ai, you will love it! I have also lacked motivation to write this. . .

I got an IM on yahoo a couple days ago. . . they said that they loved my stories, but they weren't a big fan of me, they just liked what I wrote. . . that really pissed me off. I know, it's a lame excuse, but that made me fume. Anyways, this fic is, believe it or not, winding down. . . and I still haven't decided on how to end it yet. . . hmmm. . .

Anyways, you know the drill! Rate and review!

New review goal: 200 reviews by the end of the fic!


	22. No Going Back

1"Ankh Of Despair"

- - -

Welcome to the authors note from hell. . . and this time I don't mean just because it's long. I was proud of this story for having never received a flame. . . and then what do I get? Flamed.

'HomoHater' wrote: "For the love of god! this one really pisses me the fuck off! PG 13! The fuck, I can't even let my son to read any stories even if their rated PG 13! God, at least rate it R for having faggots! Why you even write stories about a cartoon! At least make a more mature show, that kids wouldn't watch! God you faggots fucking ruin every goddamn thing, I doubt I could find a fucking story with straight couples! Fuck you and fuck all the faggots writing this gay stories!"

First of all, for someone angry about their son reading 'offensive' material, they sure do say 'fuck' a lot. Second of all, I would think that an adult would have more decency. . . sure proved me wrong. Third, they were **so** moved by that one chapter, that they felt the need to send this review **three** times in a row. . . it's almost a compliment. Fourth, they said fuck all the faggots that write gay stories. . . um, I'm kind of a chick, so I couldn't be a 'faggot.' I'm actually a straight female. . . how humorous. . . Yeah, I was kind of pissed at this review, but then realized 'hey! It's just a dumbass!' lol, they suck at writing too. . . all of the sentence fragments, incorrect word usage, etc. I almost feel sorry for her son. . . almost.

Then I got another review which I don't think was meant to be a flame. . . yet it pissed me off enough to make me write this long-ass chapter. 'tala' wrote:

"ok. i don't mean to insult you but you seem to have a really good plot but but you lack in the writing skills department...and some of the things are too cliché ( ex:"Seto, Seto, Seto..." The Pharaoh sat up as he waved a slender finger at the Priest. "Tell me. Isn't there something that you have longed to tell me, but have been afraid to do so? Anything at all?" He tilted his head like a curious puppy would.) and you're trying to make things go to fast..(relationship wise) let it evolve and grow subtly. did you get it beta read ?"

First of all, they tell me that **I** lack in the writing department, yet there are about a thousand grammatical mistakes in their review. Second, I don't see how on Earth it is cliche. . . I find that I put quite a strange twist on nearly everything. Third, moving the relationship too fast? Um, hello??? Aren't I **not** getting them together yet? I think that they, like the flamer, only read the first chapter, and went on that. . . such dumbasses.

There was also a strange IM on Yahoo for me. . . but we won't get into that. Anyways, both reviews were signed anonymous. . . lucky for them or they would get a "nice" e-mail from me letting them know how I felt. You can say I'm overreacting, or whatever you want. . . but I don't tolerate stupid shit like this. I'm sorry to delay the chapter with my rambling. . . as a thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, I will write an extra-long chapter! Gomen to those that actually like my writing. . . and 'fuck you' to those who don't! -smiles-

- - -

Seto closed the open binder that lay before him and rubbed furiously at his eyes to rid of the tears that had betrayed him. In the binder were photos and drawings. . . more than half of them being of yami. . . but where had they come from? He didn't recall taking or drawing the pictures or even entering them into the makeshift album. His fingers raked through his hair. How long had it been since he had been confused like this? He wanted with all of his heart to believe that this wasn't real, but how could he ignore it when the evidence pointed to 'truth'? All of these visions, these dreams, these supposed 'memories'. . . and these feelings. . . feelings that Seto didn't recognize.

He leaned back in the chair, allowing for it to creak faintly under the shifting of his weight. He brought the album into his lap and opened it once more. It were as though he wanted to torture himself. . . he didn't know why, but he felt drawn to the book, to the images. . . and to the man depicted in them. His lower lip trembled at the thought of being drawn to Yami, and yet something seemed so natural about it.

Silently, Seto went through the pictures, page by page. There were probably well over one-hundred in total. . . and that didn't count the images in which the former Pharaoh was not present.

How had this all begun? He looked toward the ceiling. His eyes were blank, a sure sign that he were inside of himself and not with the real world. "The museum." The boys mind wandered back to Domino Museum. It was the Egypt exhibit that had started this mess. . . and Isis. . . with all of that talk about him being the priest and Yami being the Pharaoh. . . that's why he was suffering now. . . because of that old rock.

Blue eyes opened wide, "Wait. . . the Ra card. . ." He quickly recalled the most powerful God card, "I could read the ancient text on the card. . ." He cringed at the fact that this was further evidence against his disbelief, "If I could read that text, then shouldn't I be able to read the text on that stone tablet?" His heart beat wildly in his chest and he half-expected it to burst.

In a rush, Seto was downstairs inside his home office, fingers flying across the keyboard on his personal computer. The museum's website was quick to load. Blue eyes darted across the screen looking for any sign as to what link the Egypt exhibit would be located under. . . if it were still there. A steady hand lead the cursor to hover over a link entitled "Egypt Exhibit" and, with a small hint of hesitation, he double clicked, blinking once as the screen changed.

There was only one photo of the tablet and it was no where near big enough for him to decipher the ancient text. It was still inside the museum, which was good. . . he would just pay it a little visit tomorrow.

- - -

Mokuba's door stood open, which told Seto that the younger Kaiba had already gone to bed. It reminded him that he should be doing the same, but before that, he would check on his brother. Without a sound, the brunette was by his brother's bedside, stroking his long, black hair lovingly.

- - -

"_Seto, please tell me why you did that to Yami!"_

"_Because I don't like him Mokuba!"_

"_Yes you do!"_

"_No I don't!"_

"_But you do, Seto! I know you do!"_

"_Oh? And how do you 'know' that I do?"_

"_Because you have a photo album with a whole section just for Yami! I've seen it!"_

- - -

He jerked his hand back from the boys head suddenly, as though some invisible creature had taken a snap at it. Mokuba had always known about the album. . . and somehow things were beginning to make sense. Perhaps it was Mokuba that had put the whole thing together to throw him off! With such high intelligence, how had he not figured this out before? Seto shook the smaller boy from his slumber.

"Wha. . .? Seto?" He rubbed at his tired eyes and squinted as though it would help him focus on the tall figure that stood before him, "Is that you big brother?"

"Yeah. . . and I figured out your little game."

"Game?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. **You** are the one that put those photos into that binder, just to make me think. . . and for awhile it worked, but you've been caught, little brother."

"I didn't make that Seto. . ."

"Liar."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not. . . you just can't face the fact that maybe there's a whole 'nother life inside of you. . . a whole 'nother brain in **your** brain. . . you can call it bullshit all you want, but that doesn't change the truth. . . you're just running from your past, Seto." With that, the raven-haired boy fell back to his pillow, wrapping up tightly in the bed sheets. He had gotten the last word.

- - -

It was morning now. The fresh smell of home-cooked bacon and eggs floated throughout every room in the game shop. The delicious scent lingered just below Yami's nose, yet it did not appeal to him. His mind was too busy to think about filling his stomach. The Pharaoh was still in debate as to whether or not he should return the rod to Seto and have the brunette's full memories returned, or allow nature to take its course and risk never being with Seto as his lover again.

He glanced over the Millennium Rod, which lay mock-innocently on his bed.

The solitary, golden eye seemed to be watching him, reading his each and every thought. . . and perhaps it was. With all that he had seen the Millennium Items accomplish, who was **he** to judge their abilities? Judge. . . perhaps that was what the Rod was doing, judging his thoughts and ideas. . . and final decision, that is, if he ever came to one.

The golden relic gleamed almost threateningly at the crimson-eyed spirit. . . yes, he had his own body now, but he truly **was** still a spirit. . . the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, which he would forever be. Perhaps it was right for things to be the way they were. This wasn't Yami's true time, so he shouldn't take the love of anyone. . . yes, that sounded right, even though his heart wanted to convince his mind otherwise.

He sighed in a defeated manner, "I should just. . . give up on him. . ."

"Give up?!" Yugi bounded into the room, arms flailing wildly as he did so. He wrapped his arms around his yami's waist, squeezing the taller boy tightly, "How can you possibly give up?! Ever since I met you, you have given me the courage to fight on, even when the odds are against me!" Their eyes locked, and for the first time, Yugi looked stronger than the Pharaoh, "Remember in your first duel against Kaiba? How he had out all three Blue Eyes White Dragons? You were going to give up on that duel Yami! Do you remember?"

"I. . . yes Yugi, I remember, but-"

"But then you remembered that your friends are all right behind you to back you up! You didn't give up then! You got the courage that you needed to go on! You defeated Kaiba in that duel because you didn't give up!" He folded his arms triumphantly, "So Yami, what do you say to **that**?!"

"I think you've been hanging around Tea too much. . ."

"Yami, I'm being serious!"

"So am I."

Yugi grunted, "Listen, pretend that this is a duel. . . you've got to win Kaiba over, just like in a duel! Sure, it'll take some fancy combo's, but you're the game king! You can't lose Yami!" He bounced up and down three times, "Now get your ass downstairs and eat breakfast!"

A faint voice came from downstairs, "Yugi?!?!"

"Uh, yeah mom?"

"What did I tell you about bad language?!?!"

"Sorry mom!" He turned back to Yami and blushed at the smirk he was greeted with, "Just think about what I said, okay?"

"About breakfast?"

"No! About Kaiba!"

"Oh, right, yes. . . I will."

- - -

It was a fine building, with elegant marble columns to decorate the front, just as the Kaiba mansion was built. Seto slightly wondered if it had been the same builder. How old **was** the Kaiba mansion, anyway?

That didn't matter now. This was the Domino Museum. Inside, he would find the ancient item which he searched for. . . the stone tablet. He silently recalled his past visit as he ventured inside.

Isis had been there. That pesky woman wouldn't leave him alone, even if it had meant her life. All she could think to talk about was the Pharaoh and the battle against 'some great evil' and how the evil was here again. . . he hadn't really paid much attention to it, and her endless babble didn't make the story any more appealing. Her constant lectures about this so-called past were soporific, and it was a wonder that Seto hadn't tossed her overboard while on the blimp. . . in fact, he really wished he had. . . especially now, as he approached a woman in a long, white gown.

"Long time no see, Seto Kaiba." Her all-too-familiar blue eyes smiled back at him, a hint of mischief within their cerulean depths.

"Spare me the formalities, Isis. I'm here for one thing, and one thing **only**. Not to chit-chat with you, not to be lectured on the past. . . just to see **one** piece of **one** exhibit." He was clearly irritable and Isis only pursed her lips at him, trying to remain as composed as possible.

"Well then, allow for me to point you in the right direction. What is it that you are here to see?"

Seto hesitated. He just knew that if he told her what he was truthfully looking for, then she would think that he believed this bullshit! But. . . what if he did? Even so, that would be giving in. . . admitting that she was right all along. . . she was wrong! There was no other option. He couldn't tell the truth. . .

"The stone tablet."

. . . and yet he did.

"Ah, so I see you are finally understanding. Well then, just down that hall. The Egypt exhibit will be on your first left. The stone tablet is on the far wall. . . there's no way you could miss it." With that, she stepped aside, granting him passage. . . that was it. No long lectures, no taunting, nothing.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. . ." Seto entered. It was silent, not a soul in the room other than himself. . . but that was a good thing. This way, he wouldn't have to worry about looking like a complete fool.

There is was, on the far wall of the dimly-lit room. It was no longer in the basement of the museum. It sat on display just as the rest of the ancient-Egyptian relics. How long ago had it been since he had scene such a large collection as this? He never really was interested in the past. . . other than when he was a young child. . . but that interest had faded along with any dream that he had once he and Mokuba were adopted by the tyrant known as Gozaburo Kaiba. . . he shuddered, shaking that name from his mind.

His footsteps rang through his ears as though they were his last. . . the sounded throughout the room like the footsteps of a deadman walking to the guillotine. . . why did this feel as though he were heading towards his own demise? There was a slight tingling all the way up and down his spine, with a flutter or two in his stomach to match. Nervousness, something he hadn't felt since. . . no, it hadn't been so long. . . why, it were only yesterday that he was nervous as he kissed the Pharaoh. . . Yami.

Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. . . he was here for one reason, and one reason only: to try and read the text that was engraved in the stone tablet. This was it. This is what it all came down to.

His eyes remained at his feet, his breathing became more and more difficult to accomplish and the world seemed to stop just for him. He clenched his eyes shut and took in one last breath of air. . . what if he couldn't read it? Would he just be confused forever. . . perhaps that wouldn't be so bad but. . . what if he **could** read it? What would it say? Would it describe a battle, or would it describe love? All he had to do now was look up. . .just look up. . .

He jerked his head up to face the massive rock. Sapphire orbs opened wide and his mind and heart both raced one another, and he felt that his head or chest or both would burst.

- - -

The doorbell must have rang fifty-thousand times. . . within the past ten seconds. That wretched chime continued to sound, bringing out the Kaiba side of little Mokuba. The raven haired boy bolted down corridor after corridor and down a couple flights of stairs, finally coming to a halt at the double doors in the front-center of the house (mansion). Catching his breath - and preparing to professionally kick someone's ass for the constant ringing - he yanked open both doors, nearly tearing them from their hinges.

That terrible ringing had ceased, but what he found on the other side of the door gave him the urge to slam it shut again. He had been greeted by the infamous Sennen Rod, which had been shoved in his face. Behind the item was its current holder, Yugi Muto. . . or his yami, the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. . . with the item thrust out in front of him, crimson eyes clenched tightly shut as though he were sacrificing the rod and himself to some terrible god.

"HereSetotakethisit'syours!" Yami blurted out, not budging from his current position or even bothering to check that it were truly Seto who had answered the door.

"Slow down when you're talking, I can't understand you." Mokuba stated, matter-of-factly.

"I said, here S-" He opened his eyes, a warm feeling of relief sweeping over him, "Mokuba?"

"Thaaaaaaaaaaat's meeeeeeeee!" The smaller boy chirped, "Seto went out about half an hour ago. Said he had somethin' to take care of. You can come in if you want to."

"Um. . . well you see. . . I kind of need to give this to him. . . but. . . I suppose it can wait. . ." He turned away, biting his bottom lip in disappointment.

"The Millennium Rod? Why would y- ohhhh! 'Cause the rod belonged to my brother when he was a priest. Awesome!"

- - -

"_. . . perhaps you should give the rod to Seto."_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Because back in Egypt, the Millennium Rod belonged to the most gorgeous priest in the Kingdom."_

"_The priest Seto. . ."_

"_Exactly."_

_- - -_

"Wait! Yami, you wouldn't just be giving him the rod so that he'll fall in love with you again, are you?!?!"

"Mokuba. . ."

"Are you?!?!"

". . ."

"Yami, I can't believe you'd do that! Why?!"

"Because I don't know what else to do!"

"You could start by pretending you're over it and not try to molest him every time he's in the same vicinity with you. . . and that includes undressing him with your eyes." The tomb robber approached them, "I knew you'd be here Pharaoh."

Yami growled, "If I recall correctly, it was **you** that told me to give him the Millennium Rod."

"Hm. . . did I? Hmmm. . . so I did. . . well then in that case, give it to him! Force him into your little love affa-ugh!" He cluched at his stomach, which had been elbowed by the latest arriver, Bakura.

"We're here to **fix** things, not mess them up again!" He faced Yami, who was half surprised and half confused, "Pharaoh, don't give him the rod until he **wants** to remember. . . if you really love him, you won't force him into loving you. Maybe he'll ask for the rod. . . then again, maybe the two of you will never share that love again. . . you can decide your future, but I'll be damned if I'll let you decide someone elses." He folded his arms, claiming victory over that little duel of words. . .

. . . and it was then that the Pharaoh opened his eyes. This wasn't his life. . . and Seto wasn't his for the taking. . . Seto clearly hated him. . . with a passion. That was it. . . there was no going back to Egypt to do things all over again. . . it was over. . . it was time to give up.

- - -

Ooooh. . . **VERY** evil cliffie, if I do say so myself! Three weeks since my last update. . . geez! I'm getting horrible! By the way, I **was** going to have the actual translation of the stone tablet, but I couldn't find it. . . so if anyone could find it for me and e-mail it to me at , that would be greatly appreciated and I'll give you full credit for finding it! Anyways, the fic is winding down, and I am still trying to decide how it is going to end. . . I have a feeling that it is going to be very cliche. . . then I was thinking of sort of a cheesy ending. . . kind of like a certain movie (which shall remain unnamed unless I decide not to use it). Happily-ever-after stories get old. . . you know? But then again, wouldn't it piss you off if I didn't make them get together? I would probably piss myself off, lol! Anyways, shutting up now! Hope you like this chapter! Rate and review! Flames will be used to fuel my fingers for long-ass authors' notes!


	23. He Remembers

1"Ankh Of Despair"

-

Ah, yet another update. I couldn't find the real translation of the stone tablet, but then I partially remembered it and realized that a true translation wouldn't fit with my story since it was written by priest Seto, to the Pharaoh who had lost his life. . . however, in **my** story, Seto dies first. . . SO, while I was in my Algebra II class, I wrote up a little version of my own stone tablet. . . I think it is cute and would make sense to the original Yu-Gi-Oh storyline as well. . . you'll see! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

-

Seto gazed upon the giant stone that sat before him, eyes sliding over each and every engraving as though it told his fate. . . and perhaps it did. . . these strange symbols, called hieroglyphs, were so foreign, yet so familiar all at once. He could read them as though they were his own everyday language.

'_This is a tribute to the young king, Yami. . .'_

Just the first line made some sort of mass lodge in his throat and he felt as though he couldn't breathe. . . though he didn't even think to do it anyways, as his brain was too busy **thinking** to beg for oxygen. Against his better judgement, he read on. . .

'_The boy that was once my childhood friend has now grown to become a young man. . . as well as my eternal rival. . .'_

Yes, that made sense, it was all that Isis could talk about. . . the rivalry between Seto and Yami since ancient times. . . but why did he feel so attached to this old chunk of rock? Glancing back at the tablet, he noticed that this was where the words ended. . . but something seemed unfinished. It was then that he realized that a lot of the rock had been worn away by time and that the rest of the script must have been brushed to the ground as though it were of little importance. . . so was that it?

Another wild sensation shook his body, and he fell to the floor, sapphire eyes going blank. . .

-

_The priest Seto sat inside the dimly-lit temple, working away at a part of one of the walls. Above his current work, there were illustrations carved in of a dragon and magician, both hovering above the heads of their respective masters. . . he was now adding in a tribute to his cousin, the Pharaoh. . ._ (This is before their romance began.)

_As he chiseled away the old rock, he read the words aloud so he wouldn't lose his place or make a mistake. . ._

"_This is a tribute to the young king, Yami. . . The boy that was once my childhood friend has now grown to become a young man. . . as well as my eternal rival. . ."_

_He stopped, glanced over his work with a smile, and returned to it._

"_However, we are cousins by blood, and so the bond we share shall remain forever near my heart and shall always be greater than any battle we may fight, and challenge we may face. . . together, with my Blue Eyes White Dragon, and his Dark Magician, we form an unstoppable force. . ."_

_He then smiled and added the last bit with a large grin and a burst of enthusiasm._

"_For there is no strength greater than that which is friendship. . . Long live the king!"_

-

Seto's mouth flew open as though he were going to let out a strangled cry. . . yet nothing came. . . only dry air escaped his quivering lips, "N-no. . . n-no. . . no!" Still on his knees, he clutched at his head, pulling at the hair and shutting his eyes tightly. Sure, people could probably hear him, but why would that matter if he was going crazy? "This isn't happening to me. . . oh gods, please don't let this happen to-" He stopped for a moment, sitting on the floor now and dropping his hands to his sides, looking like a lost child who had given up on the search for his mother. . . "Gods. . . have I **always** made it plural like that?" He thought back for a moment, yet couldn't recall any moments. . . "Hmm. . . perhaps this is just messing with my head. . . this whole thing **could** just be a scheme by one of my corporate rivals to fool with my head and crash my company. . . but . . ." He looked back to the stone tablet and put a hand to his forehead as he stood, "No one could fool with my mind like that. . ."

"Seto. . ." Isis was instantly behind him. . . Seto mused that someone needed to tie a bell around her neck, "Is everything alright?"

Seto sighed, furrowing his brows. He turned slowly, locking eyes with the Egyptian woman, "Isis. . ." He looked back to the tablet briefly, and Isis could have sworn that she saw confusion flash inside of those sapphire orbs before they returned to their usual, icy stare. . . or did they? No. . . as he turned back to her, there was no longer confusion, but a hint of. . . determination? "Isis. . ." He said again, "The Priest and Pharaoh weren't just rivals. . ." Isis looked curious then. . . "They were. . ." Seto paused, looking at the floor and then smiling, "Heh. . . _The Pharaoh and I_ were friends. . . good friends." He brushed passed the stunned woman, leaving her to her rather-shocked thoughts.

"Seto! Wait! Does this mean-" He was already gone. She sighed, but smiled slightly. _'Perhaps now. . . perhaps now he understands. . . welcome back, my fellow priest. . .'_

_-_

Yami sat in the large, black-leather couch. Mokuba had gone to get some hot tea from the kitchen, and he had nothing else to do but to gaze at his surroundings. From the inside, you wouldn't know that it was the home of a multi-billionaire. There wasn't really anything grand about it. The furniture wasn't anything to be protective over, the paintings weren't known of worldwide, there were no expensive sculptures, not even the oh-so-popular expensive vase that is commonly broken in movies and on television. No, the livingroom of the Kaiba mansion was almost like any other home in Domino. . . almost because it was missing one thing. . . photographs.

Yami may not have visited many homes, but those he **had** visited were adorned with an abundance of photographs.

The former Pharaoh was shaken from his thoughts as someone fidgeted beside him on the couch.

Bakura and his yami had come in as well, and the kinder boy was seated next to Yami, hands innocently in his lap and eyes locked on them, occasionally darting this way and that, taking in his surroundings and studying expressions without seeming so obvious.

The thief had taken the liberty of draping himself across a large armchair, "So Pharaoh. . ." There was a pause

"What do you want?" Yami asked, though didn't snap it at the white-haired demon.

"I don't really know. I was trying to start a conversation like my hikari does, but I guess that's a talent that you have to be born with."

Bakura giggled and shook his head, "Silly, silly." He turned to the crimson-eyed king and grasped his hands within his own creamy-colored hands, "Yami Yugi, I would like for you to really get to know my yami. He really isn't such a bad guy once you truly get to know him! Honest!" Those large, brown eyes silently pleaded with him.

Before Yami could reply, Mokuba returned, followed by an obedient maid who was carrying a silver tray, complete with four cups of hot tea. The older woman passed the cups out, then left to return to her place in the kitchen.

Mokuba ungracefully plopped down on the couch on the other side of the duel king, "Yami, I'm assuming that my brother will come home soon," He sipped at his tea and noticed a bit of sweat and worry form on Yami's face, "Aw, come on! Don't get so nervous!" He glanced at the Millennium Rod, which the Pharaoh had carelessly laid on the table. "Don't you dare give him that either. . . I won't allow for you to force my brother into something like this." His face was serious now.

Slowly, Yami Bakura slipped off of the chair and onto the floor, sliding towards the glass table with a catlike grace and silence.

"Mokuba. . . I have been thinking about just giving up. . . I mean, I can't ruin Seto's life. He deserves a nice woman to make a good family with."

Yami Bakura peeked up over the table, grinning psychotically at the golden relic that lay right before his piercing, brown eyes.

"Ick! Yami, are you **trying** to make me throw up!" He called out, playfully grabbing as his stomach and sticking out his tongue as though he were sick, "Really though, can you picture my brother having sex with a woman?" Yami's face went red, as did Bakura's, "Eh, wait. . . don't answer that." Mokuba felt his face heat up as he recalled the dream from a not-so-long ago.

The thief reached his hand up swiftly, snatching the rod off of the table and standing, running out of the room laughing like a crazy person.

Yami jumped up from his place on the sofa, "**WHAT THE HELL!**" He bolted out of the room, chasing down the thief.

It was a long and winding trail to the front door, and the bandit king was amazed that he had actually found his way on his own. The Pharaoh was at his heels, but once he was outside, it would be easy to lose the crimson-eyed duelist. He thrust the door open, leaping out. . . and slamming into something hard, sending him to the concrete walkway. Yami was able to stop himself before he suffered the same fate.

Yami Bakura glanced up to glare at whatever or whoever had stopped his escape. He was slightly surprised to lock eyes with dark, sapphire orbs, "Heh. . . why hello, priest."

Seto frowned, "Why are you at my house?" He wasn't really expecting to answer, and this was obvious as he turned his eyes to look at the object that has sailed from the thief's grasp and was now laying mock-innocently in the grass. "What do we have here. . ."

"No! Seto! Don't touch it!" Yami flew from the doorway, pouncing onto Seto and pushing him to the ground. The Pharaoh blushed a bit as he noticed the rather compromising position they were now in. But this wasn't right. . . he kneeled beside his past lover and rolled him over, "I'm sorry about that Seto, it's just. . . Seto?" His scarlet eyes were greeted by deep cerulean. This was unlike the usual color of Seto. . . it were as though you could see into them forever. . . whereas with the ice prince, it were as though you were looking at a cold barrier, "Are you alright Seto?"

"Mmm. . . Yami, I will always be alright as long as I am forever by your side."

Yami could have sworn that his heart skipped about ten beats, "What?" He looked back to where the item once was, to find it securely wrapped up in Seto's fingers.

Seto shook his head, "Huh? What the hell. . ."

-

"_Hello Seto, my koi, how are you today?"_

"_Just as perfect as always, love. . . how could I possibly be any worse when I am by your side?"_

_Both of them laughed lightly. They were in bed with the morning sun filtering through thin drapes, the wind moving through the room with ease. Yami held his lover in his arms protectively while playing with the chestnut hair on the back of his priests neck._ _Swiftly, the Pharaoh rolled himself on top of Seto and held himself up by placing a hand on either side of the priests head and a knee beside each hip._

_Deep, ocean-blue eyes looked up at him, clouded over with pure love for the man that hovered just above him, "Ah, such beauty. . . the Pharaoh is god-like. . ."_

"_Mmm. . ." Yami nipped at Seto's right ear, licked it, and then seductively whispered, "Then that would make you the lover of a god. . ." He chuckled in a low voice as a crimson blush colored the brunette's cheeks. . . _

"_Seto. . . Seto. . . Seto_. . ."

-

"Seto? Seto?" Yami shook the CEO's arms quickly, yet gently.

"Hm? What?" His eyes had regained their fierce, cold barrier, yet there was still a bit of a dazed look in them.

"Are you alright?" At this time, Yami pulled the rod from cream-colored fingers, "What happened?"

"I. . . was having some strange daydreams. . . that's all Pha- uh, Yami." He stood, visibly shivering, yet only once. He glanced down at the golden item that was in the Pharaoh's possession once more, "That. . . that rod. . ."

"Hm?"

"That was once mine?" He looked in the opposite direction and the wind caught his hair, moving the locks about beautifully. He didn't seem to notice the three pairs of eyes watching from the front door.

Yami was a bit shocked, "Y-yes, it was. . . back in Egypt, when you were a-"

"Priest."

"Huh?" Had Seto just said that? No, surely he wouldn't believe the story now. . . not after so much denial.

"When I was your priest." He turned, facing Yami, his expression just as calm and emotionless as it always was. The duel king was in too much shock to react verbally. Instead, he simply stared with an expression of sheer awe on his face, "Well then," Seto began, making his way toward the front door (Mokuba, Bakura, and the thief all cleared out, running back to the living room to pretend that they hadn't seen anything.), "I think I'll go eat some lunch. Why don't you go home and do the same."

And with that he was gone.

Yami just watched on until the door was shut. . . not slammed, shut, "S-Seto. . ." He held onto his stomach as it let out a growl. How long had he been at the Kaiba house? Of course, he barely ate his breakfast, the most important meal of the day! His head jolted up to look at the front door as it opened. . . however he frowned at the fact that it was not Seto, but Bakura and Yami Bakura instead.

"Alright! You two take care! Bye-bye!" Bakura smiled as he waved to Mokuba and even to Seto (Who wasn't really paying him any mind.) He tilted his head at Yami, who was still kneeling on the grass, "Yami, my yami and I are going down to that new café to get some lunch. . . would you care to join us?" He smiled that trademark smile and held out his hand as though to assist Yami in standing.

With only slight hesitation, the outstretched hand was accepted, and the three went on their way. . .

-

Once again, the Pharaoh found himself barely picking at the food in front of him. He just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. . . _'Maybe I **wanted** Seto to touch the rod after all. . . yes, I did. . . there is no "maybe." ' _He sighed, _'He apparently saw something when he held it, otherwise why would he have said what he did. . .'_

-

"_Mmm. . . Yami, I will always be alright as long as I am forever by your side."_

-

His lower lip quivered and he glanced at the faces of his two albino companions, for lack of a better word, to see if they would have noticed. Luckily, they were absorbed in a conversation about poltergeists.

'_I shouldn't have even gone there today. . . I got my hopes up, just to be left behind again. . . sure, he admitted to being a priest back in the days of ancient Egypt, but he doesn't lov-'_

_-_

"_When I was your priest."_

-

Yami allowed for his mouth to open slightly as a smile crept to his lips, "Hahaha! He remembers! He remembers! He re-umph!"

Bakura leapt across the table, covering Yami's mouth with cupped hands while the thief held down the Pharaoh's flailing arms. This didn't matter though, nothing could wipe that smile off of the duel kings face. His priest remembered him. . . remembered **them**. . . what could possibly be better than that?

-

Chapter ends here. . . alright, here's the plan. This fic is going to be 25 chapters long. . . for those of you that don't feel like doing the math, that means two more chapters. I will tell you now that the **last** chapter will be posted on march 18th. . . exactly one year after this fic began- gets all teary-eyed - How wonderful!

Also, I owe you all an apology! I took so long to write this chapter! That would be because of my recent obsession with two more animes: "Weiss Kreuz: Knight Hunters" and "Fruits Basket." I **highly** recommend both! (But again, you may not want to watch them around your parents. . . especially not Weiss Kreuz. . . hehehe!) Look for the new chapter soon!


	24. I Do

1"Ankh Of Despair"

-

Ah yes, here it is, the second-to-last chapter. I already know how this is going to end, it's just a matter of getting to that point in a nice, flowing manner. It will be nice to finally finish this fic and not have to worry about typing up a new chapter. . . I want to work on a novel. . . already, I'm using a completely different style. The descriptions are much more capturing and paint a better image, just like in the first few chapters of this fic. Enjoy chapter 24.

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

-

Finally calming the overly-excited Pharaoh, the albinos sat back in their seats. Bakura put a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes as though in relief, yet smiling playfully, "You sure are strange, Pharaoh." He removed his hand, using it to pick at the basket of fries that sat in front of him. "So tell us, what exactly happened back there?" Slender fingers lifted a particularly long fry and placed it at rose-colored lips, where it rested as though it had been denied entrance. Yami Bakura's eyes were glued to this small scene, currently oblivious to his surroundings.

Yami Yugi cupped his own chin in his hand and rubbed at his imaginary beard, "Well," He began, arching his left brow as though in deep thought, "You see, when he touched th- **shit!**"

Yami Bakura was snapped out of his little fantasy world as the fry slipped from his hikari's hands and onto the dusty, tile floor.

Bakura nearly choked on air, "He touched **_what_**?" It was now his turn to raise an eyebrow, but not in concentration.

"No, no, no!" Yami screamed, taking no notice of the people staring all around him, "He touched the rod! I must have left it over there!" Seeing that the puzzled look remained on the ring-bearers face, he added, "I must have left the rod laying in the yard when you brought me here. I suppose that I put it back on the grass after I retrieved it from Seto's grasp."

Bakura smiled brightly in reply, "Oh! That's no big deal! When we're through here, we'll just swing by Seto's place and pick it up!"

"No way, I'm not running errands with Pharaoh-baka." Yami Bakura folded his arms and slid down a bit in his seat, pouting like a child.

"Oh yami, you're such a whiney-ass."

"A what?" The thief's eyes popped open in shock. His hikari had been so bold lately.

The Pharaoh smiled generously, "Thank you Bakura, but I think I'll just go pick it up right now." He fished around in his right pocket for a moment before retrieving a few crumpled bills, "Here, for my meal."

Bakura pushed the hand away, shaking his head and smiling, "Nope! My treat! It's the least I can do to make up for some of the trouble that my yami has caused. Good luck on your quest!"

Yami wasted no time. He was out the door within a matter of seconds.

"'Good luck on your quest'? What the fuck are you? Some sort of game character?" Yami Bakura rolled his eyes, grabbing a fry and shoving it into Bakura's mouth, which was wide-open.

-

Seto watched the golden relic from across his bedroom. He had, though he hated to admit it, watched the Pharaoh disappear from his sight, but quickly realized the slightest glint of sunlight reflecting off of an all-too-familiar golden surface. Seto had gone outside quickly to bring the item inside, and as he carried it up to his room, his mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of Egypt. . . with thoughts of the Pharaoh.

"Why do you torture me like this?" For a moment, he wondered if he had actually expected an answer. . . then again, it wouldn't really have surprised him if he got one. Those creepy items with those creepy eyes on them. They were called Millennium Items. . . at least that was what he had always heard them called and therefore that is what he would call them. What was it that Isis had said? They were from Egypt?

He stood, moving steadily across the room and giving the mock-innocent staff a death glare that could wilt roses. . . yet that solitary golden eye stared right back at him, "Egyptian relic, huh?" His eyes narrowed even further, "Pfeh, you don't look all that special to **me**." Normally he would have felt ridiculous talking to an inanimate object like this, but this item was different. It wasn't quite so inanimate. He had always said that he didn't believe in magic, but will all of the recent occurrences in his life, he really wasn't sure **what** he believed.

At a lightening-quick pace, he wrapped his fingers around the slender pole of the Millennium Rod, "I won't let some stupid chuck of metal beat me!" He tried to fight at the visions that threatened to pass before his eyes, yet again, he was no match for the magic of Egypt. . .

-

"_I will give you my heart for an eternity, Yami, in this life and the next, until the Gods shall see fit to set us apart." Seto lay under his lover, both bodies slick with a thin layer of sweat._

"_Mmm Seto, even now you are so sweet to me. . . I must have done some great deed in the eyes of the Gods to receive such a beauty as yourself. . . not only are your looks simply divine, but your spirit is gorgeous as well. Don't you ever forget that, love." The Pharaoh leaned down, placing a kiss on each of his priest's shoulders, then each cheek, then his forehead, and finally, a long, loving kiss on his velvet lips, coloring his cheeks a light crimson. . . _

-

Yami rang the doorbell, tapping his foot at a quick pace as if to visibly show his impatience.

"Hello?" It was Mokuba who answered, "Oh, hey Yami! You need something?"

Yami smiled a rather goofy smile and laughed nervously, "Uh, well, you see. . . I believe that I left the rod here. It isn't in the yard and I was wondering. . . hoping that perhaps one of you two brought it inside."

"Hmm. . . I didn't, but you can ask Seto if you want." The last bit was said with a bit of mischief in his voice. A sly, perverted smirk came to his face and he stepped aside, showing the way with a wave of his left hand, "Come on in, I'm sure you know **exactly** where my brother's bedroom is, hehehe. . ."

Yami blushed, but tried his best to hide it as he briskly marched passed Seto's raven-haired brother and climbed the seemingly never-ending staircase of the Kaiba Mansion.

Somehow the hallway seemed longer than he remembered. That set of french doors at the end of the hall taunted him and seemed to grow smaller and smaller with each step he took as though they were fading off into the distance. He shook his head, clearing it, and tried to ignore the fact that he was breaking out into a sweat. It was just Seto. . . just Seto. . . hell, it was Seto!

"Yami. . . Yami. . ."

"Huh?" He stopped, realizing that he was already there. . . but that is not was confused him. It was the faint voice coming from inside that sacred room. Could that lust-filled voice be from Seto? Gently, he shoved open the left door and poked his head in. . . not quite realizing that he had allowed for the rest of his body to follow it.

The site was just to tempting to ignore. Seto lay on the floor, rod clutched firmly within his fingers, his other hand tangled in a mass of chestnut hair. His body was sprawled in a most compromising position and his chest rose and fell as it's owner panted heavily. The sweat sparkled against his skin and occasionally a small whimper escaped his lips.

"Uhn, Yami. . ."

Again, his body had a mind of its own. He soon found himself kneeling beside the blue-eyed beauty, caressing his cheek. . . and all movement stopped as those gorgeous eyes snapped open in a wild manner, "Yami!"

"S-Seto, I-I." He reached for the rod, once again reclaiming it, "Thank you for bringing this inside! If it were stolen, I-I don't know what I'd d-"

He was silenced as his mouth was covered with the lips of another. . . yes, Seto's delicious, perfect lips had been brought to his own. Was this real? Just as quickly as they had come, they were gone. Yami opened his eyes (He didn't even remember closing them) to look into burning sapphires. . . but it wasn't a fire that was burning, it was a look that he hadn't seen for so long. . . it was passion. Hesitantly, he closed the gap between them, capturing the lips of the one that had been his lover all of those centuries ago. The other returned the kiss.

The Pharaoh mentally smiled, placing a hand at the back of Seto's head to guide him into it even more. This caused a small tremble to travel throughout the priest's body, and Yami had felt it. He wrapped his free arm around Seto's body, lifting him up with surprising ease and breaking the kiss, "Seto," He now held the brunette with both arms, carrying him to the bed, "There is no need to be afraid." It was just like all of those years ago. . . this wasn't the CEO Seto, it was **his** Seto, and he was the Pharaoh. . . Pharaoh and priest, just like back then. . . "I love you."

Seto blushed and turned away, "I. . . I'm not used to this. . . I don't understand why. . ."

"Why what?"

"Why I can't get you out of my head. . ." He looked up to his Pharaoh with the most tender of eyes. It were as though their icy barrier had melted and now the remaining water was threatening to spill out.

"Seto. . . I could say the same about you. . . but I know why I can't stop thinking about you. . . it's because I can now remember the relationship that we had. . . can't you feel it Seto? Doesn't this feel right?" He placed Seto on the bed and straddled the boys hips, placing a hand by either shoulder, "Don't you remember this, love?"

Seto closed his eyes, and the tears rolled silently down his cheeks, "I. . . I do. . ."

-

Ooh! Short chapter! Don't you just hate me? Hehehe, don't worry, the final chapter will be extra-long, I promise! Yeah, insert a passionate, loving, lemon at the very end there. Now, for those of you that haven't ever read my writing before, I work with the element of surprise. . . in other words, if you least expect it, I'm going to write it. . . that's just how I work, and my novel isn't any different, lol! Excited for the last chapter? I know I am! You'll have to excuse the oddness of this chapter, as it was written late at night. . . for example, it is currently 12:25AM on Sunday, lol! I started this chapter about thirty minutes ago. . .yeah. I'm sitting here, a pillow on my lap, and music from "Gravitation" and "Weiss Kreuz" playing, which greatly influenced a couple scenes in this chapter. . . okay! Enough pointless ranting! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can only play that you will like the finale!


	25. Ankh Of Despair

"Ankh Of Despair"

* * *

Hm, so many of you are happy that they are together. . . This is the final chapter. . . I think. . . and I am so happy that so many people have taken the time to read my story. This final chapter will tie up a lot of loose ends (including an explanation as to why I chose the title that I did) as well as create a few new ones, but, like all of my fanfictions, it will leave a sense of wonder, a sense of wanting to know what exactly will happen next. Perhaps some of you will hate me at the end of this chapter. . . then again, perhaps I'll have you asking for more -smiles- I hope for the latter.

This chapter was written over a very long period of time. . . most of it, however, was written while listening to music from 'Angel Sanctuary'. The music has a very mythical/fantasy feel, and yet a dark sound do it. . . music often influences my writing. . .let's see if that applies to this. Now, for the final chapter. . . Enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I think you already know.

* * *

Yugi wiped his hands off on the ivory towel that lay by the kitchen sink as he finished drying the dishes. As he folded the cloth back into some sort of orderly shape, he glanced up to the neon-green, digital clock on the oven. It was already four o'clock in the afternoon and Yami, who had left the house shortly after breakfast, had yet to return. He silently wondered whether he should be excited or worried about the extended absence of the Pharaoh.

"Yugi?" Solomon Muto entered the room, stretching his arms above his head and then dropping them back to his sides in a lazy manner, "Where's your spirit friend?"

"You mean Yami?" Yugi asked, watching as his aging grandfather took a seat at the kitchen table, "He went to Kaiba's house this morning.

Solomon jumped slightly in his seat, "Kaiba's house you say? What kind of business does he have **there**?"

Yugi smiled, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room and peering out the window to watch the wind carry off stray leaves, "He had a few things to take care of with Seto." He chuckled lightly under his breath, in hopes that his guardian wouldn't hear it.

"Is that so?" The elder Muto chuckled as well, but loud enough for his grandson to catch it, "Well then, I suppose a long absence would mean he was successful. . . or dying a second death." He laughed again, this time standing from the table and leaving the room. . . but before long, his head poked back into the doorway, "Oh, and instead of worrying yourself, why don't you just go and get him? It shouldn't trouble the Kaiba's, after all, you're friends with Mokuba, right?" He smiled, leaving.

Yugi bit at his lower lip a bit before looking out the window again. He left the kitchen, winding his way through the house, leaving through the front door.

Solomon smiled from in the livingroom as he heard the door shut, "Love can make us do funny things sometimes. . . ah, to be young again."

* * *

The doorbell sounded throughout the house, ricocheting off of the walls and down each hall of the Kaiba household.

Mokuba managed to pull his head free of the mass of pillows he had piled upon it to block out the rather unnerving sounds coming from the main bedroom upstairs. Yes, he admitted to his brothers' beauty, but found it utterly disturbing to hear him calling out lustfully to the Pharaoh. . . though he was positive anyone else would have found it intoxicating.

He swiftly wound through the house, the sound of the doorbell becoming more and more persistent, with fewer and fewer seconds of silence in between each tone until it became like one continuous sounds, driving Mokuba towards insanity. He yanked the door open with a growing frustration, "Stop with the damn doorbell, you little pun- Yugi?" He caught himself as his eyes came right to the level of wide, violet orbs.

"Hey Mokuba!" He yelled quickly, then settled down a bit, "Uh, yeah, sorry about all of those rings. . . I was just wondering if Yami was still here." He tried to look around the shorter Kaiba brother as though he expected to see the Pharaoh bound right by.

The black-haired boy grinned, "He's upstairs with Seto, buuuuuuuuuuuuut. . ." his voice faded off and he giggled, causing Yugi to look at him quizzically, "They're **very** busy right now." As though on cue, Seto let out a loud and rather suggestive moan. If you thought that Yugi's eyes couldn't possibly get any bigger, he certainly would have proven you wrong right at that moment.

"Mokuba!" Yugi half-screamed, "Are they having se-"

"Shh! Don't let them hear you!"

"Hear me? Hear me! With your brother making **those** noises, they won't hear a thing!" He shivered as Seto moaned again. . . and again and again. . . but soon enough, there were two voices following that exotic rhythm, which he concluded that the other voice belonged to the Pharaoh himself, "Mokuba?"

"Yeah?"

"What brought this on?"

"Good question. . . Yami had accidentally left the Millennium Rod here, so he went upstairs to see if maybe Seto had it. . . and the next thing I know, I'm listening to gay porn!"

Both of them visibly shook with excitement. . .or disgust. . . most likely the latter. . . as the two handsome men upstairs cried out each others' names, signaling the end of that little party.

"So. . . what do I do then? Should I just wait down here?" Yugi twiddled his thumbs as he turned away, trying to hide his obvious blush.

"Sure!" Mokuba chimed, "We can play video games!"

Yugi smiled at the younger boy, "That sounds like fun! What better way to pass the time than to play games?" He was lead to another room by Mokuba.

* * *

Yami lay beside his love, the smell of their sweat melting together creating a surprisingly sweet scent, a familiar one at that. He wrapped his arms around Seto protectively, smiling softly as the brunette snuggled into his chest, eyes mere sapphire slits, reflecting the dim light that had snuck through the satin curtains in small slivers.

Seto looked up at the one he once called Pharaoh. Something felt so right about the way he was held. . . and yet something felt so wrong. . . he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but something was there, and he felt it within his heart.

"Seto."

That voice rang within his ears as a gentle chime, but he felt a heavy wait on his heart begin to form. . . for what reason, he didn't know. Too caught up in his own thoughts to answer, he simply looked up to Yami with lazy eyes.

"What did you think?" His smile grew, a faint blush daring to grace his cheeks.

"I. . ." How could he answer such a question? It was wonderful, but. . .

"It's okay, Seto," He chuckled, his face lighting up as he did so, "Just be honest."

This was his once-greatest rival. . . his enemy. . . the one that he sought to defeat even if were to mean his own demise. . . but why now? Why so suddenly? Yes, it had been that golden staff, surely he wouldn't have jumped into bed so quickly with the king of games out of sheer will. Perhaps. . . perhaps that was this strange feeling within him.

"Are you alright Seto?" His look was of concern this time. . . genuine concern. . . those crimson eyes searching his own azure windows as though looking for the answers buried within his soul. . . Seto was safe with the knowledge that the Pharaoh wasn't able to read minds.

He stood from the bed, and Yami made a strange sound. . . a small whimper. . . as the thin warmth in his arms left him, "Yami," Seto began, and the young king's eyes changed quickly to the emotion that was worry, "Don't look at me like that. . ." Seto turned away, blushing lightly at the fact that he stood there, his body completely exposed, "I. . . this. . ."

"Just say it Seto. . . just spit it out."

**Could** he read minds? "This just doesn't feel right. . ." What could he possibly say? That beautiful face. . . those gorgeous features. . . "perhaps we should just. . . just be. . ."

The door slammed shut and Seto's eyes flew back to the bed. . . which was now empty, the sheets tossed aside and Yami's clothes missing from the messy pile on the floor. A dull pain came to lay on Seto's heart this time, now that the unknown pressure had been relieved. He fell to his knees, not bothering to get dressed. . . for now, it seemed to be of the least of importance. . .

* * *

Yami moved down the stairs clumsily, pulling on articles of clothing all the while, tears welling at the edges of his eyes, threatening to spill over and stain his cheeks at any moment. While fiddling with the button on his pants, his heel caught the edge of a step, sending him tumbling down the stairs. He landed at the bottom in a heap, cussing under his breath. Two sets of eyes stared down at him curiously.

"Yami?" The Pharaoh left the ground for a split-second as his was startled from whatever had chose to occupy his mind at that moment, to look up at the wide, violet eyes looking down at him like a worried mother might, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"But you're crying. . . and your pants are undone. . ." He brushed away his spirits tears, kneeling next to him.

Mokuba folded his arms, his fuse running short, "What did my brother do?"

Yami shook his head. . . this wasn't something he wanted to be thinking about. . . everything was so sudden. . . "I. . . I don't know what went wrong! We. . . we made love. . ." He smiled softly, more tears spilling over and marching down his cheeks, to form a miniature puddle on the floor beside him, "I was holding him. . . it was Heaven. . . and when I asked him what he thought about it, he got out of the bed and told me that it didn't feel right. . . I left right before he could. . . he could. . ." Yugi embraced the Pharaoh, who cried relentlessly onto his shoulder.

"Before he could what, Yami?"

"Before he could tell me that he just wanted to be friends!"

Mokuba's jaw dropped, "He said that?"

"No! But. . . he was going to! I just know he was!" He wiped at his eyes and stood, wobbling slightly until he caught his balance, "I don't want to talk about it anymore, I just want to go home, Yugi. . . I want out of this house!"

* * *

Seto fought with the final button at the top of his shirt for mere seconds before he got fed up and left it as it was. He shoved his hand through his messy brown locks, biting his lower lip softly. With quick steps, he was able to get downstairs just in time to see Mokuba closing the door. Yami had gone. . . and by the expression on the little boys face, nothing was a secret.

"Seto!" He cried, lunging toward his older brother and grabbing at his shirt in an attempt to get a good hold upon him, "How could you do that to him! I don't understand you! What happened to my brother! You're just some freak that likes to toy with people! You're a fucking bastard!" He stormed up the stairs.

"Mokuba!" It was too late. There was a faint 'click' as the raven-haired boy locked his bedroom door behind himself. "I didn't mean to upset him. . . I. . ." He was talking to himself now, but perhaps that is what he needed. . . he just needed to think. . .

He sighed, reaching up a hand to rub at his neck. He pulled it back suddenly when he felt cool metal. Rushing to the nearest mirror, he took a good look at his newest accessory. Adorning his neck was Yami's trademark choker. . . Seto remembered now. The Pharaoh had fastened it around his neck before they had commenced in their. . . activities. He ran his hand over it, and then over the red mark just above it on the right. He tilted his head to get a better look at his marking. . . a hickey from Yami. . .

"Yami. . . Why is it that I feel this way? I've never felt this way before. . .What is this feeling that I have?" The priest sluggishly made his way back up the stairs. . . maybe it would be best to sleep. . . if only he could sleep forever. . .

* * *

The Muto's gathered around the dinner table, the air was unusually heavy, thick with an awkward silence that was normally filled with Yugi's endless, hyper chatter about the days happenings. The bright-eyed boy bounced in his seat as though he would burst if he didn't speak soon.

"Yugi," Solomon began, "If you have something to say, then please say it!" He laughed one of those thick, loud laughs of an aging man, "Lord only knows it's too quiet in here!" He flashed a quick smile at his grandson and briefly nodded his head toward Yami, who seemed all-to interested in what he had on his plate and the numerous designs he could make with it. . . a sure sign that something was on his mind, that something was bothering him and he couldn't quite work it out all by himself.

"Yami. . ." Yugi muttered softly, yet loud enough to receive the attention of the Pharaoh's half-lidded eyes, "Don't beat yourself up over this. . . this is Kaiba we're talking about here! He doesn't know anything other than hatred!"

"Shut up Yugi." Those ruby eyes flashed with fire for a fraction of a second, so small that if one blinked, it would have been missed.

"What?" Yugi sat up straight in his seat, shocked.

"I said shut up!" The crimson-eyed king stood from his seat, slamming his hands down onto the table in the form of fists, "He isn't like that! He. . ." Yami took his seat once more, and the tense moment seemed to lighten up a bit, "He isn't like that. . ." A solitary tear fell from each eye, the silver gems sliding slowly to puddle on the floor at his feet, "When we made l- uh, Yugi?" His eyes darted about the room in an uneasy manner.

"Yeah?" The Pharaoh motioned his head toward the grandfather, who seemed overly-eager to hear the story of what happened between he and Seto Kaiba. "Oh! Uh. . . can you get our plates grandpa? We need to talk about something important." Before a reply was given, he grasped Yami's wrist and dragged him up the stairs at a lightening-quick pace.

Solomon chuckled to himself, "Kids these days. . ." He piled the plates in the sink for Yugi to clean off later.

* * *

"It was as though it wasn't Seto Kaiba, but **my** Seto instead. . . as though we had drifted back to Egypt. . . and I just thought that perhaps there was a chance for us in this time. . . at that moment, anything seemed possible. . . all goals seemed to be in reach. . ." Yami absentmindedly rocked himself slowly on Yugi's bed, his knees hugged up close to his chest.

Yugi placed a loving hand on his partners' shoulder. . . he had been doing that a lot recently, "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be Yami. . . I'm sorry. . . but he's Seto Kaiba. . ."

"But he seemed so much like my priest!"

"But he **isn't** your priest, Yami!" Yugi bit his lip when Yami shut his mouth suddenly and turned away, "Yami. . . I- I didn't mean to say it like that. . ."

"No. . . it's alright aibou. . . you're absolutely right." He turned to the young teen and sighed, "All along, I've only been thinking of myself. . . and I've only been thinking of the Seto that I once knew and loved. I've been blind all along. . . blind to the fact that he **isn't** the Seto that I was close to. . . he is a completely new Seto, but with the same features. . . I should have thought of that before. . . but why? Why would he have slept with me?"

"I don't know. . . maybe you'll get to ask him some day."

"I bet it was that fucking rod. . ."

"Very likely. . . hey, speaking of which, where is it?"

Crimson eyes lit up, "Ah, shit! I left it at the mansion!" He clutched at his hair as though he were trying to yank every last strand out. . . he gave up shortly after, and fell back on the bed, "I'll just get it some other time. . . unless, you would be so kind as to do it for me, Yugi. . ."

"Hehe! Of course Yami!" He slid off the bed and headed toward the door, "Well, I doubt that grandpa did the dishes, so I'll go take care of those! I'll be right back!" With a nod from the Pharaoh, he hurriedly bounded out of the room and down the stairs.

Yami leaned his head to the side, looking out the window and toward the moon that had just risen to kiss the sky. The stars gathered all about it, marveling that it's silver luster.

"It's torture. . . torture to be so close to such a beauty. . . and yet so far away all at once. . ." He closed his eyes, drifting off into his little fantasy world of ancient Egypt. Seto was there, standing tall, his muscles tense and his waist fit. His garbs were beautiful, and looked perfect on him, the deep cerulean of the cloth bringing out his finely-colored features, the loose fit bringing out his toned body. . . and the golden ankh across his breastplate always shimmered beautifully. . . just like the heart that it protected. . . the heart that was once his and would never be again. . . the heart that died along with ancient Egypt and would never again exist in this world. . .

He laughed silently to himself, "Protect. . . bullshit. . . Seto was. . . he was killed. . ." His half-smile disappeared as it was replaced with trembling lips and warm tears, "Why Seto? Why do you do this to me? Make me live this life of. . . life of despair. . ." Again he chuckled, yet the tears fell faster, and his mind drifted back to that golden ankh that sealed his loves chest. . . his priest's chest, "How ironic. . . A symbol to mean 'life' leading it's bearer to an early tomb. . ." He wiped at his own tears, "Even after death, Seto. . . I love you, and I swear to the gods that I'll never quit loving you, even if I die a thousand times over. . . this life of despair. . . this ankh of despair. . ."

* * *

Seto couldn't sleep, these visions of Egypt. . . visions of his own body held in the arms of the one who had left so many hours ago. . . and that pain in his heart had spread to the rest of his body until it throbbed in his head like a tiny voice. . . and then again, perhaps it **was** a tiny voice. . . with all that had happened so recently, who was he to doubt what was possible and what wasn't?

Sapphire eyes flared with a curiosity. He found himself mysteriously standing in front of his desk. Not about to ask questions, he sat in the chair that he could have sworn he had pushed in and reached ahead to where he expected his laptop to be waiting for him. . . instead, his hand met with a cold, smooth substance. . . he grasped it, the object feeling very thin in his hand. The CEO pulled it from the shadows to gaze upon it in the moonlight that streamed through the window, only to throw it to the floor.

"Leave me alone!" The Millennium Rod lay on the floor, it's one, golden eye staring up at him, "What do you want from me!" Yeah, he had lost it, no use in fighting it now. Before he could make a fool of himself anymore, a few quick raps sounded on the door.

"Seto? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah Mokuba. . . a nightmare is all, go back to bed, I'm fine." Again, a lie. . . or was it? It seemed as though his thoughts weren't truly his own. . . it was hard for him to decipher what he really wanted for himself. . . his mind had been clouded with foreign 'memories' the past few days, and now he couldn't tell what was the past, and what was the present. "Past and present. . ."

"So you finally accept your past, Seto?"

Seto nearly jumped out of his skin, his back hit the wall with a thud as he whirled around the face the intruder, "Who's there!"

The strange remained in the shadows, but two large sapphire eyes could be seen in the shadows, glowing in an unearthly manner.

"I, too, was a priest in Egypt. . . Seto, you are the reincarnation of the spirit of the priest Seto. . . his spirit, his memories, his life. . . is buried deep within you. Do you accept this as a truth?"

"I. . ."

"Are you still in denial?" He sounded almost in disbelief.

"I don't know, I. . . hey wait a minute! How do you know about all of this?"

"Call it an intuition. . . answer my question."

"I suppose that I have no reason to deny it. . . all of the evidence is there. . . all of the proof. . . and these memories. . ."

This mysterious man stepped from the shadows now to retrieve the rod, which had been carelessly tossed to the floor those many moments ago. He was revealed to be a rather young-looking man with a white turban and loose-fitting, white, middle-eastern robe. A feeling of familiarity struck Seto, but he tried his best to ignore it, "What are you doing?"

Shadi held the rod out to the brunette, "Accept your past. . . accept his memories as your own. . . after all, you **are** him. . . you just lack the memories that you once held sacred. . . this is the afterlife that you and the Pharaoh had promised to live together in. . . are you going to deny him that life?" All the while, the golden staff crept ever-closer to Seto's porcelain hands.

"N-no. . . I wouldn't. . ." His fingers had minds of their own as they ran over the soft gold, soon clutching the relic tightly and holding the object to his chest in an almost protective manner, "I accept my past. . . I accept my past as a priest of the Pharaoh Yami. . . I. . ." Tears fell from his long-frozen eyes, "I don't love him but. . . I do like him. . . and perhaps. . . perhaps if we get to know each other again, and if these new memories ever start to make sense. . . then I can give him the afterlife that I once promised. . ."

He glanced to where his visitor had stood, only to find empty space. . . yet there was something different. . .

On his bed, there lay a rather large portrait. . . the Pharaoh and the Priest Seto with their fingers entwined, sapphire and crimson locking together in a love-filled gaze, royal garbs flowing out beautifully from behind them, and the sun setting over the water. . . the water that Seto quickly recognized as more of a pool-like thing. . . the sea shrine. . .

Laying the painting aside, he lay down to try at sleeping again. . . a feeling of resolve coming over him slowly. . . and he drifted of into a lovely sleep, filled with dreams and images of the one he once loved. . . and the one that he hoped to love again. . .

* * *

THE END

* * *

Sad ending? Happy ending? It all depends on how you interpret it! I love you all so much for reading and reviewing my story! I had never expected this story to expand as much as it did! This is the longest chapter I've ever written. . . and perhaps my favorite as well. Please feel free to keep in touch with me through e-mail or AIM (I am currently on the screen name cryoftheicetears). I am planning on getting a live journal soon, and you will be able to find all of my ideas there. . . who knows, maybe I'll discuss a possible sequel? I hope to hear from you all!

Jamie (kiokukaiba)


End file.
